Can't Outrun Fate
by zouzou816
Summary: As she walked up the driveway to the firehouse, her nerves were burning. She could see the truck company in the garage looking over equipment, making her smile. No matter how much you stay away, some things never change. How would our lieutenant deal with her return?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading. This is one of my many stories on this site. I love Chicago Fire, LOVE Taylor Kinney and LOVE Kelly Severide, so this is Severide centric.**

 **I feel bad how Matt always gets the happy ending in the story, so this is Kelly's happy ending in his life.**

 **Please read, follow, favorite, review and let me know what you are thinking.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 1 – Reunion**

It was the day of their 5-year anniversary when Daniella came into town. She was back in town after years of being away. It was time to come home and face her problems. She had no more excuses to use to stay away.

She was lucky that she found a great job, one she loved. All her schooling finally paid off and got her to a place where she was happy in her life and excited for what was to come.

She knew things were going to be hard and awkward with everyone, especially Kelly. She was nervous and scared of seeing him again after so many years. They parted on good terms, but she hasn't seen or heard from him since. This was not going to be easy by any means.

As she walked up the driveway to the firehouse, her nerves were burning. She could see the truck company in the garage looking over equipment, making her smile. No matter how much you stay away, some things never change. It made her feel a little at home.

She could tell they just got back from a call, so she tried to stay as calm and professional as she could. When she got closer, her heels started echoing in the garage, so they turned her way.

"Hi, can I help you?" one of the truck guys asked.

She probably looked like a nut case. She knew she stood out. Just standing outside the firehouse staring like an awe-struck teenager. The way she was acting, you would never know she grew up around firehouses.

"Hi, I'm looking for Chief Boden" she said.

He nodded, "sure, I'm Otis, just follow me" he replied.

She smiled, "Daniella" she greeted, introducing herself, shaking his hand. "Welcome to Firehouse 51 Daniella" he stated.

She smiled and followed him through the firehouse. As she walked through, Dani was on the lookout for Kelly the whole time. She wanted to be prepared for when she first saw him. With their history, she couldn't just run into him. That would be bad.

Otis, oblivious to her fears and nervousness, led her straight to the chief's office. "Here you go" he indicated for her to go in.

She smiled and nodded at him, "thank you. Nice to meet you Otis" she replied before walking into the chief's office.

"Hi, Chief Boden, I'm Daniella. I'm told you asked for me" she shook his outstretched hand.

He smiled and nodded at her as he indicated for her to take a seat. They needed to get through some business before they got down to business in the firehouse.

"Yes, Dr. Severide, thank you for coming" he greeted.

She smiled and looked down to her folded hands in her lap, "first, it's really nice to meet you. I've heard great things about your firehouse and leadership. I am excited to work with you. Secondly, if you don't mind, I would like to be known as Dr. Taylor. Kelly and I haven't been together since we were kids. I don't think he would appreciate me coming back here and interjecting myself into his life any more than I am already" she stated.

Chief Boden looked her over a minute and nodded. He appreciated her candor. She didn't want to cause any trouble and that was admirable. The Chief respected that.

"That's fine by me. Does anyone else know the truth?" he asked.

She nodded, "just you and Matt Casey. We were barely out of high school when we got married, so Matt and Andy both were there. They are the only ones that know, besides our family of course" she replied.

She didn't want things to be more complicated than they already were going to be. She wanted to be honest with him. He was going to be her boss.

He nodded and handed her a file that had all her personal information she was required to fill out before starting her job.

"If you are ready, I will call in my paramedics" he stated as he processed her paperwork and started her file within the firehouse.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that would be great. I am excited to get started" she said as she stood up, watching as two females walked into the office.

"Chief, you wanted to see us" one of them greeted.

"Yes, come in please" he waved them in. "This is Daniella Taylor. She will be riding along with you for a while. There's a new pilot program that links the hospital with firehouses. I am going to make the announcement to everyone, I just wanted to give you the chance to meet first" he introduced.

Dani put her hand out and shook their hands, "Hi, it's nice to meet you both. I look forward to working with you both" she greeted.

"Hi, I'm Gabby Dawson and this is Sylvie Brett, nice to meet you too" Gabby introduced as she and Brett took turns greeting the doctor.

Once the introductions were over, they followed the chief out to the common meeting room where everyone was waiting for them.

The first thing she noticed was that Matt and Kelly both froze when they saw her standing next to the chief. Kelly glanced at Matt, who shook his head before glancing her way again. They couldn't keep their eyes off her.

As she walked into the room, she could feel their gazes on her. She couldn't help but look Kelly over as she waited for the chief to start his speech. She raked her eyes over him, blushing when she met his gaze. He saw her checking him out. She couldn't help but blush and look away instantly, causing him to smirk and shift on his feet.

He was still hot. He hasn't changed. Maybe older and have more muscles, but he still had the same smoldering, bad boy looks to him. He was still as handsome as ever. More importantly, he still made her heart flutter.

Matt noticed the interaction between the two and smiled. He knew nothing was going to change if Dani ever came back to Chicago. He was glad that his friend was back in town. She would be a welcome change.

He glanced at Kelly, who was staring holes at Dani. He knew from that moment everything changed. Things were going to get interesting.

"Alright everyone quiet down" Chief started. "I would like to introduce Dr. Daniella Taylor, she's a doctor who is going to be riding with Brett and Dawson for a while as a part of a pilot program from the ivory tower. Dr. Taylor, I will let you explain" he gave her the floor.

Before she said anything, she noticed Kelly's eyes widen a little when the chief introduced her as Dr. Taylor instead of Severide. Legally, she was still a Severide, but she didn't want to complicate things.

Dani stepped forward, "Hi everyone, I'm Daniella Taylor and like Chief Boden stated, I will be riding with your paramedics for a while. Orders came down from the ivory tower to reduce fatalities in the field. Dawson and Brett are going to be part of a pilot program where EMT's will learn to perform complex but necessary procedures in the field for the patient's survival in route to the hospital" she explained.

"What does that mean?" Dawson.

"Well, that means that you will be trained by a certified physician to perform live saving procedures that would previously need a trauma surgeon for. Now you won't be trauma surgeons by any means, but the idea is to train you all to do these procedures to bypass a step for the docs when the patient gets to the hospital. This program will teach you to perform the procedures yourself without having to get permission from a surgeon to save the patients life and decrease the chance of a fatality. That's the whole point. We want to increase the survival rate from the scene to the hospital" she said.

"Who is going to be the licensed doctor that is going to be doing that?" Matt asked.

They didn't know anything about her after she left for school. Her brothers wouldn't say anything, and Kelly never talks about it.

"That would be me. I am a trauma doctor who used to work as a paramedic after college, with firefighting training. Have no fear, I am more than qualified for this job" she stated.

Matt nodded with a smirk and put his hands up in surrender. He regresses. He knew she was putting up a brave front in front of everyone and smiled. She was kicking ass. She did everything she said she would with her life.

"Any more questions?" Dani asked. This was their house. She was breaking their routine. She wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page.

"Yeah, I have a question" Kelly called out, making her gasp and suck in a breath, "if you are a doctor, how are you supposed to be training us? Don't doctors usually work at a hospital?" he asked to be a smartass. He was frustrated, and he was taking it out on her.

Matt looked between the two and instantly knew what Kelly was doing. He was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Yes, I will be working here as a liaison with the hospital. We will have a 6-week program trial period for the EMT's who are willing to participate to earn their certification. I will be with them the entire time. As for my qualifications, I am a licensed trauma surgeon from Harvard Medical School. I passed my EMT/Paramedic exam and graduated top of my class at the academy. This program is new. Your firehouse is the first to go through it. The success or failure of it is up to you" she stated.

"As for why me, you can ask your chief why he personally chose me to head it up. That's above both our paygrade wouldn't you say lieutenant?" she added, defending herself causing everyone to smirk and snicker at her reply.

The chief took that as his clue to step in and take over the meeting. He was watching his lieutenants when Dani was explained the program. He knew what they were doing and thought she handled herself perfectly.

"Okay now that we are all more informed, I expect you ALL" he emphasized the all, looking at Matt and Kelly before continuing, "to welcome Dr. Taylor with a big 51 welcome" he said, patting her shoulder before walking out of the meeting room.

Once the meeting was over, they all returned to what they were doing. Dani followed the EMT's out, getting acquainted when Matt came over.

"Dawson, Brett, can I borrow the doc for a second?" he asked.

The paramedics nodded and stepped aside, leaving her with Matt. Once they were alone, Matt dropped the lieutenant act and leaned over to greet her with a hug.

Dani smiled and laughed, hugging him back. Happy to have her friend back. It was nice to see a familiar face that was happy to see her.

"Hi Matty" she greeted.

Matt pulled back but kept her at arm's length to look her over. "It's really good to see you Dani. I'm so glad you are back. I missed you skittles" he teased.

She smiled and let out a laugh at hearing her old nickname. No one has called her that in a while. "At least someone is" she glanced at Kelly over at the squad table.

Matt followed her gaze and waved her off, "Don't worry about him. He'll get off his high horse eventually" Matt tried to comfort her.

Casey was right. From the time he laid eyes on her in the meeting, he couldn't keep them off her. He perked up when Matt walked over to her. He sat even straighter when he saw her laugh and smile after he hugged her. He missed that. He missed seeing her happy.

Dani smiled at Matt. She really missed him. "Thanks Matty. I really hope so" she replied.

"Come on, I'll show you around" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her through the firehouse. He showed her where her office was, the storage room and left her in the locker room so she could change.

Kelly was standing at the edge of the lockers like a coward. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't help but look her over. She still looked the same, only she definitely grew into her curves. Kelly couldn't help but smile when she turned around and he saw her tattoo. She still had it.

She saw him in the mirror and froze. To say she was surprised was an understatement. "Kelly" she breathed out his name.

He walked over and stood across from her, raking his eyes up and down her body. Dani pulled on her clothes blushing. She felt like she did when he first asked her out in high school.

"What are you doing here Dani?" he asked.

She sighed, she knew this was coming. She knew what she hoped their reunion would be was wishful thinking.

"I finished school, got my license, but I wasn't happy. I missed my family. I missed my home. I needed to come home" she said.

He nodded and looked down for a minute before looking up at her. "Does your family know you are here?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Just Bobby. It's complicated" she replied. That wasn't his problem anymore.

He looked at her confused. For as long as he's known her, she's always been close to her family. "What happened?" he asked.

She just shrugged, "long story. Look Kelly, we don't have to do this. I just want to make sure we can be civil. We are going to be working together. I can't be in the same room with you, on the same call and have you hating me" she said.

He looked up at her surprised and moved to stop her from leaving, stepping in her way. "Dani I…" he stopped when he saw Gabby come into the locker room.

"Sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready" she said.

Dani smiled and ignored whatever just happened with Kelly, "thanks Gabby, I'll be right there" she replied as she finished getting dressed.

She tied her hair back and closed her locker, taking a breath before turning to Kelly. "I am only here for 6-weeks, until I figure out what's next for me. I'll stay out of your life, just please don't hate me. I don't think I could take that" she told him before walking out of the locker room.

Matt noticed her looking like she was going to cry as she came out of the locker room. When he saw Kelly come out after her, he knew why. He picked up his plate and plopped down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shrugged, "can we get together for dinner or something later? We have a lot to catch up on" she asked.

He smiled and nodded, "it's a date. We'll get a drink at Molly's" he said.

The date was set. She was going to get together with an old friend and take her mind off what was going on in her personal life, at least she hoped. She hoped she could handle this. That she didn't take on more than she could chew. Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Hi Everyone, thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I am in school right now, so please bare with me on the updates. I will try my best.**

 **So Daniella is back and now she has to figure out a way to work with Kelly. How will their first day go? How will they interact with each other?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 2 – First Day**

She just shrugged, "long story. Look Kelly, we don't have to do this. I just want to make sure we can be civil. We are going to be working together. I can't be in the same room with you, on the same call and have you hating me" she said.

He looked up at her surprised and moved to stop her from leaving, stepping in her way. "Dani I…" he stopped when he saw Gabby come into the locker room.

"Sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready" she said.

Dani smiled and ignored whatever just happened with Kelly, "thanks Gabby, I'll be right there" she replied as she finished getting dressed.

She tied her hair back and closed her locker, taking a breath before turning to Kelly. "I am only here for 6-weeks, until I figure out what's next for me. I'll stay out of your life, just please don't hate me. I don't think I could take that" she told him before walking out of the locker room.

Matt noticed her looking like she was going to cry as she came out of the locker room. When he saw Kelly come out after her, he knew why. He picked up his plate and plopped down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shrugged, "can we get together for dinner or something later? We have a lot to catch up on" she asked.

He smiled and nodded, "it's a date. We'll get a drink at Molly's" he said.

The date was set. She was going to get together with an old friend and take her mind off what was going on in her personal life, at least she hoped. She hoped she could handle this. That she didn't take on more than she could chew. Only time will tell.

Dani was beyond nervous to start working. She knew she could do her job, she could do it in her sleep, but she was nervous to start working with Kelly. She didn't know how they were going to work together.

At least she had Matt to lean on. She could count on him if she needed him. Her first day was off to an awkward start. She tried to avoid Kelly as much as possible since their interaction in the locker room. She tried to find something to do.

Dani made herself busy stocking the ambo with their new trauma bags and equipment. The bags consisted of everything necessary to perform in field procedures. Gabby and Brett were excited. This was something new for everyone to experience.

Everyone could sense something more going on between Matt, Dani and Kelly. Only the chief knew the truth. He called his lieutenants into his office to clear the air.

"Chief, you wanted to see us" Matt said.

Chief Boden waved them in. "I want to make sure there are going to be no problems while Dr. Taylor is here" he said glancing at Kelly, who kept his emotions stoic.

"There are no problems Chief. Why would there be?" Matt said.

"I appreciate your diplomacy, but I know the truth of who she really is being Dr. Daniella Severide" Chief Boden said glancing at his lieutenant.

Kelly looked a little surprised hearing that Dani still went by Severide. "There's going to be no problem's Chief," Kelly avoided giving any details.

"I appreciate that lieutenant. Let's keep personal affairs at bay," he said to Kelly before addressing them both.

"Dr. Taylor has assured me that she does not intend to allow personal matters to affect her work. She has informed me that she will live her life and you, yours lieutenant. She would also like to go by Dr. Taylor as to not interfere with your life" Chief Boden said.

Kelly tried to keep his emotions at bay, but he was surprised and saddened. She was always thinking of him. That's why they separated in the first place.

"I promise Chief, there will be no problems from our end. We'll make sure Dani is welcome" Matt said giving Kelly some time to process everything he was hearing.

Chief Boden nodded and dismissed his lieutenants. He could see the turmoil on his lieutenant's face.

Kelly stormed out of the Chief's office and straight to the ambo. Matt ran off after him, stopping him from questioning Dani. He knew that's where he was going. He led him outside behind the truck to get some air. Kelly was feeling a whirlwind of emotions.

"Kelly" Matt started.

"Don't Casey. Don't even start. You know nothing about it. This is between me and my wife" he interrupted him.

Matt stood his ground, "she's not your wife anymore. You two have been apart for years" Matt replied.

"That doesn't matter. We never got divorced. We are still married and she's my wife" Kelly declared.

"Okay fine, then tell me how you are planning to work with her, pretending not to know her, having a relationship with your girlfriend all while still being married to her?" Matt asked.

Kelly glanced at her on the back of the ambo, laughing at something Gabby was saying. "I have no idea" he replied. That was the honest truth. He had no idea how he was going to deal with things.

Before he could even start to process, a call came in. you could tell the candidate was excited. They all made their way to the trucks and got ready to get on the scene. As expected, the ambulance got there first.

There was a storage container in a deserted parking lot. Dani, Gabby and Brett walked right up to it knocking on the sides trying to see if there was anyone in there.

"Hello, is there anyone in there?" Dani called out as she banged on the container.

It took a minute, but they could hear a faint something inside the container. Dani looked at the two paramedics. "There is someone in there" she said.

She grabbed some stuff out of the ambo and climbed to the top of the container. There was a little window on the top where she could climb in.

"Can you get in there?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, there's little window. I am going in to see if I can find anyone" she said as she climbed inside the container.

"What do you see?" Gabby asked.

"There's a bunch of clothes and stuff in here. I am going to try and feel things out" she replied. She literally started rifling through everything in the container trying to find who she was looking for. After a couple minutes, she found what she was looking for.

"Dawson, I have a girl here. 15-16-year-old female, under nourished, unconscious, no response to sternal rub. Slight reaction to painful stimuli, faint pulse. Get me a warm IV bag. I am going to start a line. I'm going to start CPR. Get Squad 3 here now!" she relayed everything she knew.

"On it" Dawson said as Brett ran to get the IV and Saline. They got everything they thought she would need while she was in the container. She was their eyes in there.

Dawson called to update the truck companies over the radio. "Ambo 61 to Squad 3…Ambo 61 to Squad 3" Gabby radioed.

"Go for Squad 3. What do you got Dawson?" Kelly asked.

They were 3 minutes out. The Chief and Truck 81 coming with them, all listening in. "15-16-year old female, responding to painful stimuli. TD on scene, CPR has been started. Stuck in what appears to be a donation container. We need to get them out" she relayed.

"Copy that, hang tight. We're 2 minutes out" he replied.

They couldn't get there fast enough. Gabby and Brett were trying to help Dani when the Squad rolled in.

"Dawson" Chief Boden called.

"Chief, Taylor is still in there. CPR has been going for 10 minutes," Gabby was in the middle of giving report before they were interrupted by Dani.

"Dawson, the patient is now unconscious. Unresponsive to stimuli. What's the ETA on squad? She's deteriorating fast" she reported.

"We're here Dani. Hang tight, we're going to get you out" Kelly said.

Matt saw the panic and fear in his friend's face. "Hermann get the saw" Matt called taking the orders.

Before Hermann even got the chance to start towards the truck, the candidate ran to get the saw. It was heavier than she expected because she dropped it and broke it.

"Candidate is your name Hermann?" Matt yelled. She was just wasting time and delaying care.

"Jeff, get our saw" Kelly called out to one of his men. "On it" the squad member said.

Dani was doing her best to keep this girl alive. She was sweating her ass off; her arms were numb, and she didn't feel her hands anymore. She's been doing CPR like she's never done it before. This girl is still nonresponsive.

"Come on, live, please" she begged.

"Dani we're going to start cutting" Clarke called.

"Hurry up. She's falling fast" she replied.

It took them a few minutes to cut through the container. Once they got the sides to the container open, they saw Dani hunched over the patient pumping the girl's chest like no other. "Get the backboard and set up the warming blanket" she ordered.

Brett helped the guys slide in the backboard. The guys helped Dani get the patient situated. They rolled out the gurney as Dani traded off CPR with Brett.

"We need to get her intubated" she instructed.

As Dawson grabbed the equipment and tried to get the patient intubated, she was struggling. "I can't see the cords. Her trachea is deviated" Dawson called out.

"No trach?" Brett asked.

"Not with her trachea deviated. She needs a cric" Dani stated. They had only seen this done in the hospital. They had never done this on the scene.

"We can't do that" Brett stated.

"Okay, her chest is filling with air, let's do this" Dani said. "Keep bagging" she instructed Gabby. They began their first lesson.

Dani grabbed the medical bag from the ambo and set up the cric kit. She ignored everyone, in her own zone. "Okay, let's start the first lesson on what you are going to be doing" she said.

Dani grabbed the scalpel. She tore the girl's shirt and spread it, so her ribs were visible. Everyone watched as she pressed her fingers to her ribs and felt for some air.

"Find the space between the vocal chords" she started her instructions.

"Make a 1-2cm incision" she cut the woman's throat down by her ribs. Blood began pouring out of her onto Dani's hands. She ignored it and continued her work.

"Insert the canal and gently pass the tube through the canal and connect the bag to the cricothyrotomy tube" she said as they connected the bag to the tube and began bagging the girl.

They all watched air expel from the tube before they connected the bag. It helped relieve the air from the lungs, helping the lady breathe better. She reached and grabbed a stethoscope and placed it to her chest, "listen for breath sounds" she pressed the stethoscope, getting into the zone as she listened to the breath sounds.

"Okay, equal breath sounds bilaterally. Let's get her in the ambulance" she instructed as they made their way.

Dani and Gabby tried their best to do everything they could to try and bring the patient back as they made their way into the hospital.

As Dani related all the patient's vitals and the patient's status, they were getting her hooked up to the monitors and looking over her wound.

"Busy first day huh Dani?" Will teased.

Dani smiled and laughed, "a piece of cake Halstead, you know me" she replied.

As they got the patient stabilized, the trauma doctor came out and talked to them, "you did the cric?" the trauma doctor asked her.

She looked at him defensive before nodding, "yes, I did. She's got a pneumothorax and a deviated trachea. She needed an airway. What else would you have me do?" she immediately got defensive.

The trauma doctor smirked at Halstead before glancing back at Dani, facing her square on. "I didn't say anything about that. In a trauma situation under duress, you actually did a great job" he stated.

Dani scoffed, "like I need the infamous Dr. Rhodes telling me a good job" she teased before turning to Will, "I'll see you Halstead, tell Jay I said hi" she said to her friend before leaving with Brett and Gabby.

Dawson looked back to see Connor still looking back at her walking away. Gabby and Brett laughed, "I can't believe you just did that" Brett said.

Dani smiled and laughed, "Oh I know all about Dr. Rhodes. We'll be meeting again" she teased.

On the way back to the firehouse, the guys were talking about what happened.

"That was hot" Cruz stated.

"Ya think" Capp added.

Kelly tensed up listening in as the guys talk about Dani and what she did. When the ambulance came back from the hospital, applause and cheers rang through the firehouse. "That was beyond awesome Dani. You were totally kick-ass" Otis stated.

"Thanks, but it was really not big deal, just doing my job. In the ER in New York, I used to that same thing at least 20x a shift" she stated.

"Damn" the guys collectively replied.

She just smiled and waved them off. Dani made herself some tea, plopped down on the table and started her report. Matt made himself some coffee and sat next to her with a paper.

"Excuse me, Dr. Taylor," the candidate greeted her.

Dani looked up at her and put her pen down, "what's up?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to apologize" she started.

Dani looked up at her confused, "what do you mean?" she replied.

"Well, while you were in the container and Lt. Casey called for the saw, I was getting it from the truck and it fell. I'm sorry you had to wait a little longer" she apologized.

Dani shook her head, "well I appreciate it but as a candidate your job is to make mistakes. That's why we work as a team. We need to understand when to act and when to sit back and learn from others around us" Dani retorted.

"Yeah, thanks but everything turned out okay. That girl is going to be fine" she replied.

Dani gave her an incredulous look. She didn't understand anything Dani said. "You know, being a candidate is a special time. You get real, hands-on experience. You get to learn things from Lieutenants Casey and Severide that you will never learn from the academy. So, I suggest you sit back, shut up and pay attention" she started as she picked up her things and walked out of the common room.

The candidate stood there shocked. "She can't talk to me like that" she gasped.

"Yes, she can. I expect you to take her advice. She knows what she is talking about" Kelly said before leaving to find Dani in her office.

He stood by the door and listened to her phone call. "Hi this is Dr. Daniella Severide. Can you tell me anything about the jane doe that was brought in this afternoon by Ambo 61? Dr. Halstead and Dr. Rhodes took care of her, she had a deviated trachea" she tried to give them as much information as possible.

" _Sure, let me transfer you to the OR so you can speak with Dr. Rhodes" the nurse stated._

"Thank you" she replied.

" _This is Dr. Rhodes; can I help you?" he answered the phone._

"Hi Dr. Rhodes, this is Dr. Taylor from the squad call earlier. I just called to check on my jane doe. If you can give me some sort of update as to how she is doing?" Dani asked.

 _Connor took a seat at the nurse's station and made himself comfortable. "Hi, yes I remember. We took her straight to the OR for an exploratory laparotomy. She had a lot of internal bleeding when we got in there. Her lungs collapsed and with the deviated trachea, that was our first priority, to find an airway. We had her on a respirator and then clipped the artery and staunched the bleeding. Due to the severity of the damage, we put her in a medical coma to give her body some time to recover. Give her some time, but you definitely saved her airway before she got here. Feel free to visit, just give me a page. She's in the ICU" he informed her, giving her the real medical knowledge, she was looking for when she called._

Dani smiled through the phone, "Thank you Dr. Rhodes, I really appreciate you taking care of her. Your reputation precedes you" she teased.

 _Connor laughed, "as does yours Dr. Taylor" he replied._

Dani smiled, "you can call me Dani you know, especially if we are going to be working together from now on" she stated.

" _In that case, call me Connor" he said._

Dani nodded, "okay, well I'll let you go. Thank you, Connor, I look forward to working with you in the future" she said before hanging up.

She put the phone away and let out a breath. She took one look at the picture frame she had on her desk and smiled wistfully, "thanks for the help Katie, I know you were looking after that little girl today and were helping me keep her alive until we got to the hospital" she said to the picture.

Kelly stood at the doorway and leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes and look a breath, trying to keep the emotions out of his face before he knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence.

Dani turned and looked surprised to see him there. She didn't know how to act around him since coming back. She was trying to keep things professional but then they had some moments that were confusing for her.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" she was nervous that he heard her conversation. She didn't want anything more to fight about.

He walked into the office and shut the door. He walked over and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said.

She waved him off, "yeah of course I am. I used to do cases like this 20x a shift in New York, so it's no big deal to me" she replied.

Kelly gave her a pointed look, "I know you Dani" he stated.

She smiled, "yeah well the same can be said for you. What's really going on?" she asked.

He laughed, "nothing, I really just want to make sure you are okay" he replied.

It was at that point that she realized that he heard her conversation with the little girl in her picture frame. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked.

He looked at the ground before giving her a knowing look. "I heard you talking to Katie" he said.

She looked down before giving him a surprising look and nodded. "I needed some help. She helped me when I was trying to revive that girl, so I wanted to let her know that I appreciate the help" she replied trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

Kelly walked up to her and wiped the tears from her eyes as they found their way down her cheek. "She probably knows her mom had a rough first day at work and needed the help" he stated.


	3. Chapter 3- The Date

**Hi Everyone, thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I appreciate everyone's interest in this story.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking.**

 **More in this chapter about Dani and Kelly and their relationship.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 3- The Date**

He walked into the office and shut the door. He walked over and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said.

She waved him off, "yeah of course I am. I used to do cases like this 20x a shift in New York, so it's no big deal to me" she replied.

Kelly gave her a pointed look, "I know you Dani" he stated.

She smiled, "yeah well the same can be said for you. What's really going on?" she asked.

He laughed, "nothing, I really just want to make sure you are okay" he replied.

It was at that point that she realized that he heard her conversation with the little girl in her picture frame. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked.

He looked at the ground before giving her a knowing look. "I heard you talking to Katie" he said.

She looked down before giving him a surprising look and nodded. "I needed some help. She helped me when I was trying to revive that girl, so I wanted to let her know that I appreciate the help" she replied trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

Kelly walked up to her and wiped the tears from her eyes as they found their way down her cheek. "She probably knows her mom had a rough first day at work and needed the help" he stated.

"Yeah well, you know she looks out for both of us. I didn't get to where I am today, or you are the youngest person to make lieutenant for Squad 3 with no one looking out for us up there" she teased.

He smiled and laughed at her way of changing the subject, "tell me about it, us Severide's look out for each other. You know that Dani being a Severide yourself" he stated.

Dani nodded, "Yeah, what are we going to do about that?" she asked.

He sat on the edge of her desk and looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he replied. In reality, he knew what she was talking about, he just didn't want to talk about this. Not now.

"Kelly come on, we have to be real about this. We were young and naïve when we got married. We grew up and moved on. I have said this before, I don't want to come in here and ruin your life or make you feel obligated to something. I don't want you to change your life for me or feel awkward or something. I mean, I am sure you have a girlfriend, right?" she asked.

He looked away from her guilty. He didn't want to talk about Renee with her. He didn't want to talk about his failure at relationships since her. No one measured up or lived up to her. He couldn't make them last. "Dani…" he started.

"No, it's okay. This is what I am talking about. You have every right to have a girlfriend. We aren't together. Sure, we are always going to be there for each other, but we need to figure out what we can do about this. We need to figure out about how to go about a divorce" she said.

Kelly snapped his gaze back up to her, shocked at what he was hearing. "You want to get a divorce?" he asked her surprised.

Dani looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Well what else do you suggest Kelly? We are like living in limbo right now. We need a plan. We need to know what we are doing with our lives. I mean do you want to explain all this to your girlfriend, I mean that's…" she stopped when she glanced behind him and saw that someone was standing outside her door about to knock.

Dani got up and opened the door before the woman could knock, "Hi, can I help you?" she asked feeling Kelly tense behind her. She already had her answer. His reaction was enough.

"Yes, hi, I asked the boys downstairs and they said that Kelly was up here. I am looking for him" she said smiling behind Dani at Kelly.

Dani smirked, looked down for a second before looking over her shoulder at Kelly, who got very tense, "yes he is. Hi, I'm Dani Taylor" Dani put her hand out and shook the girl's hand.

"Hi, I'm Renee, Kelly's girlfriend" she shook Dani's hand with a big smile. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she was meeting her boyfriend's wife.

Dani just smiled, she looked past Renee and saw Matt standing at the end of the hall watching the situation take place. "Nice to meet you Renee, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work" she said before taking her leave, making her way past them to Matt.

Kelly saw her intention and grabbed her arm, "Dani" he tried to hold her back to stop her.

"No, it's okay, Kelly you have a guest" she indiscreetly tried to pull away from him.

He turned to Renee, "I'll be right back Renee" he said to her before pulling Dani behind him as he left her office and went into his shutting the door in the process.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what? Don't worry about me Kelly, your girlfriend is waiting. It's rude to keep her waiting like that" she said to him before walking out of the office before she could say anything else.

She smiled at Renee and nodded to the oblivious woman on her way.

"DANI" Kelly called after her.

She looked back and shook her head at him before continuing her way to Matt who was waiting for her. Matt met her with a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder leading her out of the room to get her away from the room. She needed to be out of the situation.

Renee smiled when she saw Matt wrap his arm around Dani's shoulder and lead her out of the room. "They look cute" she said.

Kelly looked at her and saw her watch Dani walk away with Matt. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"They make a cute couple" she said pointing to Matt and Dani.

"What? No, they are not a couple. They are just friends" he replied adamantly.

"Hmmm" she shrugged her shoulders. "You wouldn't know it by looking at them" she replied.

Kelly was looking at the two of his friends with a death glare. He was trying to decipher if he could see what Renee was seeing.

When Matt and Dani got out of the office quarters, Matt rubbed her shoulder and nudged her closer to him causing her to look up at him. "So how was that?" he asked.

She gave him a look, "shut up Casey" she gave him a playful shove as she made her way to the ambo.

She was able to relax as she went through equipment and inventory. She needed to get her head on straight and think of how to proceed and how she was going to work with her husband now that reality hit her in the face.

She stocked the ambo and went through the new surgical and trauma stuff. It was about 10 minutes later that she saw Renee walk out. The girl had the nerve to even walk up to the ambo.

"It was nice to meet you Dani, hope to see you again soon" Renee said.

Dani smiled through unshed tears and nodded, "you too" she choked out, putting on a fake smile and waving as the woman walked out.

When Renee turned her back and walked back, Dani couldn't help it anymore. She let the damns burst, stocking equipment as tears rolled down her face.

It wasn't long after that did Kelly make his way to the ambo. He walked up to see her stocking the ambo with tears running down her face.

"Dani" Kelly started, feeling bad for everything he did and how that was affecting her. He wanted to go to her and comfort her. He was fighting every instinct he had to go up to her and hug her.

Dani looked over and saw Kelly standing there waiting for her. She wiped her tears and shook her head. "Don't Kelly, please" she replied.

He understood what she was saying. She needed time and he would respect that. It was one thing to talk about moving on but to see it and be face-to-face with it was harder than she thought it would be.

"Dani, you know I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I don't know how to tell you or show you how sorry I am. I didn't know she was coming. I didn't want you, want us to be faced with this so soon" he said.

"That's the point Kelly. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this. I told you I wouldn't get in the way of your life, but I am clearly. I am sorry, I don't mean to put you in a bad spot. You have your own life and I have mine. We just need to keep it that way and make it official" she tried to be reasonable.

Kelly hardened his jaw. He couldn't believe she was talking like this. "I'm not getting a divorce" he said.

She looked up at him surprised. "What do you expect us to do then?" she asked.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out, but I am not getting a divorce and pretending that what we had wasn't real" he replied before stalking off.

Dani just looked after him with surprise. She didn't know why he was being so hard headed about this. It wasn't like they were still together or anything.

Whatever the situation, it was spilling into the firehouse. Everyone could tell there was something off about Dani and Kelly, they just couldn't tell the seriousness of the situation.

At the end of the shift, Matt took Dani to Molly's for a drink. She definitely needed one and she missed hanging out with her friend.

They got a table away from everyone else, leaving Dani to get settled while he got the drinks. Matt brought her a corona with lime and joined her at the table, giving her a knowing look.

Dani sighed and began to fill him in on her life after Chicago. She told him all about school, medical school, her residency, life in New York, all her friends, everything she could think of. It was nice to just talk about life without feeling pressured to be something you're not.

Matt filled in the conversation when he could, telling her about how things progressed in Chicago while she was gone. He even told her about Kelly, sensing that she wanted to ask, but didn't. It was nice to hear what she missed.

"I always kept in touch you know. I always asked Bobby to keep me updated. I was there when he made squad. I just stayed in the back where no one could see me, but I was there," her voice broke a little, "God, I was so happy for him. It's why we broke up. I couldn't stand in the way of his dreams" she said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Matt nodded in understanding, "he always wanted you to achieve yours as well Dani. He was always in your corner. He asked and thought about you all the time. Bobby kept him updated, especially when you graduated. He was really excited for you Dani" Matt informed her.

She smiled and took a chug of her beer. "That was the whole point right. Why we broke up. So, the other one could be happy" she wasn't sure if she was asking or telling.

Matt could tell she was starting to feel down, so he wanted to change the subject a little. "So, I know you are dying to ask about Renee" he teased.

Dani rolled her eyes, "let me guess, because I am pretty sure I got it down pat" she started.

Matt just looked on amused over his beer. "Okay, what do you got?" he asked.

"Let me guess, there was a call and he was the one who rescued her. She fell madly in love and he couldn't resist a pretty girl with chocolate brown eyes" she pretty much hit it on the head.

Matt smirked as he took a chug of his beer. "Well damn, have you also got psychic powers too?" he asked.

She smirked and nodded, "I just know my husband. Besides, she seems like the type" she replied.

"Well, you literally hit the nail on the head" Matt said.

"I figured. I'll get us another round" she got up and walked to the bar. She needed a change of pace, even if was a small reprieve to get some drinks.

Kelly couldn't keep his eyes off her all night. It wasn't until he saw someone step up to her at the bar that he started getting antsy. "How are you doing Dani?" Hermann asked.

She shrugged, glancing at Kelly and Renee. "It's going. Can I get two coronas' please?" she asked.

"You bet" he went to grab her drinks.

"Excuse me, are you Dani Taylor?" she turned to see a good-looking guy standing behind her with a beer in his hand.

Dani smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, do I know you?" she asked turning to face him properly.

"We spoke on the phone earlier today. I'm Connor Rhodes" he shook her hand.

She smiled, "Oh hi, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for telling me about our call. You didn't have to do that" she said.

He waved it off, "it's no problem. You saved her life" he said.

"It's what we do" she replied.

He nodded and took a chug of his beer before smiling back down at her, "I know this is forward of me considering this is the first time we are meeting in person, but would you like to go for dinner sometime? I would love to get to know the voice behind the call" he offered.

Before she could answer, Kelly came over and stood behind her. "Kelly" she greeted.

"Lieutenant" Connor greeted Kelly over her shoulder.

"We were wondering where our drinks were" Kelly said to her ignoring Connor.

Dani looked between the two and shook her head. She could tell that Kelly was jealous and thought it was ridiculous.

"My bad, I totally forgot. Connor and I got to talking and I lost track of time" she smiled at Connor.

"Oh well you met, talked and we can get back to our table" Kelly said.

"Wait a minute, I still need an answer" Connor replied looking at Dani with a smile.

Dani couldn't help but smile back. Kelly looked between the two and clenched his fist looking between the two. This guy was moving in on his girl. "Answer to what?" he asked.

"I asked Dani out on a date to get to know her better" he said.

"Oh well, she'll be busy at the firehouse" Kelly replied.

"I think I can spare a few hours for dinner" Dani said.

Connor nodded, "great, I'll pick you up from the firehouse say 7:00pm?" he suggested.

Dani smiled at him, "sounds good" she replied.

Kelly was fuming. No, scratch that, he was beyond fuming. He didn't know why he was so mad. This must be what she felt like when she met Renee.

With their date set, the two went off to rejoin their tables. Matt took his beer from her, looking amused when he noticed Kelly's reaction to what was going on.

"What took so long?" he asked.

"Just making a new friend" she said turning to look in the direction of Connor's table. Matt followed her gaze, looked up at Kelly to see he was fuming.

"Oh, are you and Dr. Rhodes a couple?" Renee asked.

"Oh uh, no we aren't but he did ask me out just now" she said giving Kelly a glance.

Renee was excited. With Dani going out with Dr. Rhodes, she wouldn't have to worry about her and Kelly. "That's great! He seems like a really nice guy and you two seem like you have a lot in common" she added.

Dani smirked behind her beer. She knew what Renee was up too. She wanted her occupied to stay away from Kelly. "Well, we'll find out" she replied.

Bobby nodded and took a chug of his beer, surveying the room. He met Severide's gaze and tipped his beer in his direction. Kelly nodded in acknowledgement. Matt and Bobby knew that they still loved each other. They just needed to figure it out on their own.

Dani was staying in Bobby's guestroom until she got settled in her own place. Her family was really happy and excited to have her back. They really missed her while she was gone. No one was more excited than her nephew. He was thrilled to have his aunt staying with them.

A week went by and it was time for family dinner with the whole


	4. Chapter 4-Taylor Drama

**Hey All, thank you everyone for reading, favoriting, reviewing and taking interest! So Dani is back and she is back for good. Day one has passed.**

 **More in this chapter on the Taylor Family and their dynamic with Kelly and Dani working at the firehouse.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 4- Taylor Drama**

She really did have a fun time hanging out and getting to know everyone. It gave them all a chance to see the real her and get to know her a little. "So kid, big Harvard Grad as yourself, why come back to Chicago?" Hermann asked.

Dani smirked, "you can take the girl out of the city, but you can never take the city out of the girl. I proved my point. I broke the mold, graduated med school and became a doctor and all that was great, but I was missing something. I missed home. I needed to come back. Besides, all my family is here" she replied.

That's when Mouch figured it out. "That's why you look so familiar. You're Michael Taylor's daughter, aren't you?" he asked.

They all looked at her a little closer, as if they were trying to see her dad in her. "Battalion Chief Michael Taylor, of the district?" Otis specified once all the dots were connected.

She nodded, confirming all their predictions. "Yes, he is my father" she replied.

"I heard he had a daughter in medical school, but no one ever spoke anything of it" Hermann added.

Dani swallowed thickly, her smile fading a bit. "My dad's a really private guy. He likes to keep his personal life private" she defended, the automatic reply already coming out.

Kelly noticed her tense and her mood changed when the guys started talking about her dad. He wondered what happened. As far as he knew, her relationship with her dad was fine.

"So that makes you Bobby's sister?" Gabby asked.

Before she could respond, they all head, "damn straight!"

Dani turned with a smile seeing her big brother walk through the door and straight up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I missed you so much Bobby" she said as she gave him a side hug.

"Right back at you kid. It's good to have you home" he replied.

She smiled, "I'm glad to be home. How are you? How's Alyssa and Nick?" she asked about her sister-in-law and nephew.

Bobby smiled, "they are good. They are all excited to have you here and can't wait to see you" he replied.

"Good, I'm excited to see them" she stated.

"You know, now I get why it took so long for us to figure out who you were. You're all sweet and kind, I don't know how you are related" the guys teased her and Bobby.

"Hey, these are the guys from the unit. Jay Halstead, Erin Lindsay, Kevin Atwater, Antonio Dawson, Al, Kim Burgess, Roman, Sgt. Platt and Sgt. Voight" he introduced.

Jay smiled and shook her hand, "nice to meet you" he greeted.

"Nice to meet you guys too. I'm Dani, Bobby's sister" she introduced herself.

"We heard a lot about you, it's nice to put a face to a name" Erin greeted.

Dani smiled, "thanks, the same for you guys, Bobby talks about you all the time. We are all family here. If you guys ever need anything, let me know. I'd be glad to help when I can" she replied.

It was nice getting to know everyone. When they got a minute, Bobby pulled his sister to the side to talk to her privately.

"So, how are you really doing?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'm fine. Glad to be back home" she replied vaguely.

"Good, we are glad to have you back but that's not what I was talking about. Does Dad know you are back? How are things with Kelly?" he asked, wanting to know how she really was.

"Dad doesn't care about me, I don't either. Things with Kelly are getting figured out. They are really a nice group. Besides, I have Matt to vent to" she replied seriously.

Bobby nodded and took a chug of his beer, surveying the room. He met Severide's gaze and tipped his beer in his direction. Kelly nodded in acknowledgment. Matt and Bobby knew that they still loved each other. They just needed to figure it out on their own.

Dani was staying in Bobby's guestroom until she got settled. Her family was really happy and excited to have her back. They really missed her while she was gone. No one was more excited than her nephew. He was thrilled to have his aunt staying with them.

A week went by and it was time for family dinner with the whole family. Dani was nervous, but Nick was excited. He grabbed her hand and led them all through his grandfather's house.

"Grandpa, grandpa, Aunt Dani's here, and she's staying with us" he reported excitedly.

Michael Taylor smiled at his grandson before giving his daughter a pointed look. "Daniela" he greeted very serious.

She just nodded at her dad, "Pop, it's good to see you. You look good" she tried to be polite.

"I suppose you're staying for good now" he asked.

Dani glanced at her brother across the table. "Yes, I am for now. I am heading up the liaison program between the hospital and the EMT's. It's new so we are just starting up" she explained.

He scoffed, "never could make up your mind. I don't know why your wasting your time working at the firehouse. You'll never be more than an EMT. You should have just staid in Boston" he replied.

Dani was expecting the speech. Her dad never supported her. Not even when she was little. She knew it was coming. Her parents were traditional to fault. They expected their daughters to stay home, raise a family and their sons to go out and support their women.

"Dad come on" Johnny tried to defend his sister.

"No, it's okay Johnny. I was waiting for the worthlessness speech. Thanks dad, at least you let me get through the appetizers. No worries. I'm not quitting, I'm not going anywhere, and I am coordinating this program. You don't like me being here or around the firehouse, too bad. Don't be in my life. I grew up. I'm not afraid of you anymore" she said before getting up and walking.

She had enough of him and his attitude. She didn't want to be alone and she needed a drink. "Bobby, I'll see you later" she said to her brother before grabbing her stuff and walking out of the house.

When got to Molly's it was empty. There were only a few people scattered around the bar. "Hey kid, don't you all usually have family dinners on Sunday's?" Hermann asked.

Dani took a seat on the bar and shrugged, "it got cut short. Things between my dad and I are a little complicated" she didn't really need to go into detail.

Hermann got the idea. He wasn't nosy. He put a corona in front of her. "No worried kid, we all have our own problems" he added.

She just smiled and changed the subject. She started asking him about his life and his kids. It was really easy to talk to Hermann. He was like the dad in the group.

"So, are you going to tell me what's the deal with you and Severide?" he asked.

She smirked, playing with the label on the bottle. "What makes you think there's something going on?" she retorted.

He smiled, "I may be old, but I notice things" he added.

She smiled, "it's complicated. I was young, had a lot going on and needed a distraction" she vaguely explained.

Hermann nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Incoming" he warned.

Before Dani could turn to see what, he was talking about, said distraction came in and took a seat next to her. He immediately knew something was wrong. He grabbed her hand and led her to the back booth, away from prying ears.

"Tell me what's wrong" he said.

She gave him a pointed look. He didn't need to do this for her anymore. "Kelly," she started.

"No Dani. Come on, I can't just walk around here pretending I don't care about you or know when something is up with you. You may just want to be civil but that's not enough" he stated.

There was no question that he messed up before, but he wanted to make things right with her. "We have too much history to just be friends" she replied.

After all they went through together, being friends would just be a demotion. "Friends with benefits?" he suggested with a sly smirk.

Dani couldn't help but let out a laugh and hit in the stomach. That was the point of the question. He wanted to make her smile.

"Seriously, tell me what's wrong" he said after a minute.

She let out a breath and took a long chug of her beer. "Things got kind of rough at dinner with me and dad. Things changed a lot when I went away to school" she explained.

Kelly got up and moved to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. He knew he was pushing it, but ne needed her to know he was there for her and that she wasn't alone.

She pulled away and wiped her tears laughing. "I'm sorry. This isn't your problem anymore" she said.

Kelly pulled her into his chest and kissed her temple. "Listen to me, no matter what happens with us, I am always going to be there for you" he said.

That's how their relationship started and that's how it was going to stay. They were just civil with each other. Things were easier at the firehouse too.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **3 weeks later….**_

The guys were getting used to Dani around the firehouse. They were enjoying getting to know her better also. It was also easier going with Kelly too, now that they knew the basis of their new relationship.

It was about 3 weeks after her arrival when things started to take a turn.

Dani was stocking the ambo when Gabby came over. "Hey Dani, you have a visitor" she said.

Dani nodded, wiped her hands on her thighs before jumping out of the ambo and making her way over to the doors of the garage. Dani froze when she saw who was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got transferred to Firehouse 38 and heard you were here. I have to bring some reports to Chief Boden from a conjoined call. I miss you Dani" he moved to step towards her, but she stepped back, away from him.

That's when Kelly stepped up. He'd been watching her though the whole encounter. When he saw her tense and move away, he knew something was wrong.

Dani glanced at him as he stepped up beside her. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" the guy replied.

"Lt. Kelly Severide, Squad 3. Since you are coming into my firehouse, harassing my friend, I think it is my business" Kelly defended her.

She turned and put a hand on his chest to stop him. She saw the guys taking a step closer to them, ready to defend her and their lieutenant if necessary. She didn't want to cause trouble.

"Cody, please just leave. I don't want trouble here" she said.

Cody looked at her with a pointed look. "We will talk eventually Dani. I want my girlfriend back" he said.

Dani glared, "I told you back in Boston that we are done. I told you that we are over. We don't have anything together anymore. Leave and stay away from me" she warned before going back to the firehouse and straight into the locker room. She just needed a minute.

Kelly was right on her heels, following her in and locking the door behind them. "Who the hell was that Dani?" he asked.

"We went out a couple times in med school. He got obsessed and rough. I ended it. He doesn't get it, doesn't get that we are over" she informed.

Kelly wiped her tears and pulled her into his arms. "He's not going to bother you anymore Dani. Did you tell Bobby or Johnny? You need to report him" he said.

"It's not that serious Kelly. He wouldn't hurt me" she said.

Before Kelly could press further, they got a call. **'Truck 81, Ambo 61, Battalion 25, Squad 3…structure collapse'** the operator said.

They all got into gear. Dani left all her emotions behind and got into doctor mode. The scene was a mess. Her dad was there as the on-scene commander, calling orders to everyone.

"Chief Taylor" Kelly greeted as Squad waited for their orders.

"There's a trauma triage at the ambo. They need help there" he said to his daughter indirectly.

Dani ignored her dad and ran right over to the victim crushed under a pile of rocks.

"Hello Sir, I am a doctor. I am here to help you. Can you tell me what hurts?" she asked as she laid her bag of equipment down.

"My ribs hurt to breathe. My leg hurts a little" he said.

Dani nodded and pulled out her stethoscope. "I'm going to take a listen okay" she started listening to his lungs, checking his abdomen and the pulses in his legs. "Sir, what's your name?" she asked.

"Derek" he replied breathlessly.

"Okay Derek, I'm Dani. I'm a trauma surgeon. I am going to be honest with you. Your breathing sounds coarse, your lungs are working extra hard to breathe. That's the last of your worries. I can't feel a pulse on your right ankle. That means there is no blood flow to the leg. You have a crush injury. In order for you to survive, I need to take off your leg" she informed.

"What are my chances doc?" he asked.

She noticed everyone, especially her dad and Kelly gather around her waiting for her next move. "This is not an OR. There is a risk of bleeding, but I think that if we don't do this now, you won't survive" she said.

He nodded, "do it" he consented.

"Dani" her dad started.

"No, I can do this. This is what I know how to do" she yelled.

"Okay everyone enough, let Dani do what she needs to" Kelly defended her.

She let out a nervous breath and nodded, "Dawson, start an IV and hang fluids" she ordered. "Brett, call Med and fill them in. Have and OR and Connor Rhodes on standby" she instructed as she started to set up her equipment.

Dani pulled out some morphine. "Okay Derek, here is some pain medication I am going to get started" she said.

Dawson and Brett monitored his vitals as Dani performed the procedure. Brett handed her the packing as they packed the wound and wrapped it up for the transfer to the hospital.

"Okay, let's get him to Med. I am worried about the bleeding" she said as Kelly and the squad carried the gurney to the ambo and got the patient loaded in. It was a rough call.

Once they got the hospital, Connor was waiting for the ambo at the doors to the ER. They got the call from Dawson and the recap from Dani on the way to the OR.

Dani followed them into the OR. She was there for Derek and she wanted to see this case through. While they were in there, Derek bottomed out. He started bleeding out. They tried to infuse him and get his blood to clot but it was too late.

Dani took a shower in the locker room and changed into some new scrubs before finding Connor waiting for her at her locker. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shrugged and broke down. Connor wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in a hug. She told him about Kelly and her daughter. He knew the day was rough for her. "It'll be okay. I'm really sorry about your day. I know things are hard for you right now. If you don't want to talk to your brothers or Kelly, then you have me. I'm here for you too Dani" he said wiping her tears.

She smiled, "thank you Connor. I don't know why God put you in my life, but I am grateful he did" she said.

He smiled and gave her another hug before kissing the top of her head. Dani had to get back to the firehouse. Everyone watched as she just walked in and made her way up to her office. They knew what happened at the hospital and knew it had to be tough for her.

She kept her herself the rest of the shift. She dropped her report off in Chief Boden's office before making her way back to her office.

Kelly had enough and made his way up to the office quarters. He knew the day was hard for her already but with the call ending the way it did, he knew she was hurting.

He was about to knock when he heard her on the phone.

" _Dani, I'm worried about you. I know this day is rough enough for you without the call you went on and seeing Dad and dealing with his bullshit" Bobby said._

"Bobby, I'm fine okay. I promise everything is okay. I am just trying to work through things" she replied.

" _Is Kelly going to help you through this? He needs to take responsibility" Bobby argued._

"Bobby, stop blaming Kelly. It's not his fault. I just have to get through today. I'll be fine. I have to go. I'll text you later" she said before hanging up.

She just rested her head on her arms. Kelly knocked on her door and made his way in. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

He gave her a pointed look. "Are you okay? With today and everything?" he asked.

She tensed a little. They had never talked about this before. "I'm fine, just dealing with the day" she replied.

He nodded and glanced down before looking like he was going to say anything but not knowing what. Dani got up from the desk and sat next to him on the bed. "Kelly what's going on?" she asked.

"Dani, I know that I wasn't there for you back then. I wasn't there when you had to go through all this. You went though everything on your own. I know I can't just make up for that in one I'm sorry, but I want you to know that I am here for you" he said.

Dani looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Kelly what happened was no one's fault. We were young and didn't know what we were doing. I don't blame you. Today is hard for both of us" she replied.

He nodded, "I know. I'm just saying that I am here for you" he said kissing the top of her head.

It was a really rough day for Dani. She was dealing with a wide range of emotions. After shift, she made her way to the cemetery. She sent her brothers a text and let them know that she just needed her own space.

She crouched by the grave and laid the flowers down. "Hi Jessica, I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. I really miss you. I was thinking a lot about you today. I'm working at the firehouse and we had a really rough call and I thought a lot about you. I really miss you" she cried as she ran her fingers over the name on the tombstone.

"She misses you too. She's watching us and she's always there with us" she turned to see Kelly standing there.

She got up and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"I came to say goodbye. I've been coming here every year since she died" he replied.

Dani nodded and turned back to the grave. Kelly wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his chest. "You know she's always with us" he said.

She nodded, "I know, thank you for coming" she replied.

He kissed the top of her head, "I'll always be there for you" he stated.

"How about you come back to my house. I always watch her favorite movie and eat popcorn" she looked up at him as she suggested.

He smiled down at her, "I would love that" he followed her home.

Once they got to her apartment, they were both somber. Dani changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. Kelly made himself comfortable on the couch as Dani set up the movie.

They started out on opposite sides of the couch. Kelly woke up towards the end of the movie. It took him a minute to realize he was at Dani's. He looked down to see Dani asleep curled on his chest.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He readjusted himself a little, so he could get off the couch without waking her up.

He left her on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Kelly wasn't a great cook, but he could at least fry some eggs.

Dani stirred on the couch and started to wake up, looking around trying to remember what she was doing on the couch. She heard some noises coming from the kitchen, so she peered over the couch and saw Kelly standing there at the stove.

She laid back down on the couch and just took a breath, looking at the ceiling as the memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

She took another breath before getting off the couch and silently making her way to the kitchen. She stood at the entry and just watched Kelly try to make breakfast.

The eggs were frying in some canola oil and the bacon was sizzling in the pan on the next burner. Kelly reached in to flip the eggs when some oil splashed up at him, causing him to pull his hand back and silently swear.

Dani walked over to the island and smiled, "that's what you get for trying to make breakfast" she teased as she made her way over to the stove.

He laughed and relinquished control, letting Dani take over finishing making the eggs and the bacon. Kelly made himself comfortable on the island, watching Dani finish cooking. It was bringing him back to when they used to do things like this when they were married.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Flashback….**_

Kelly and Dani were 18 and 20 years old, having moved into their first house and settling into married life. It was like any other morning after having a hard night at the academy.

Kelly was barely awake, still cuddled in bed, feeling lazy and not wanting to get up. There were so many pillows and the sheets were so comfortable, he didn't want to get up. Looking at the clock, he saw it was already 10am. He could hear Dani downstairs and could smell the food from the kitchen.

He finally got up and made his way downstairs. He stopped in the entrance of the kitchen to see Dani standing at the counter in her underwear and a baggy Squad shirt of his shaking her hips to the music playing softly in the kitchen.

He took a seat at the table and surveyed the kitchen. There was flour everywhere, a kettle warming up on the stove and her hair up in a messy bun. He looked up and down his wife seeing her hips shaking, flour on her hips.

He licked his lips, looking at her bottom, transfixed. There was a spot of flour on her skin, right at the edge of her underwear, kissing her skin.

When she moved to take the kettle off the stove, she turned to set it on the counter and pour her tea, jumping when she noticed her husband sitting at the table with a hungry expression on his face.

"Jesus Christ Kelly" she clutched her chest in surprise, "I told you not to sneak up on me anymore" she warned him.

He got up and made his way over to her, "couldn't help myself" he smirked looking at her from under his brow. His hair was slightly wet at the ends and ruffled. She smiled, loving the way he looked in the morning.

"Breakfast is almost ready" she said with a smile.

"Mhmm" he groaned and wrapped his hands around her, putting his hands on her hips, following her exact motions that she was doing on the dough in her hands.

"You have flour on your ass" he whispered into her ear, biting impatiently on her neck. Dani tried to keep a cool exterior for at least a couple minutes.

"Do I?" she teased, already knowing where this was going.

His hand came down hard and unexpected on her ass, causing her to shiver, suppressing a yelp of pleasure and surprise.

"Not anymore" he replied.

He continued kissing and nibbling on her neck and shoulders, while she tried to keep kneading the dough but now all she was doing was clutching it tightly, unable to think of anything but Kelly's hot and hard stomach against her back and his raging erection pressing intimately, suggestively, deliciously to her tailbone.

She gave up when he moved his hands up her stomach under the thin t-shirt and cupped her breasts, pressing into her violently.

"Drop your pants" she breathed out, throwing her head back, letting him kiss her anywhere he could reach.

"As you wish" he turned her to face him, her hands smeared in flour.

He lifted her slightly, the tiny little thing she was compared to his towering figure, and kissed her, touching her lips with his tongue, always like the first time.

"There's going to be dough on everything right?" she whispered, gasping for air, as she sat on the counter and started his way down her body, impatiently removing the shirt out of the way.

"I can guarantee that princess" he pulled down her knickers, kneeling before her.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dani turned to put the food on the table when she saw Kelly looking at her like he was trying to see through her. She put the food on the island and walked over to sit next to him, "Kelly, are you okay? You're thinking really hard there" she smiled as she sat on the bar stool.

He shook his head and smiled at her, making his plate, "yeah, it was nothing. Just seeing you standing at the stove in those small little shorts made me think of that time you were trying to make croissants and flour ended up everywhere" he smirked as he saw her look down at her plate and blush.

"Yeah I remember. You always did make a mess in the kitchen" she stated.

Kelly smirked as he turned to look at her, "if memory serves me, I wasn't alone making the mess most of the time" he teased, laughing when Dani buried her head in her hands.

Before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, you start eating" Dani needed an out. Kelly just continued laughing.

Dani made her way to the living room to open the door, standing there surprised to see her mom and dad.

"Mom, Pop, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" she asked, moving aside to let them in.

Kelly heard her from the kitchen, standing at his place watching her parents walk through the door, stopping short at the sight of him.

"Kelly" her mom asked, looking between the two, taking their state of undress as a sign.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing in my daughters' house this early?" her dad asked.

Dani closed the door and moved to stand next to Kelly. "We were just having breakfast Pop. We just woke up. What's going on? Why are you both here so early?" Dani turned the conversation around.

"Your mother was worried about you after yesterday and wanted to check on you before I left for the office" Chief Taylor stated.

"I am fine mom. Kelly was there for me. We got through it together" Dani replied.

Chief Taylor scoffed at hearing that Kelly was there over night with his daughter. Dani glared at her dad. "What dad?" she asked, getting ready for war.

"Now you deal with it together? It's too late Daniella. Jessica is already dead. You are the one who left your family, your home and your marriage to live your life. You chose to deal with this alone. You were the one who chose to leave and not let your family, or your husband be there for you" he yelled at her.

Dani just stood there with tears running down her face. She wasn't expecting that. She didn't know what to say. "I left for college dad. I went to further my education, to become a doctor. I didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't know I was losing everything by moving away to college. I came to you for help. I called and told you that I needed to come home and get in contact with Kelly. You never helped me. I had to figure things out on my own. Jessica was sick. It wasn't my fault or anyone's that she died. And thank God for Bobby and Matt for telling Kelly and helping me deal with everything. I needed my family and you weren't there for me" she cried.

"You made your choice when you left Chicago" Chief Taylor said.

"Michael" her mother scolded her father.

"Chief, I need you to hear me say this. I didn't know about Jessica until after she was already sick. I didn't know Dani was pregnant. I feel terrible that she had to go through that all on her own, but she did and she's a stronger woman for it. Your daughter not only dealt with moving away from her family, she made a life for herself, worked 2 jobs while being pregnant and going to medical school full time. You should be proud of the woman she is, not ashamed of what happened in the past that was out of our control" Kelly defended Dani as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"You don't know anything of it son" Chief Taylor said.

"I know that it's time for you to go" Kelly left Dani in the kitchen and opened the door to her apartment for her parents to leave.

She told him that she was having problems with her family and the relationship with her dad was strained since she left for school, but he didn't know the extent of it. He felt horrible she had to deal with all that on her own. She had no one with her at all.

Once her parents left, Kelly walked right up to her and engulfed her in his arms, letting her sob and the damn break. "It's going to be okay" he whispered reassuringly as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry you had to be subjected to some stupid Taylor drama" she said between tears.

Kelly shook his head, "no other place I would rather be" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5- End Game

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading, favoriting and following. Please Review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **More on the relationship with Kelly and Dani and their progression since coming together at Jessica's grave.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 5- End Game**

"Chief, I need you to hear me say this. I didn't know about Jessica until after she was already sick. I didn't know Dani was pregnant. I feel terrible that she had to go through that all on her own, but she did and she's a stronger woman for it. Your daughter not only dealt with moving away from her family, she made a life for herself, worked 2 jobs while being pregnant and going to medical school full time. You should be proud of the woman she is, not ashamed of what happened in the past that was out of our control" Kelly defended Dani as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"You don't know anything of it son" Chief Taylor said.

"I know that it's time for you to go" Kelly left Dani in the kitchen and opened the door to her apartment for her parents to leave.

She told him that she was having problems with her family and the relationship with her dad was strained since she left for school, but he didn't know the extent of it. He felt horrible she had to deal with all that on her own. She had no one with her at all.

Once her parents left, Kelly walked right up to her and engulfed her in his arms, letting her sob and the damn break. "It's going to be okay" he whispered reassuringly as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry you had to be subjected to some stupid Taylor drama" she said between tears.

Kelly shook his head, "no other place I would rather be" he replied.

Dani tried to avoid Kelly as much as she could after having him listen to the blowout with her parents. She didn't ever expect her dad to go off on her like he did. She knew he was angry with her, but she didn't think it was that bad.

No matter, Kelly was there for her all day after. Even now, weeks later he wouldn't stop texting her, asking her if she needed anything, making sure she was okay, telling her to relay the information to her brothers for help. She found it sweet, but she was also beyond embarrassed. While they were working their way to be some sort of friends again, he didn't need to deal with this.

Kelly on the other hand was glad that he was there for her when she needed him. He wanted to show her that she could depend on him. He wanted her back and he wanted to do right by her. He would go at her pace and deal with being friends for now, but he wanted her, and he was going to get her.

After sleeping next to her all night on the couch, feeling her in his arms again, Kelly was even more aware of her presence in and out of the firehouse. It was a different kind of tension. He was running out of time to deal with it.

The 6 weeks of her program were up, and he didn't know what she was going to do. He's been wanting to ask her for the last few days, but he didn't know how to broach the subject. He really had no right to know, but he needed to know.

Dani was finally free. She knew where she stood with her family, with Kelly and with friends. Now it was her turn to make decisions for herself, no matter what anyone else felt. She needed to make this decision for herself. She was done with her program and she knew she needed to stay.

Her brother and friends were thrilled for her. She was really only curious about one opinion, but she hasn't gotten to see him or talk to him since the day at Jessica's grave.

The banquet ceremony for all the top brass to celebrate the success of her program and the firehouse achievements would be the first time they would all be in the same room again since that awful day. She was nervous about how it was going to go.

Alyssa was out of town, so Bobby told her that he would go with her and watch out for her. He was trying to calm her nerves, but it wasn't helping.

"Ready Dani?" he asked as he walked into her house.

Dani came down in a simple black dress that had a deep V, synched cut outs at the waist and her hair twisted up in a curly updo. She was really nervous, as she smoothed her dress down for the 100th time that night.

"Damn Dani, you look great. Are you ready for tonight?" he asked. He knew what happened with their father. While his sister didn't spill the beans, his brother-in-law did. Bobby got a long angry phone call from one firehouse lieutenant that was worried for his sister.

"I don't know. I am kind of nervous, maybe I should just stay home" she suggested.

Bobby gave her a pointed look. "HELL NO, you are not staying home. This is your program. You created it and saw it through. You are going to be great. You look beautiful and me and Johnny are here to have your back" he said.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around him in a hug. She didn't know he knew about the argument with their dad and he was going to keep it that way.

"I love you. You guys are the best brothers any girl could ever ask for" she stated.

Bobby smiled and wrapped her in a hug, "don't you forget it" he replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At the ball, everyone could tell that Kelly was on edge. He was waiting for Dani. He kept looking for Dani every time someone walked in the door. He was on pins and needles. He didn't know what she decided to do but he didn't think he could handle it if she left again. Not this time.

The chatter and whispers started to travel across the room, causing him to turn to the door to see Bobby and Dani walk into the banquet hall.

Matt saw Kelly freeze and stare at Dani at a loss for words. He could understand why, she looked beautiful. He also knew the real reason Kelly was enthralled. He loved her and wanted her back.

Bobby squeezed Dani's hand and led her into the banquet hall. Johnny and Lena walked right over. They knew that she was feeling nervous. "Hey, are you okay? Hanging in there?" Lena asked Dani as she pulled her to the side, away from the boys.

The younger woman let out a stressed breath. "I have no idea what the hell I am going to do. I decided today though that I am staying in Chicago and I don't give a flying damn what my dad thinks about it. I just need to figure out everything with Kelly and how that's going to work" she said.

Lena nodded in understanding. Lena knew how hard this was for her sister-in-law. She was there for the whole Dani/Kelly situation the first time around. "Well you better figure it out soon because here comes the man in question" Lena said.

Dani gave her a confused look before turning around and following her sister-in-law's gaze to see Kelly and Matt making their way over.

"Hello ladies, you both look beautiful tonight" Matt greeted.

Dani smiled and greeted them with a hug. "Matt, you look handsome tonight" Dani greeted.

Things were awkward and tense. Kelly smiled down at Dani as he looked her over. He was taking her in from head to toe. "You look beautiful Dani" he said.

Dani blushed, looking down with embarrassment. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she replied.

Matt looked at Lena and the boys before they all nodded in understanding. They could tell that Kelly and Dani needed some alone time.

"We're going to get a drink, leave you guys alone" Matt said as they all walked away.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kelly and Dani staid quiet for a little while before he broke the ice. "Gabby and Brett are really excited about tonight" he said.

Dani smiled, "good, they deserve this. They did a great job and took everything in like champs" she replied.

Kelly stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, what are your plans after this?" he asked.

Dani smiled as she looked up at him, "are you asking me on a date lieutenant?" she teased.

Kelly looked up at her surprised before he noticed the teasing look on her face. He smiled, "if I thought it would keep you in Chicago, then I would ask you out in a heartbeat" he replied.

Dani smiled at the gesture. He didn't want her to leave. "Well then when are you going to pick me up?" she dared.

Kelly took a minute to process her words before he looked up at her smiling, "really?" he asked when he realized what she was saying. She smiled and nodded, "yeah, it's time for me to come home" she said.

 _Matt stood with the Taylor family watching the couple. When they saw smiling, they relaxed a little. "Dani looks happy, so it must be going well" Lena observed._

" _It better be going well. Hell will freeze over before I let Kelly Severide hurt my sister again" Bobby said._

 _Being the oldest, he was the most protective of the Taylor bunch. He saw what his sister went through the first time around, even though they parted as friends._

" _You don't give your sister enough credit. She is strong all on her own" Lena defended._

"I'm really glad to hear that Dani. Everyone loves you here and I think that the firehouse would have pitched a fit if you decided to leave. There was no way that Dawson and Brett were going to let you go without a fight. They would really miss you" he stated.

He was elated that she decided to stay. He loved her and now he would get the chance to really show her how he felt.

Dani smiled, "yeah I really love them too. They really do grow on you. I don't think I would have found friends like that again. I would really miss them too, everyone at the firehouse" she stated gazing at him, silently including him in that general statement.

He smiled and nodded in understanding. It was still awkward and weird for them to talk to each other about their feelings but he understood what she was trying to say.

Dani accepted a drink from Kelly before looking around them. "Where's your date? Don't tell me Kelly Severide couldn't find a plus one for the evening" she teased.

Kelly smirked and looked at the floor before glancing back up at her. "No, uh, she's out of town" he replied.

Dani nodded in understanding. It got really awkward really fast. Neither knew what to say. "You seem really happy Kelly" Dani observed.

She's been watching him these last couple weeks. Kelly smiled **," yeah, because of you"** he thought to himself. "Yeah, I've been doing alright" he replied.

Before Dani could reply, she noticed her dad walking over. Kelly stood up straighter next to her. He did however notice Dani tense next to him. He was worried about confronting her dad after the blowout in her kitchen.

"Chief" Kelly greeted.

Her dad looked between the two curious. It was like they didn't argue and blow up with each other a couple weeks before.

"Lieutenant, congratulations on Squad 3's overall rating and your Top 3 ranking. That's a great honor for your team and your firehouse" her dad complimented Kelly in a professional manner.

The lieutenant smiled and shook the chief's hand. "Thank you but the real credit goes to Dani. Her program helped us bring up our numbers and improve our stats" Kelly replied smiling at Dani.

She smiled up at him and shook her head, "thank you but it was a team effort" she hated being the center of attention.

Her dad shifted his attention to her and nodded. "Yes, I heard your program was quiet the success" he stopped short of congratulating her.

Dani didn't expect it. That would mean he would have to admit he was wrong. Kelly noticed the tension between them. "Yes, it was. Now both the CFD and medical community will benefit from a joint effort that was supposed to fail" she replied.

Throughout the program, she heard her dad's doubts against her and her ability to run the program. She only used it to work harder and prove her dad wrong.

Chief Taylor just huffed at his daughter. He just didn't understand her. She had everything in Chicago. A good home, stable career, loving husband. He just didn't know why she wanted to throw all that away and move away. He nodded to Severide before walking off.

Dani laughed and wiped a hand over her face. Kelly leant against the bar next to her confused. He just looked at her expectantly. She didn't really tell anyone about what happened with her dad. No one outside her family knew.

"Well, are you okay? Is he still on you about leaving Chicago?" he asked.

"Kelly, you don't get it. My dad never thought my program would work. He never believed I could do it" she finally explained.

Kelly now really looked at her surprised. "What the hell are you talking about? Why?" he replied.

"Because I had you, a home a family. Why leave and mess everything up? Only someone stupid and indecisive would give that all up" she reasoned for Kelly.

Severide looked at her shocked. He never would have thought chief would blame her for their break-up. Then it occurred to him. "You never told him why we broke up?" Kelly asked.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Why ruin the image of the perfect son-in-law? No one knows except Bobby and Matt" she said.

Kelly took a minute to process what she was saying. It was all his fault really. He was the one that pushed her away. Made her follow her dreams. Her dad hates her because of him. The reality of it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Jesus Dani, I never knew. Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have to go through this alone" he argued. No matter what their relationship, he would always love her and be there for her.

"Because Kelly. I am not your problem anymore. You shouldn't have to deal with things like this for me" she tried to reason.

Severide shook his head, "Bullshit! You are my wife until we figure out otherwise. If you are going through something, then you always have me to lean on" he replied.

 **Marks couldn't keep his eyes off the couple. He was watching Dani all night. Severide couldn't seem to stay away form her and it was starting to piss him off. She was his and no one else's. He would do anything to get her back.**

The guys from 51 were proud. The pilot program Dani started up was a great success and they were finally being recognized for doing something right.

With Dani having decided to stay in Chicago and being already comfortable at the firehouse, the brass kept her as a liaison with the hospital. Both parties liked and respected her, so it was a good fit.

When it came time to hand out the awards, Chief Boden got up on stage and started the ceremony for Firehouse 51.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. This night marks the first of many that brought everyone together to celebrate the success of a liaison program between the hospital and the fire department. Dr. Daniella Taylor is a board-certified trauma doctor who also graduated top of her class at the fire academy as an EMT and then a firefighter. Dr. Taylor worked with our EMT's as a field trauma doctor who trained and certified them in procedures that have the possibility to save someone's life in route to the hospital. It takes a special person to lead and train others. I would like to personally thank Dr. Taylor for what she has done for my firehouse. Please give a warm welcome for Dr. Daniella Taylor" he announced as he introduced her up.

Dani got up and smiled as she made her way up to the stage. She got an award and certificate of completion.

"Thank you, Chief Boden, it was an honor to work with your firehouse. While I headed up the program, it was a team effort. Everyone, specifically the EMT's of firehouse 51 should be proud of themselves. The success of this program is because of their hard work and determination. They all deserve this award. Congratulations to you all" she said nodding to the chief again before making her way back to her table.

Once the speeches were over, Lena and the rest of the guys ran to hug and congratulate her on the certification.

"Great job Dani, I am so proud of you girl. You did a great job on this program" Lena said giving her sister in law a side nudge.

Dani smiled and turned bright red. She hated being the center of attention. Kelly was about to walk over and congratulate Dani when he saw Connor Rhodes walk over to her.

Dani smiled and wrapped Connor in a big hug. "You did a great job, you should be proud of yourself" he said pulling her into a tighter hug.

Dani smiled and pulled away shrugging, "it was a team effort and you know that" she chided him.

He laughed, "yeah maybe" he nodded in agreement, "but they weren't the ones working their selves thin trying to research and put together action plans between surgeries and seeing people in the ED. You were going crazy for months and after being a witness to that for months, I am going to say good job and that you should be proud of yourself" he replied.

Dani blushed and nodded, "well thank you, I appreciate it" she stated.

 _Kelly was pissed watching her interaction with Connor Rhodes. He knew the guy was trying to get in her pants. The way she was smiling at him and laughing with him. It was grating on Kelly's nerves._

 _When he saw her blush while with Connor, he snapped and made his way over to the couple._

Connor straightened up when he saw Kelly coming over. "Incoming" he whispered to Dani. She looked at him confused before turning around and seeing Kelly storming over.

She looked down to hide her smile. She knew he was going to be irritated that she was laughing and talking with Connor.

"Dr. Rhodes" he greeted when he came over and stood directly behind Dani, putting his arms around her, pulling her around him and into his chest.

Dani couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "Lieutenant" Connor greeted.

"Connor was just congratulating me on the success of the program. I was trying to tell him that it was a team's effort" she stated.

Connor laughed and shook his head, "seeing this gorgeous lady working the way she was to make this thing work, she deserves the credit and the attention" he was just adding fuel to the fire.

She felt Kelly tense behind her, and widened her eyes giving Connor a warning as to put a can in it. He was just making matters worse. "Is that right?" he asked.

Connor nodded, "yeah, as a matter of fact it is. In fact, we were just going to celebrate at dinner. My treat" he said leaning forward to kiss Dani's cheek before walking away.

When he was gone, Dani turned to Kelly expectantly waiting for him to blow up. "So, you are going on a date with Connor Rhodes?" he asked.

Dani smiled and nodded, looking at him quizzically. "Yeah, we are friends, is that a problem?" she replied.

"No, why would it be?" he scoffed and shrugged.

Dani laughed and wrapped him in a surprised hug, "thanks Kelly" she kissed his cheek and walked away leaving him confused as ever.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Being a Friday night, everyone would have expected the firehouse to be slammed but it was actually the opposite. They were all sitting on their hands when a big call came in.

" _Ambo 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Battalion 25…structural fire…"_ the operator called at least three firehouses to the scene.

Dani jumped in the back of the ambo as they rolled out. She had a feeling this was going to be bad. When they arrived on scene her dad was already there calling out orders.

Kelly and Matt each took teams into one building for search and rescue. Dani was working triage when she got a call from Dawson in the second building.

"Chief we need Taylor up here" she radioed Chief Boden.

Dani already grabbed her gear, just waiting for permission. "Go" was all she needed to hear before making her way into the building, passing her dad and brothers on the way.

Bobby had a CI in the building and Johnny was with his firehouse on the scene. Dani saw Gabby trying to calm a woman she presumed was the CI on the stairs.

Dani dropped her stuff and got into it. She grabbed the woman's swinging hands and got in her face. "HEY, HEY!" She yelled to get her attention.

Once the woman made eye contact she continued, "I am a doctor. I am here to help you. Keep moving and jerking around you are going to make things worse so calm down" she argued.

The woman took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Once she started cooperating, Dawson confirmed her identity as the CI and helped Dani wrap her open tib/fib fracture.

"Dani" Gabby called out, looking over the doctor's shoulder.

Dani followed her gaze to see fire rising up the steps and fast. They quickly got Candy on the backboard and made their way upstairs.

"Chief, we've got a fast-rising fire in here. We're stuck in a bedroom with an open fracture" Daniella reported.

Chief Boden and Taylor simultaneously called for engine to get on it. Kelly and Matt heard Dani's report from the other building. They quickly walked into a room and went straight towards the window.

"Dawson get to the window. We are in the building across from you" Matt ordered.

Gabby went to the window and looked for her husband in the next building across the way. "I see you. What do we do?" she asked.

"Chief, we can put a straight ladder across and bring them over" Severide suggested.

After a bit of back and forth between everyone, that's what they decided to do. Dani reported that the woman didn't have much time and they needed to get her out of the building if she was going to make it.

Once the ladder was in place, they send the victim first. Kelly and Matt pulled the backboard across the ladder and got her to safety in the next building.

"Okay Dawson, you're up" Dani said.

Gabby spun around to her and shook her head. "No way, I'm not leaving you all alone in here" Gabby protested.

Kelly was a little glad hearing Gabby say no, wanting Dani by his side safe and sound but he knew better. "I am the superior officer here and it's my call so get on the ladder and haul ass" Dani ordered.

Gabby hesitated for a minute to make sure Dani was sure. Dani waved her over to the window and helped her get on the ladder. "Be safe" she said as she watched Gabby make her way across the ladder.

Once they got her safely across, it was Dani's turn. The smoke was really starting to seep in and get really bad. Dani was having some trouble getting a breath.

"Okay Taylor, let's go" Kelly called.

Dani nodded, wrapped her bag around her and started out. She was about halfway across when she felt the ladder start to give. As if on autopilot, she dove for the wall. The railing and her bag hitting her ribs pretty good and digging into her side.

Kelly saw white in sheer terror when he saw Dani start to fall. Both he and Matt lunged for the window to grab her. They both looked out to see her holding the ledge below them. Kelly closed his eyes for a second of relief.

Chief Taylor knew his daughter staid at the firehouse to prove a point. He didn't realize the implication. Sure he knew it was dangerous but he never expected to see his daughter scale a ladder between buildings. And when he saw her fall, forget it. He stopped breathing; he thought he had a heart attack.

He watched as his son-in-law reached out to save his wife. "Dad, we have to get a ladder up there" Johnny stated.

"We have to help her" Bobby argued.

"Kelly and Matt will help her" Chief Taylor stated confidently.

"Dad wake the hell up. Your daughter is hanging on a ledge, holding herself up by a pipe. We have to help her somehow" Johnny yelled at his dad.

He got on the radio, "Matt, Kelly, what do you need us to do?" he asked.

"We got this Johnny, just shut the hell up" Kelly argued. He needed to focus on Dani and getting her safe. He didn't need people yelling it in his ears.

"Dani reach for my hand" Kelly called to her.

Dani tried to reach up, in turn stretching her ribs, causing her to scream out in pain. "I can't it's too far" she cried. She was scared. She really needed her husband.

As if reading her mind, Kelly stepped it up. "Listen to me, it is not going to end here. Let go of the railing and the bag. Then I want you to take a breath and push yourself up" he tried again.

Dani took a second to calm herself. She carefully let the bag drop with the ladder. Once she was free of all the excess weight, she ignored all the searing pain in her side and pushed up.

Kelly grabbed her hand and held on for dear life as he pulled her up. Matt grabbed her waist once she was level with the window and helped her into the building. Dani still felt the adrenaline, so she kept going.

They carried the patient out and into the ambo. "Call ahead to Med. Have Connor Rhodes on standby and tell him you are coming in with a trauma call" she ordered.

Gabby nodded, "you coming with?" she asked.

Dani waved them off, "no I'm good," she said.

Bobby kissed her cheek and held her at arm's length, "you okay?" he asked her giving her a once over. Dani smiled and nodded, "yeah, I am fine. Go, be with your CI" she pushed him to the ambo.

Once they were gone, Kelly made his way over to her. He didn't care who could see. He needed to know she was okay. He wrapped his arm around her, his head nuzzling her neck, taking her in. Dani smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am okay" she reassured.

He cupped her face, wiping the tears form her eyes. "You scared the life out of me" he stated.

She laughed, "I'm okay. Been through worse" she teased.

Kelly pulled back but kept her at arm's length. "That is not funny" he replied.

Dani tried to smile when she felt herself start to fade. She grabbed her side with one hand and squeezed his arm with the other. "Kelly" she got out when she started to fade.

She felt herself going black and start to fall. "Dani…hey Dani," he knelt down with her in his arms laying her down.

"Hey, WE NEED HELP HERE" he called out.


	6. Chapter 6- Lean on Me

**Hi All, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Sorry for the late updates, but I am working and a student, so please bare with me.**

 **So Kelly and Dani are in a tough spot. Dani has been hurt on the job and has forced Kelly to bring up feelings that he has been trying to suppress.**

 **Please continue reading to see how this story progresses and continue to let me know what you think of it.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 6- Lean on Me**

Once they were gone, Kelly made his way over to her. He didn't care who could see. He needed to know she was okay. He wrapped his arm around her, his head nuzzling her neck, taking her in. Dani smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am okay" she reassured.

He cupped her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You scared the life out of me" he stated.

She laughed, "I'm okay. Been through worse" she teased.

Kelly pulled back but kept her at arm's length. "That is not funny" he replied.

Dani tried to smile when she felt herself start to fade. She grabbed her side with one hand and squeezed his arm with the other. "Kelly" she got out when she started to fade.

She felt herself going black and start to fall. "Dani…hey Dani," he knelt down with her in his arms laying her down.

"Hey, WE NEED HELP HERE" he called out.

He laid her down and looked her over to see she was bleeding. Kelly raised her shirt and saw that she was bleeding from her side where the ladder hit her. Chout and Eddie ran over with the Taylors that were still left in the area. All of Firehouse 51 ran over.

"What happened? I thought she was okay" Johnny asked her as he knelt down to help the EMTs. They all had the basic training. "She was okay. We were talking and then she collapsed. It must be from when the ladder hit her side" Kelly explained.

Chout pressed gauze to the wound. They wrapped a pressure bandage around the wound. "We need to get her to Med. Her pulse is faint. She lost a lot of blood" Chout said.

"What are you waiting for, let's go" Kelly said. He was panicking.

There was no way he was going to lose her now. Not when he just got her back.

"We have to wait for the ambo. She lost too much blood" Chout argued.

"The hell we do" Kelly reached down and picked her up. She was limp in her arms as he carried her to the squad with Johnny on his tail.

"I'll clear your way to the hospital, just stay behind me and follow me" Bianca, Bobby's partner said to Tony.

The guys nodded and loaded up. They followed Bianca the whole way. She had lights and sirens the whole way to the hospital. On the way, Bianca called the hospital and made the report.

"Squad 1750 to Med" she radioed.

" _Go for Med" Connor answered the trauma radio. Lucky for them, he was passing the desk when he saw the call from the police. He recognized Bianca and Bobby's number._

"We are coming in hot with and escort for Squad 3 with a female victim 28year old, with a right sided abdominal crush injury. She slammed into a cement building and metal ladder. Female was awake, breathing and fine before she got white as a ghost and passed out. The wound is still bleeding pretty bad. EMT's say she lost a lot of blood and has gone into shock" Bianca radioed.

 _Connor got a sinking feeling about what he was hearing. The whole time that Bianca was giving the report, she refused to say the persons name. The fact that she was escorting Squad 3 meant that they knew that person._

" _Do you know who it is?" he asked._

Bianca took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from her eyes, "its Dani Taylor" she said.

 _Connor closed his eyes and hung his head. He knew it. Deep down he knew it was coming. "Okay, okay, we'll be ready" he said._

 _Connor hung up the radio and took a deep breath before getting ready. He looked at the desk and saw his colleagues looking at him with despair and worry. "We have a crush injury coming and this person is important to us. Let's get the trauma room ready and know that we have to do this for Dani" he said getting everyone moving._

The whole way to the hospital, Kelly kept Dani in his arms, praying she would wake up. She was pale and limp in his arms. "Come on Dani, you proved your point okay. You proved your point princess. Please, I can't lose you again. Please come back to me" he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple, tears rolling down his cheeks.

No one said anything. They didn't know the details of the situation, but they knew that Dani was very, very important to their lieutenant.

It wasn't a few minutes later, Bianca and the Squad rolled into the ambulance entrance at Chicago Med. They came to a skidding stop at the doors. Once the truck stopped, Kelly bolted out of the rig with a limp Dani in his arms.

He literally ran into the hospital, purely running on adrenaline and worry for his wife. "We need help here!" he called out.

Connor and April were ready. Once they saw the rig and police car roll into the bay, they ran towards them with a gurney.

"How's she doing?" he asked for an update.

"She hasn't woken up yet. She hasn't woken up since she passed out. She's getting really pale" Kelly replied. He wasn't medical at all. He didn't know anything about this stuff. He just told Connor what he knew.

Connor and April wheeled the gurney into the trauma room. "We'll take care of her" Maggie stopped him from barging into the room. Kelly kept fighting to get to her. "I can't lose her" he cried out.

Casey stepped up and held him back, "Come on Kelly, let them do their job" he pulled Kelly back. He dragged him off to the lobby.

 **Trauma Room….**

Connor started looking the wound over. They cut her shirt completely off and started hooking her up to monitors and getting her vitals.

"What are we looking at?" April asked Connor.

"The blood is coming out fast. Too fast. Makes me think that she must have knicked an artery. We need to get her to the OR ASAP. Maggie, call up to the OR and get me a room NOW" he ordered.

This was his friend. He was just as worried about her as the guys from the firehouse were. "What are you going to tell them?" April asked nodding towards the waiting room.

"Just what I said" he replied.

April stroked Dani's hair, looking down at her friend, squeezing her hand, "Stay strong" she whispered in her ear.

Connor nodded and started to wheel her out towards the elevators up to the OR. Everyone at the CPD, CFD and the guys from the hospital all stood at attention. Kelly and her family stepped forward.

"What's going on? Where's she going?" Bobby asked. He freaked out when he heard his sister was in the hospital.

Connor let out a deep breath, "I think the bleeding is coming from a knicked artery. We need to get her into the OR. I need a consent to surgery signed and time is crucial" Connor explained.

Chief Taylor stepped up and nodded, "I'm her father. You are a friend of my daughter's, am I right?" he asked.

Connor swallowed and nodded, "yes sir" he confirmed her dad's suspicions.

"Then you do what you need to do to save my baby girl" Chief Taylor said.

April nodded and glanced at Connor before turning back to the Taylors. "Thank you for what you said Chief, but you aren't her next of kin. Legally, she is a Severide" she said as all her eyes moved to Kelly.

He stood there shocked. He would have thought she would've changed that medically. "I'm her emergency contact? We haven't been together in years. I don't…" he couldn't do this.

April stepped up and grabbed his hands, "Kelly, she trusts you with her life. You have always known her more than anyone. She loves you and trusts you. Deep down she knew that you would make the right decision" she stated.

Severide wiped a hand over his face. He looked between April and Connor and let out a deep breath. "I don't know anything about this medical stuff. This was Dani's area. She trusts you. She says that you are the best and would trust you with her life. Don't prove her wrong" Kelly said.

 _Connor nodded and left with Dani to the OR. He was going to work his ass off to make sure she was okay. Dani was the first real friend he ever made in Chicago. He needs her in his life._

April sprinted to the charge desk to get the surgery consent in order. She knew this was going to be a very sensitive case ad she wanted everything in order and on the books. Once she had all the paperwork she knew she would need, she made her way back to the growing mob in the lobby.

She walked right over to Kelly and handed him the chart. She knelt in front of him and held his hand, "I know this was a tough decision for you. I know that you are kind of lost in all this medical stuff and don't really understand it, but I want you to know that she wouldn't have kept you as her medical proxy all these years if she didn't trust you with her life. She knew you would make the right decision for her" she reassured her friend. She saw how hard this was for him.

Kelly smiled and pulled her into a hug. He really needed to hear that. He needed to hear that this was the right thing to do.

 _Once they were scrubbed up, Connor stood at the OR table. He looked around the room to see all somber faces. "Okay everyone, I know this is hard and personal for all of us. We all need to be on top of our game and be the best we can for Dr. Taylor" he set everyone straight._

Kelly was pacing the waiting room. He couldn't sit still. The weight of the situation was hitting him hard. The look on her face when she fell, the fell of her limp body in his arms. The blood on his hands, her blood, his wife's blood. When he couldn't get her to wake up, he panicked. All he ever felt for her was fear and worry. The thought of losing her hit him in the face.

Even though they weren't together, he knew she was out there; happy and living her life. Now the idea of her not being there, he couldn't stomach that.

Matt saw Kelly having an internal breakdown. He caught the chief's gaze and understood the message. He nodded and got up, heading towards Kelly. He took his arm and practically dragged him outside for some air.

Once Kelly got outside, he kicked the trashcan at the doorway. Matt leant against the pillar in the entrance. "Feel better?" Matt asked.

Kelly ran his hands through his hair. Just like he did when he was nervous. "I can't lose her Matt. I know we haven't been together, but she was always out there. I could always count on knowing she was out there living her life happy. Now I might lose her for real. I can't live without her in my life" he blurted out all at once.

Matt understood his friend's pain. He loved Dani. They were best friends. They counted on each other. No matter what happened they were always going to be there for each other.

 _In the OR, the air was tense. Everyone was on edge. This was one of their own laying on the table. There was no way they could treat this like a normal surgery. Connor walked into the OR after getting scrubbed up._

" _Okay everyone, let's get started" he put his hand out, "scalpel please" he asked._

Grace was on the pediatric floor making her rounds when she heard that Dani was in surgery. She was looking at the surgery board to fit her patient in when she saw that her best friend was in OR 4 with Connor as the surgeon.

She dropped her files and ran to the ER. She came to a skidding halt when she saw the guys from the firehouse and Dani's family. "Johnny, what happened?" she asked.

He shook his head and let out a breath, "we responded to an apartment fire. The smoke was rising fast in the building they were in, so firehouse 51 put a ladder to connect the two buildings through the windows. The victim, Dawson all got out safe but Dani…" he trailed off.

"The ladder collapsed when Dani was about half way to the building. She slammed into the ladder and the building holding onto a rusty pipe to keep from falling. Kelly and Matt got her up and into the building, but by that time she was running on adrenaline. We didn't know she was hurt. It wasn't until after everyone was cleared out did she fade fast" Chief Taylor stated.

"She was bleeding out the whole time. When you are in a fight or flight situation, your body shuts down on unnecessary functions, so you can get out of danger. In Dani's case, when she knew everyone was out of danger, her body started reaction to the trauma it experienced" Grace explained.

"She lost a lot of blood Grace. You didn't see her. She was white as a ghost" Johnny stated.

Grace plopped down next to him, "that's expected with the amount of blood she lost" she replied. She was trying to think of things from a medical standpoint. She needed to stay professional or she was going to completely lose it.

"Well, it's all bullshit, she needs to be okay" Bobby stated. He wasn't hearing anything else.

Kelly walked back into the hospital lobby ignored everyone kept walking. He ran right to the chapel in the hospital. He walked right up to the statue of the Virgin Mary.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? SHE IS MY WHOLE WORLD, MY WHOLE LIFE AND NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE HER FROM ME!" he yelled at the statue.

The figure at the back of the chapel let him get it all out and walked over to him. He needed to get it all out and this was the best place to do it.

Once he was done yelling, his voice was hoarse and his throat sore, he turned to see his dad. "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I was already on my way to see you when I heard about Danielle" he replied.

"Yeah well, now's not a good time" Kelly stated.

Benny nodded and sat down at the first pew. "I came and sat in this same seat when your mother was dying. They told me she had three days to live but they would be surprised if she made it through the night and I didn't know what to do. You were at the academy and didn't know yet, so I just came here and sat. I didn't understand why this was happening to me" he started.

If anyone understood what Kelly was going through it was his dad. "Dani was working as a research student that summer. She was walking by and saw me in here. She had stopped to see your mom on her lunch break and new I would be in here. She told me not to worry that you and she would help me through. She told me that I could lean you both. She told me that she was going to call you and get to the hospital to see your mother and that everything was going to be okay" he laughed and shook his head.

"I looked at her like she was crazy. How did she know everything was going to be okay? This was going to be devastating for everyone. Do you know what she said?" he turned to his son.

"She told me that everything happens for a reason. She said that it was more peaceful for Katherine to go with her family around her because she would be able to fulfill her mission in her life…to be there for her family. To see her son, get married and find the woman he loves. She knew that her mother-in-law would always watch over her family" Benny explained to his son.

He loved his daughter-in-law. She was the best thing that ever happened to his son and his family. He never shared with anyone his moment with Dani when his wife was dying. It has always staid between them, but now Kelly needed to hear it.

Kelly looked at the floor, tears spilling down his face, "I can't lose her pop" he whispered.

Benny nodded knowingly and squeezed his son's shoulder, "you won't because she has too much to live for. She believed that Katherine would always watch over her and she has. She loved that girl. Kelly, she should have died with the amount of blood she lost, but she didn't and there is a reason for that. A second chance for you to have a family. You have to believe that she is going to be okay and that she is going to pull through because I can guarantee you that she has two angels on her shoulder and those angels are not going to let anything happen to their daughter-in-law or mom" Benny said.

Kelly sobbed and cradled his head in his hands. Benny rubbed his back in comfort. "You let it all out in here because you mom and daughter are listening. They know how important Dani is to you and everyone. You let it all out now because when we go back out there, you need to be someone for her to lean on for strength"

Kelly took a minute to collect himself and nodded. He knew what he needed to do, and it was to be strong for Dani. She was there for him when his mom died, and he needed to be there for her now.


	7. Chapter 7- Fight

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I am a college student who loves to write, so I appreciate the support.**

 **Dani is in a tough spot and has forced Kelly to bring up feelings he never wanted to get in touch with again.**

 **Please continue to read to see how this progresses!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 7- Fight**

"She told me that everything happens for a reason. She said that it was more peaceful for Katherine to go with her family around her because she would be able to fulfill her mission in her life…to be there for her family. To see her son, get married and find the woman he loves. She knew that her mother-in-law would always watch over her family" Benny explained to his son.

He loved his daughter-in-law. She was the best thing that ever happened to his son and his family. He never shared with anyone his moment with Dani when his wife was dying. It has always staid between them, but now Kelly needed to hear it.

Kelly looked at the floor, tears spilling down his face, "I can't lose her pop" he whispered.

Benny nodded knowingly and squeezed his son's shoulder, "you won't because she has too much to live for. She believed that Katherine would always watch over her and she has. She loved that girl. Kelly, she should have died with the amount of blood she lost, but she didn't and there is a reason for that. A second chance for you to have a family. You have to believe that she is going to be okay and that she is going to pull through because I can guarantee you that she has two angels on her shoulder and those angels are not going to let anything happen to their daughter-in-law or mom" Benny said.

Kelly sobbed and cradled his head in his hands. Benny rubbed his back in comfort. "You let it all out in here because you mom and daughter are listening. They know how important Dani is to you and everyone. You let it all out now because when we go back out there, you need to be someone for her to lean on for strength"

Kelly took a minute to collect himself and nodded. He knew what he needed to do, and it was to be strong for Dani. She was there for him when his mom died, and he needed to be there for her now.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **In the OR**_

 **Lobby**

 _Connor was working like a mad man with Dr. Becker trying to get Dani stabilized. They wanted to make sure the bleeding was under control and that she would be okay in the long run to return back to work. They wanted her off their table and in one piece._

When Kelly rejoined everyone else in the lobby, he was calmer and at peace with what he needed to do. The guys, pretty much everyone was surprised to see Benny join his son, but they didn't say anything. The chiefs just nodded at each other out of respect. While they might not get along, Benny was Kelly's father and he needed his support.

Everyone in the lobby was sitting on pins and needles. They were really worried about Dani. They kept looking to the doors of the operating rooms every time they opened, hoping it was Connor coming to update them about Dani.

"CODE BLUE…OR 3…CODE BLUE…OR 3…ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

Everyone turned to Grace to see what that meant. She froze when she heard the alarm going off for the code. She got up and ran to the desk. She grabbed the phone and called the OR. She knew they were going to be busy, but she needed to know what was happening.

 _The phone was ringing and everyone was running around the OR trying to get Dani stable. She was bleeding really bad and they couldn't see what they were doing. No matter how hard they tried. They couldn't find the bleeder._

" _We need to find the bleeder, she's losing too much blood" Connor called out._

" _It's got to be an artery" Ava replied._

" _Her BP is dropping" Karen, the anesthesiologist announced._

" _GET ME A CLAMP AND PADS NOW!" he yelled. It took a minute, but he found the bleeder. It was her abdominal artery. She lost a lot of blood in the process._

 _While they were trying to get Dani stable, the phone kept ringing. They ignored it…focused more on Dani._

No one was answering in the OR and Grace was getting more panicked. She slammed the phone down and made her way around the desk.

"Grace, what's happening?" Kelly yelled as they all ran after her.

"No one is answering in the OR and there is a code blue, that means that Dani is crashing, and they are losing her, and no one is answering the damn phone" she replied as she swiped her badge and ran into the restricted zone.

 _She gowned up and ran into the OR just as they were getting Dani stable. "What the hell is going on? Why's she crashing?" she asked as she ran in and started to help Connor get things under control._

" _Dani was bleeding out. It turns out the bleed was coming from an artery in abdomen that was nicked, and her vitals dropped. We were able to find the bleed and cauterize it before she completely bottomed out. We were close to losing her, but she's okay. We got her stabilized" Connor announced._

 _Grace sagged against her knees and let out a breath of relief. She walked over and stood by the foot of her best friends' bed, cradling her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead._

" _You fight Dani. We are all pulling for you. You need to fight for you and Kelly and the rest of us. We can't live without you and need you in our life" she kissed her forehead, holding her tears before nodding to Connor and Ava before scrubbing out._

 _Grace scrubbed out and waited in the gallery to wait for the surgery to be over. She needed to see it for herself that Dani was really okay._

 _When the surgery was over, she waited for Connor and Ava to scrub out and moved Dani into a normal room._

Everyone stood up when they saw the group of doctors enter the lobby. Connor and Ava looked exhausted. Grace just looked relieved. Worried, but also relieved. Ever since the code blue and grace running out, they were more worried than ever. Kelly was a second away from losing it.

"So, is she going to be okay?" Johnny asked about his sister.

The doctors nodded collectively. Connor stepped up to give them the update of what happened in the OR.

"She's okay…she's okay" Grace started.

They all let out a breath of relief and patted each other on the back. "The surgery was rough. Her spleen was ruptured with the impact of the ladder. When she slammed into the building, my guess is that she nicked her abdominal artery, which is why she was bleeding so much. The code you all heard was when she crashed. She was losing too much blood and her vitals started dropping. We got her stable and cauterized the bleed. We were able to save her and get her blood counts up. We repaired the artery but if it ruptures and starts to bleed again, we are going to have to take her back to surgery. The next 24hrs are critical" Connor informed them.

"Thank God, what happens if you have to take her back to the OR?" Kelly asked.

"She should be okay. The spleen is an organ that is kind of like the bodies first defense. It sends out antibodies to kill infections when you are sick, or it senses something bad in the body. You can live without one, we would just have her on antibiotics to ensure a healthy immune system" he said.

Kelly remembered what his dad was saying in the chapel, about this being a miracle that she was even alive. "Did you expect her to make it?" he asked suddenly, randomly.

Everyone was shocked that even asked, everyone except his father. He knew where his son was coming from. Connor looked at the medical staff before turning to Kelly and the Taylor family. "Honestly, no we didn't. When I heard the call from Bianca and then saw what we did in the OR, she was fading fast. She lost too much blood to have made it this far. She shouldn't be alive right now, but she is, and I can honestly say that it's a miracle she is still with us. Someone is definitely watching out for her" he replied.

Kelly nodded and just took in the information. He knew now more than ever, after hearing that, he needed to help her fight. He needed to give her something to fight for.

"Can we see her?" Maria Taylor asked. She needed to see her daughter for her own eyes.

"Once we get her settled into a normal room. Don't crowd her, just family for now" Ava replied.

Chief Taylor stepped forward and shook the doctor's hands, "thank you for saving my daughter" he said. He didn't know much about her life now, but he knew that this Connor Rhodes was her friend. He saw them together at the gala.

"Chief, for as long as I have known Dani, and that isn't long, it's no secret she's a fighter. She did the work too, she deserves just as much credit. Besides, she's my best friend, I would do anything in my power to help save her" Connor replied.

Michael Taylor nodded in gratitude while he pulled his wife into his side for a comforting hug. She needed the strength.

After what seemed like forever, they each their turns visiting Dani. They each took turns sitting in that uncomfortable plastic chair praying that she would wake up.

Kelly couldn't help but let the tears fall when he saw her. He sat in the plastic chair next to her bed and just cried. His whole life was laying lifeless in the white hospital bed, wires coming out of places they shouldn't be, gauze and bandages covering her wounds….it was a rough site to see.

He held her hand, cautious of the IV and just stared at her, listening to the monitors for her heart beat and watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

He just rubbed his fingers over he knuckles and kissed her hand. "I don't know if you can hear me Dani and I don't really like Connor enough to ask, so I am going to take a chance here" he started. He squeezed her hand and just stared at her. "You were always the smart one in this area. The one who knew what she wanted. You are strong. You have a lot of people pulling for you, especially me" he let out a little laugh.

"I love you Dani. I know that things are in limbo with us and things are complicated right now, but anyone who knew us back then can see the connection we have. I love you so much and we belong together. It's fate babe. You are the one who told me that you can't outrun fate. Do you remember? When we were arguing about me going to the fire academy and you leaving to go to med school. I was afraid to lose you, but you told me that we love each other, and we can't outrun fate of being together. Please, I know you are probably happy where you are, but I need you to come back to me. You have to come back and fight for your life, because it's here with me and our family. All you have to do is come back and I promise I will give you whatever what you want" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, pressing their heads together, breathing her in for a second.

He pulled back and sat on the chair, holding her hand and just talked. He wasn't leaving if he didn't have too. He was going to stay as long as he could. He was afraid that if he left, something bad was going to happen to her and he wasn't going to be there to save her.

The fight for Dani was really stressful. No one really knew what to do. They didn't want to leave, they also didn't want to crowd. Connor and Grace took turns rotating visiting and sitting with Dani. They didn't want anything to happen without them knowing. She needed someone who was going to fight for her to wake up.

They sat next to her bed, held her hand and just talked to her about everything and nothing. Grace talked to her about the gossip going around the hospital, keeping her up to date with everything happening so she would be caught up when she woke up. Connor talked to her like he normally did when they would get together. He told her about work, his cases, his surgeries and what was happening on the cardio floor with Dr. Becker.

Really, they were all just fighting for her to wake up and come back for her life.

Kelly only left when the hospital staff came to her room. He went to the only place and the person that he knew would help Dani fight and wake up.

Matt and Kelly drove 10 minutes from the hospital to the cemetery. Matt staid by the car, giving Kelly the space, he needed to get out whatever he needed to say.

Kelly walked up to the grave in question. It was covered in fresh flowers, knowing that Dani had just visited the grave before they went on the call. He kneeled over and traced the name on the grave, hanging his head, before clearing his throat.

"Hi princess, it's your dad. Look, I know me, and your mom were just here, and we know that you are always looking over us, but your mom really needs you right now. I know what you are going to say, I wasn't there for your mom when you got sick and when you died. I know she had to fight all her life for things, but she really needs you to help her fight now Jessie. You help your mom through this and I swear to God that I am always going to be there for her. I am going to do better by you and your mom. Please just help her fight and wake up" he begged of his daughter.

When he was done, he kissed her headstone and wiped his eyes as he made his way back to the car. Matt was waiting for him to drive him back to the hospital. He wasn't leaving Dani when she was in need. Not anymore.


	8. Chapter 8- Come Back to Me

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I appreciate all the support. Please bare with me for updates!**

 **Dani is in a tough spot and she is pulling emotions out of Kelly he didn't even know he had. More in this chapter about how Dani's accident affects Kelly and what he does to get her back.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 8- Come Back To Me**

They sat next to her bed, held her hand and just talked to her about everything and nothing. Grace talked to her about the gossip going around the hospital, keeping her up to date with everything happening so she would be caught up when she woke up. Connor talked to her like he normally did when they would get together. He told her about work, his cases, his surgeries and what was happening on the cardio floor with Dr. Becker.

Really, they were all just fighting for her to wake up and come back for her life.

Kelly only left when the hospital staff came to her room. He went to the only place and the person that he knew would help Dani fight and wake up.

Matt and Kelly drove 10 minutes from the hospital to the cemetery. Matt staid by the car, giving Kelly the space, he needed to get out whatever he needed to say.

Kelly walked up to the grave in question. It was covered in fresh flowers, knowing that Dani had just visited the grave before they went on the call. He kneeled over and traced the name on the grave, hanging his head, before clearing his throat.

"Hi princess, it's your dad. Look, I know me, and your mom were just here, and we know that you are always looking over us, but your mom really needs you right now. I know what you are going to say, I wasn't there for your mom when you got sick and when you died. I know she had to fight all her life for things, but she really needs you to help her fight now Jessie. You help your mom through this and I swear to God that I am always going to be there for her. I am going to do better by you and your mom. Please just help her fight and wake up" he begged of his daughter.

When he was done, he kissed her headstone and wiped his eyes as he made his way back to the car. Matt was waiting for him to drive him back to the hospital. He wasn't leaving Dani when she was in need. Not anymore.

Kelly staid with Dani all night. He was afraid to leave her alone. He fell asleep holding her hand in the chair next to her.

That's how Grace found them the next morning. She walked into the room to check on Dani and make sure she was still stable. She's been doing good, passed the critical point but she hasn't woken up yet. They figured her body needed time to heal and adjust with her injuries.

She was sure to be quiet as she started to Dani's vitals. She wanted everything charted and in order when Connor did his rounds in the morning. As she was getting Dani's vitals and assessing her, she noticed Dani start to wake up.

 _Dani felt weird. She felt pain, a heavy pressure on her chest. She struggled to open her eyes and adjust to her surroundings._

Grace reached over and squeezed Dani's free hand. "Dani, come on…can you hear me? Just try and wake up…" she urged.

Dani opened her eyes to the bright lights and tried to flutter her eyes to keep them open. She squinted and tried to squirm.

"No, it's okay. You're in the hospital. Just try to relax" she said before looking over at Kelly.

Dani followed her gaze and smiled a little. She squeezed the hand he was holding. He stirred but stayed asleep. Dani looked over at Grace for some help.

Grace laughed and nodded as she walked over to Kelly. She shook his shoulder, "Kelly" she called quietly knowing Dani was sensitive.

Kelly stirred awake, taking a second to gather his bearings. He looked up at Grace who shook him awake before remembering the events of where he was.

He jumped up to see Dani awake and looking at him with a smile on her face. He smiled and leaned over to caress her cheeks. "Hi princess," he said. She couldn't talk because of the intubation tube, but she smiled, and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

He caressed her cheeks and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Don't cry, you're okay. Everything is going to be okay now that you are awake" he reassured her.

Grace wiped her own tears and walked out to page Connor and call the appropriate people. She called Chief Taylor, the Taylor family and the guys from the firehouse. She knew they were all going to want to know that she was awake.

When Chief Taylor and Chief Boden got the call from Grace, the whole Taylor family, the whole firehouse got in their trucks and ready to go, lights and sirens to the hospital. They all made it to the hospital in no time, arriving at the same time.

Making their way in, they didn't even need to stop at the desk, Grace was waiting for them in the ER.

"She's awake…she still has some residual effects. Connor and I need to fully assess her and conduct a neuro exam, but come on," she waved her hand, "you guys can wait in the family lounge" she said indicating for them to follow her.

In the room, Dani kept her head sideways and saw everyone gather in the waiting room. She smiled around the tube and waved at them.

Connor and Grace walked in the room to start their exam. "Kelly, you are going to have to wait outside" Connor said as he put on some gloves.

Dani panicked. Her eyes flew to Kelly's as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. She was not letting go. She maybe a doctor and knew what was coming, but she was scared.

Kelly looked back at Connor and Grace who were watching the scene unfold, "I can't leave her" he said, adamant about not leaving her. He made her a promise and he intended to keep it.

Both Connor and Grace noticed how tense she got when Kelly got up to walk out. She stiffened up, her body's way of telling her she was scared. It was like she needed Severide's strength to rely on.

Connor smiled and nodded, patting her shoulder, "okay Dani. It's no problem, Kelly can stay. I just need you to relax" he replied.

She took a deep breath through the tube and nodded. Kelly sat back down and cupped her head, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you" he said to her. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Connor took out his pen light and Grace grabbed her chart to update everything. She wanted to make sure that Dani was really okay.

Connor looked into Dani's eyes to see how her pupils reacted to the light, asked her to blink her eyes, track his pen, wiggle his fingers and toes, squeeze his hands and other neuro testing. Basically, he checked all her reflexes while Grace wrote everything down and made sure it was recorded.

He finally took out his stethoscope and checked her lungs and pulse ox. Her reflexes and vitals looked good. "Okay Dani here's the deal. When you hit the ladder, you knicked a lung" he explained.

Dani looked at him with wide eyes, she knew what that meant, and she did not want to stay vented. She wanted to be able to breathe on her own.

Connor nodded at her suspicions. "I know. We have been checking your pulse ox nightly and so far, you are doing great. Your last chest x-ray looked clear too. Respiratory thinks you are good to go off the vent" he said.

Dani squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. She knew they would keep her on continuous pulse ox to check her oxygen level over night to make sure she was sating okay.

"Okay then, let's take you off the vent. Now I know you know how to do this, but the main goal is to try and relax" he said as Grace got everything ready.

They put a spit rag around her neck, grabbed the bucket just in case. "Okay Dani, on the count of three and I need you to breathe out" he said.

She grabbed Kelly's hand and squeezed. She knew as a doctor that these things were uncomfortable.

Grace had the spit bucket ready near her mouth. "Okay, on the count of three breathe out" Connor instructed.

"One…"

"Two…"

Kelly squeezed her hand and tried to stay out of the way while also being there for his wife.

"Three, breathe out" Connor called out.

Dani took a big breath and breathed out. She could feel the plastic tube coming out up her throat. It caused her to gag and sit up. When it was finally out, she started coughing and gagging, trying to sit up, as if to vomit.

Grace held the bucket under chin and took a wet cloth to her forehead and the back of her neck. "It's okay, just take easy breaths" she tried to soothe her as Kelly wrapped an arm her from the back and held her up.

Grace wiped her chin and helped her lay back. They wanted to hold off on the oxygen and see if she could breathe on her own.

"I'll leave the pulse ox on your finger and let you visit with Kelly. You call and press your call light if you need anything, you hear me?" Grace warned her.

Dani smiled and croaked a laugh, saluting her friend.

Once they were alone, Kelly held her hand and wrapped his other around the top of her head, mindful of her stitches and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"You scared the life out of me princess" he said.

"Kelly…" she croaked. Her throat was still sore of being intubated.

Kelly knew she wanted to talk about them and what happened at the scene. She relied on him heavily and made him say things he would have never said in front of everyone. She promised not to do that when she got back and now, she was messing up his life.

"Don't even worry about it okay. I was messed up Dani. I completely acted like an idiot back then. I was a selfish ass, only thinking of myself. I was so focused on making squad, being better than my dad. Being better than the stupid Severide reputation that I left you in my dust. I completely forgot about you, my wife. I let my own feelings over cloud my judgment. I am sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own shit that I just lost my head. Didn't really think about anything else, especially you. I should have known you were pregnant. I let you leave Chicago and deal with Jessie and her being sick and dying all alone. I am so sorry, I can't say that enough. I didn't realize how much you were hurting, how much you were fighting for me, for us. Now I know. I know it all. How you stood up to your dad for me, how you handled everything with Jessie…I know sorry isn't enough, but it's all I can say" he got it all out in one shot.

"We were kids" she let a few tears fall as she really took in his words.

"That's not an excuse. You were hurting, and I wasn't there for you. That all stops now. You might not believe me, but I give you my word that I am going to be there from now on and help you through this" he said.

She smiled through tears and nodded, "I believe you" she replied before reaching out and wiping a few of his tears.

Before Kelly could say anything, they heard knocking at her door. They both looked over his shoulder to see Lena, the rest of the Taylor family and all their friends.

"Sorry, we couldn't wait anymore" she said as they all made their way into the small cramped room. Her parents rushing over to her right away.

"We are so glad you are okay sweetheart" Maria said to her daughter.

"I'm okay mom" Dani replied.

"We were worried for a second there when we saw the ladder fall. I even heard that Johnny sweat a little" Matt teased.

"Well, I'm lucky I had you and Kelly there to catch me. I knew you wouldn't let me fall" she said squeezing Kelly's hand while smiling at Matt.

"Yeah I can see that" Matt replied, causing Dani to blush bright red and Kelly to smile and kiss her forehead.

Everyone staid a while to visit with Dani and make sure she was really okay. They were really glad that she was on her way to recovery.

Johnny wasn't able to make it until after shift. He heard his sister woke up and wanted to make sure she was okay. He walked into her room and saw that she was asleep with her hand in Kelly's. He smiled to himself and knocked slightly on the door before walking in.

"Hey man," Kelly greeted.

"Hey, how is she? Is she really okay? Grace said they took the tube out today" he asked.

Kelly nodded, "yeah they did. Grace said that she is doing okay. She's breathing on her own. They have her oxygen being monitored to make sure she stays breathing good. They say that she is doing well. We just need to her to keep breathing on her own and keep her oxygen up. We just need her lungs to keep working and for her to steer clear of infection" Kelly informed him.

Johnny let out a breath of relief. "Thank God" he said going over to kiss her forehead. "We're pulling for you Rocky, you just have to keep fighting" he kissed her forehead.

Before either of them could say anything else, Chief Taylor knocked and walked into the room. "Johnny, Lieutenant Severide" he greeted.

"Dad" Johnny greeted.

"I am going to stay with her tonight lieutenant. You can go home and get some rest" he said, not leaving any room for debate.

Kelly and Johnny nodded. Kelly grabbed his stuff and walked over to Dani's bed. He leant over and kissed the top of her head, "hang in there princess, I'll be back tomorrow" he kissed her again before leaving with Johnny.

With Chief Taylor at the hospital with Dani, the boys went to Molly's to get a drink. They needed to destress after being with Dani and seeing her like that in the hospital.

Kelly was trying to stay tough. He was trying to keep a strong exterior but was really struggling on the inside. He also knew that Johnny was feeling the same way. That was his only sister, his baby sister at that.

"Grace told me that you and my sister were pretty close when everyone walked in. What's going on with that?" he asked Kelly.

Kelly looked down at his drink before shaking his head with a smile, "I need her in my life. When I saw her fall, she looked me right in the eye and all I saw was terror. My stomach sank. I thought to myself, there goes my life. I wanted to lunge out the window after her. I knew when I saw her holding that pipe that I had to man up and do what I needed to do to make her rely on me again. I knew I couldn't live without her, so now I am going to do whatever she wants to make her love me again" Kelly replied.

Johnny nodded with a smile, "that's not the problem" he said before taking a drink of his whiskey.

Kelly looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"She's always loved you man, that was never the problem. The problem was that every time something goes good for you guys, someone worse comes and tears you apart. If you really want my sister back, you need to regain her trust and show her that you are always going to be there for her, no matter what happens. She needs you to stick with her through the thick and thin, not run when things get rough" Johnny replied.

Kelly nodded in understanding. "Now I am man enough to do it. When we were first got together, we were kids and I was stupid. I didn't see that she was hurting and really needed me to be there for her. Now I grew up. I know better. I swear I am going to do whatever I can to make her come back to me" Kelly promised.

Johnny nodded, "you better or this time, I really will kill you" he joked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Kelly replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9- I'm Here

**Hi Everyone, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows and reads. I really appreciate your support.**

 **So Dani is awake and has finally had a real talk with Kelly about how they feel. Kelly is determined to get her back, will love to prevail?**

 **Please continue to Review!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 9- I'm Here**

"Grace told me that you and my sister were pretty close when everyone walked in. What's going on with that?" he asked Kelly.

Kelly looked down at his drink before shaking his head with a smile, "I need her in my life. When I saw her fall, she looked me right in the eye and all I saw was terror. My stomach sank. I thought to myself, there goes my life. I wanted to lunge out the window after her. I knew when I saw her holding that pipe that I had to man up and do what I needed to do to make her rely on me again. I knew I couldn't live without her, so now I am going to do whatever she wants to make her love me again" Kelly replied.

Johnny nodded with a smile, "that's not the problem" he said before taking a drink of his whiskey.

Kelly looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"She's always loved you man, that was never the problem. The problem was that every time something goes good for you guys, someone worse comes and tears you apart. If you really want my sister back, you need to regain her trust and show her that you are always going to be there for her, no matter what happens. She needs you to stick with her through the thick and thin, not run when things get rough" Johnny replied.

Kelly nodded in understanding. "Now I am man enough to do it. When we were first got together, we were kids and I was stupid. I didn't see that she was hurting and really needed me to be there for her. Now I grew up. I know better. I swear I am going to do whatever I can to make her come back to me" Kelly promised.

Johnny nodded, "you better or this time, I really will kill you" he joked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Kelly replied with a smile.

 **Time jump- 4 Weeks ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It took Dani a whole month to get back to being remotely normal. Things were progressing slowly for her. Slower than she would like. She just wanted to be home and back to her life. Kelly was there every day for her. He made good on his promise to be there for her. He was there for every new update in her condition. He was there for every therapy appointment. He stayed with her every night, except when he was on shift, then her brothers and sisters-in-law alternated.

At the end of the month, September 30 to be exact, Connor and Will walked into her hospital room with smiles on their faces. She would remember the day like it was yesterday. It was one step closer to getting her life back and getting back to normal.

"Please tell me I can get out of here" she begged, sitting up a little straighter when she saw them. Maggie was sitting with her visiting when they were rounding.

"If your vitals are good next week, we can send you home" Connor said. That only made her fight harder to get back to normal. She would walk the halls, even go and sit with her friends down in the ER. Call it the crazy in her, but she needed to be around the traumas.

The week at the hospital passed quickly. With everyone visiting and making sure she was okay, she was never alone. Even her dad was nice to her. It was like a total 360 of what he was before. She also noticed that she was getting more comfortable with Kelly being around. She even found herself waiting for him to come when he wasn't there.

After one of her walks, Connor walked over and joined her for lunch in her room. "Hey, I thought you were in surgeries all day?" she asked as he helped her get comfortable on the bed.

He plopped down next to her on the bed and nodded, "I was supposed to be, but Ava was assigned my last case" he replied.

That made her look over at him with a curious look, her eyebrows raised. "Why?" she asked.

This is what she missed while she was stuck in her room. They used to get together for lunch or coffee and catch each other up on their day. She was always up to date on the drama around the ER.

"I told the family that I could go in and fix the hole in the heart from the back since they wanted to keep the scar hidden. She's only a little girl, barely 15 and she's already getting bullied at school. Ava jumped right in and said that it was unsafe" he explained.

Dani took it in and nodded in understanding, "you could use the 3D printing that radiology just got to study the anatomy from the back and do a practice run before the actual procedure" she added her input.

He nodded and sighed dramatically, "exactly. That's what I said but no, right away she had to swoop in and take over" he complained.

Dani laughed and couldn't help. They were always like this. It was like a control thing between the two. "I swear you two get off on fighting with each other. You are both badass cardiac surgeons, although you get extra points for being a trauma surgeon as well, but you both get off on having control over the other" she teased.

He looked at her with a scowl. "Why are you always so wise? You are supposed to be on my side" he replied.

She laughed and rested her head back on his shoulder, "I am on your side just like you are on mine, but I am just telling you that you two need to figure out how to share the control, otherwise you are going to fight it out every time you disagree" she tried to reason.

Before Connor could reply, they heard, "if you were laying with anyone but Rhodes, we would have problems"

They turned to see Kelly leaning in the doorway with a duffle bag in his hand. He walked in with a smile on his face and put the duffle bag down before making his way over to the bed.

Connor got up and stood next to her on the opposite side, watching as Kelly walked over and leant over to kiss her forehead.

"How you feeling princess?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "good, I am doing really good. I took a walk today around the nurse's station, went down to the ER and sat with Maggie for a little while before Connor joined me for lunch" she stated.

Kelly glanced up at Dr. Rhodes and nodded, "did he now?" he asked.

Connor smirked and leant over to kiss her cheek, "I'll stop by after shift Dani" he said as he made his way out.

"Go talk to Ava" she called out after him.

He nodded with a laugh, "yes mam" he saluted on his way out.

Kelly watched the interaction between the two curious. He was trying to dissect their relationship with his eyes. When he walked in and saw her lying in bed with Connor, he almost snapped. He couldn't help it. He just got her back, he didn't want to lose her again. It wasn't his fault that he was insanely jealous of Connor. Their relationship and friendship or whatever were getting at him.

When Connor left, she smiled over at Kelly. "Hi" she greeted.

He smiled and leant over to kiss her forehead, "hi princess, how are you doing today?" he asked.

She shrugged, "not bad, I did great today" she replied. "Tell me about the firehouse and what's been going on" she asked. She needed a distraction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::😊

The day of questioning came when she was going to be discharged. She couldn't sleep the night before waiting for Connor's decision, looking at her chart, the monitors and her vitals.

It was Friday and Connor promised her that if her vitals were good then she could go home. She was getting antsy and ready to be out of the hospital. Kelly walked in her room with a change of clothes for her just in case. He was her ride home.

He laughed when he walked in and put the bag on the chair, "why do you look so anxious?" he teased.

She just glared at him, "I am done with this place, I want to go home. My vitals are fine. I am 100% ready to go home. I staid up all night and watched my monitors" she said.

He laughed and shook his head at her antics, "don't you have nurses for that?" he chuckled as he joined her on the side of the bed.

Before she could yell at him some more, Connor and Will walked in with the rest of the residents.

"Hey Dani, Kelly, how's it going?" Will asked.

"Good, how's she doing?" Kelly replied.

"Let's find out" Connor nodded to the residents to go over her chart. Once the residents gave the rundown on her history, her procedure and the update on her overnight, Connor and Will looked over her chart for all the updates.

"How are you feeling Dr. Taylor?" Connor asked.

"I feel fine. Seriously, now I know how my patients feel when I tell them they have to stay and wait to tell them they can go home. I am getting restless. I need to cut something" she replied, getting a laugh from everyone.

"Yeah well being stuck in this bed can be a bit depressing if you aren't used to it" Kelly teased her.

"Well, I am happy to say that your vitals and sats look really good from last night. You still feeling short of breath or dizzy at all?" Will asked.

She shook her head, "not as much and that's improving. I am stable enough to go home and deal with it outpatient" she replied. She wanted out of the hospital and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Connor laughed at her eagerness, "okay you can go home, but you have any changes, I want you back in the ER ASAP" he replied.

"I'll get your discharge papers and set everything up in the computer. You change though and get ready to get out of here" Will said before leaving and giving her some privacy.

Before she could start to change, her parents walked in. "Ma, Pop, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Her parents glanced at Kelly before focusing on her, "we came to check on you. How are you doing sweetheart? Why are you up? You don't want to over exert yourself" her mom replied. Her dad was still too busy staring at Kelly.

"I am doing good ma. Really good actually. I am standing because I was just about to change before you guys came in. They are discharging me today, I am going home" she explained.

That caused her dad's eyes to snap to her, "what? Why are they sending you home? It's too soon. You can barely hold a conversation without getting short of breath. You can't even bend over to dress yourself. We'll get a second opinion, they clearly are incompetent here" he stated all at once.

Dani had enough, "Actually dad, I am doing fine. My vitals and oxygen saturation have staid steady and consistent the whole time I have been here. My lungs took a beating and that's going to take time to heal. My abdomen is as good as it's going to be. Connor and Will are the best at what they do and have taken great care of me. If they say I am ready to go home, then I trust that I am. Besides, we all know that I am more than qualified to be cautious and know what to look out for" she argued.

"Oh honey, we are just worried about you" her mom tried to remedy the situation.

"Yeah, well it's too late to start caring now. I worked my ass off in school and have to deal with situations worse than this. If I can bury my daughter and still live life, then I can over this too" she snapped with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart" her mom tried again.

"Why don't you wait in the lobby, I have to help her get changed" Kelly stepped in and ushered them out, so Dani could have a minute.

She fell back against the bed and cried, "they are never going to believe in me" she couldn't help but feel worthless.

"That's not true" Kelly tried to reason with her.

"Really? Then how come the harder I work, the more I achieve, it's never good enough?" she replied.

Kelly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. "You are good enough. Screw them. You went through medical school while working 3 jobs and pregnant. You had our daughter, took care of her, buried her and still graduated top your class. If it's not good enough for them, it's good enough for me. I am here, and I am not going anywhere, don't you ever forget that" he comforted her.

She reached up and kissed his cheek, "thanks Kel, I don't know what I would have done without you these past few weeks" she replied.

"You don't have to worry about that. Now come one, let's you changed out this gown" he helped her stand.

Kelly grabbed her bag from the chair and took her clothes. He brought something loose and easy to put on. "Don't lean over" he said.

She kept her hands at her sides as he took off her hospital gown. She had a sports bra and panties on, so Kelly grabbed the shirt he brought and helped her put it on and buttoned up. She could feel his fingers brush her chest and her abdomen, causing her to suck in a breath and close her eyes.

Kelly kept his eyes on her face as he buttoned her shirt. When she sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, he froze, his fingers still against her abdomen. "You okay? Am I hurting you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no" she replied breathlessly.

He nodded and continued to button up the shirt, leaving her collar free. Then he took out some Squad 3 sweats and helped her into them. Kelly was trying to be polite and considerate, trying to think of the physical.

Dani on the other hand just smiled and kept her eyes closed. She was holding her breath the whole time Kelly was helping her get dressed.

Connor came back in as Kelly as helping with her shoes. "Okay, so here's the deal. No lifting or driving for the next 4-6 weeks. You need to have someone around to make sure you are able to get around okay without any accidents. You are still getting dizzy when you get up and while that will get better and go away, it's going to take time. I have your prescription for pain meds. I am giving you tramadol PRN. Take 1 daily as needed every 4-6 hours. If you feel anything off, I need you to give up your pride and get your behind back to the ER" he instructed.

Dani already knew this. She's a doctor, she's given the same speech countless times before. She knew what to except. What she didn't expect was for her life to be flipped upside down. "I am a doctor. I know the speech. When do you want me back for my post-op? When can I get back to work?" she asked.

Connor laughed, "I know for a fact you didn't hit your head during all this. You didn't spend four years in medical school and another six years interning to ask me that question. You know for a fact that you can't get back to work until I give you the all clear and that's not going to happen until after your post op in 4 weeks. I don't care if you are the president, you are sitting your ass at home until I say otherwise" he instructed.

She groaned and glared, "yes sir" she saluted, earning a glare from Connor.

"Don't be a smartass! You are healing well and are right on schedule. Just do what you are supposed to, and rest and you'll be back here being a pain in the ass in no time" he teased.

"Thank you, that's real nice" she jibed. They were like little kids truly. It was quite amusing.

"Okay, I will have your discharge papers at the desk. Grace is going to go over them with you and officially sign you out of here. I have to finish rounds on my patients who actually enjoy my services" he kissed her head, "call me if you need anything" he added before leaving.

Kelly grabbed her stuff and her duffle bags. Cody came in with a wheel chair to wheel her out. He put an arm around her waist and helped her into the chair. It was slightly uncomfortable due to the location of her stitches. It was more comfortable for her to sit at an incline instead of straight up.

Kelly followed as the orderly wheeled her out and down the hall. At the desk, Grace had all her papers. After reiterating the discharge instructions and signing everything she needed to, she was free. Officially out of the hospital as a patient. As much as she hated it, it did give her a perspective of how her patients feel. She could relate to them on a different level because of her experience.

As Kelly wheeled her out, the majority of her residents followed behind them. She was their leader. She was a hard ass on them, but they wouldn't know what to do without her. Not that they would admit it, but they were going to miss her.

At the elevator, she motioned for Kelly to stop. She faced her residents. "I am made sure you were all going to be split between cardio, peds and the ER. I will be checking in with Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Halstead and I expect nothing but the best. I trained you all to be the best damn interns to walk into this hospital and this will show if I succeeded. Don't let me down and don't forget to ask for help if you need it and take care of yourselves. We can't help our patients if we are worn down" she instructed.

"Thanks Dr. Taylor. We got you a get-well gift. We hope you get well soon and are able to come back to work. You don't have to worry about us we'll be fine" Alex announced.

Dani smiled and nodded, "good. Go do me proud" she said and watched as they all scattered to their designated locations.

Kelly burst out laughing, "you cared them shitless" he observed. She laughed and nodded, "it's my job to make sure they are the best" she replied.

"Not for the next 6 weeks" Connor reminded her.

She sighed defeated, "fine, but I am checking in" she comprised.

When they got to the car, Kelly put everything in the back seat before carrying her and gently laying her on the reclined front seat. He knew it would be more comfortable. Once she was settled, Kelly got behind the wheel and headed home. On the way home, they stopped at the pharmacy first to get her medication. He knew she would need it when they got to the apartment. The ride was going to cause her some major pain.

When they got to her house, Dani couldn't help but smile. She was really glad to be home. "Finally," she took a deep breath and smiled over at him.

Kelly was just as excited to have her home and get her comfortable. He wanted to really prove to her that he could be there for her. Once the car was parked, Kelly walked over to her side of the car and opened the door to help her out.

He put his arm around her waist for support. He knew she was going to be dizzy and feeling queasy. He let her sit at the side of the car to get her bearings and take a breath. "You okay?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Just give me a minute" she said.

That got Kelly worried, "do you want me to get Grace?" he asked. She shook her head, "no, I'm okay. We can go, just go slow" she said.

He nodded and helped her into the house. Kelly helped her up the front steps and into the foyer, stopping for her to catch her breath. "You still with me?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah I am good" she reassured. She really appreciated his concern.

He helped her walk through the house, dropping her bags in the kitchen and her pills on the counter before helping her make her way through the house. She saw the emptiness of her house and knew that something was going on.

She looked over at Kelly with a big smile on her face, she knew what was coming. They made their way through the house and to the backyard.

"SURPRISE!" they heard all of a sudden.

Dani reached over and turned on the lights, so she could see all their friends standing there with balloons, streamers and a welcome home banner. It was very sweet of everyone. "Welcome Home Aunt Dani" Nick yelled excited.

Dani smiled and slowly made her way to the couch. Once she was seated, he scrambled his way to the top of the couch, so he was next to her. "Are you okay Aunt Dani?" he asked.

Dani smiled and pulled Nick into her lap and wrapped him in a hug, kissing the top of his head. "I'm okay buddy. They took good care of me at the hospital. I just need to take things real slow for a little while, but you are going to help me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are going to have some sleepovers, so I can help you" he replied completely serious.

"Don't worry buddy, I think that Lt. Severide has that part taken care of" Bobby stated.

Nick glared at his dad, "dad, I have to stay and help Aunt Dani. She needs me" he reasoned.

"Looks like you have some competition Severide" Matt teased Kelly under his breath.

Kelly smiled and just shook his head. He didn't know the little boy, but he could tell that he took after this dad. Overprotective of his aunt already at such a young age.

"I think I'll be alright" he laughed it off.

"Alright, let's let Aunt Dani take some time to herself. Go pack up your stuff so we can get home. You still have homework to do" Alyssa ordered her son.

"But mom, I have to stay and help Aunt Dani. Who is going to be there for her without me?" he whined.

Dani laughed and wrapped her nephew in a hug, kissing his cheek, "don't worry buddy. I'll be okay. Besides, I think that my friends will be here to help me, but I promise to call you if I need you" she reassured.

He held out his pinky, "pinky promise?" he asked.

She smiled, "pinky promise" she promised him.

He seemed satisfied with that answer because he kissed his aunt's cheek before running off to gather his belongings.

With everyone occupied, Grace and Alyssa took a seat next to Dani on either side of her. "So, how are you and Kelly doing? We couldn't help but notice how he was with you the whole time you were in the hospital" Grace said.

Dani nodded, "I know. I don't know exactly what's going on with him, but we finally talked. I mean we talked about everything. The whole Jessie situation and my dad, he was really there for me. I mean he stood up for me and everything I did while I was in school and with what happened with Jessie. He wasn't there. He had no idea if I made the right decision regarding her or me leaving, but that didn't matter to him. He stood up for me and stood up to my dad, which is not an easy feat by any means" she explained.

Alyssa smiled, "that's great. So, what does that mean for you two?" she asked. The girls really wanted them to be together.

"I don't exactly know. I do know for sure that we are just friends for now. I don't even know how to approach everything else that goes along with that. There is way too much history for us to just forget about things and move on with our lives" Dani replied.

The girls nodded, "well, what are you doing to do?" Grace asked. They knew that she had some sort of plan in motion.

"Well, if being in the hospital taught me anything, it's that life is short, and you can't let love pass you by. In this case, it's just going to take some extra time to figure things out and get to that part of the plan" she laid everything out.

Grace laughed, "I knew you had something planned and organized. You are so Type-A, it's not even funny" she teased her friend.

"Don't tease, come on, help me get changed and ready for bed" Dani said as she got herself to a standing position.

Kelly looked ready to make his way over to her when Grace her put her hand out and gave him a narrowed gaze, "stand down lieutenant, I got this" she instructed.

Kelly stopped in his tracks with a smile on his face, his hands up in surrender. "Be careful on the steps, she's been getting out of breath quicker since getting out of the hospital and her pain meds should be wearing off by now, so go slow" he ordered.

The girls looked at him with smiled on their faces while the guys just smirked.

"I do work in an ER with trauma patients who are going through the same thing you know" Grace said.

While they were upstairs getting ready for bed, the guys were having a similar conversation downstairs in the kitchen. Matt was helping Kelly put everything away.

"So not to be obvious, but what's the plan tonight? You guys going to talk or what?" Matt asked.

Kelly put the last of the food in the fridge before turning to Matt. The boys looked at the stairs while Kelly shrugged. "I have no idea. I am avoiding it" he replied.

Matt laughed and shook his head at Kelly. He knew that he was going to avoid the situation at any cost. "Don't you think it would be important to find out? I mean I know things are complicated now that you know the truth about what happened with Jessie and everything, but don't you think you should figure out your relationship?" Matt asked.

Upstairs the girls were having a similar conversation. "So, Dani, what's the plan tonight? Do you want me to stay and help you or are you going to be okay with Kelly?" Grace asked.

"I can stay too, I have tomorrow off from work" Alyssa added.

Dani smiled, "no you guys, I will be fine. Grace you have a shift tomorrow night and Alyssa you have that meeting tomorrow morning at the school. Don't worry, I'll be fine" she reassured them.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be here to help her" he said.

The girls pushed the guys out to give Dani and Kelly some privacy. When they were alone, Dani took a breath and pushed some hair behind her ears, "Kelly, thank you for what you said, but you don't have to stay" she stated.

He sat next to her on the couch, "the hell I don't. Of course, I do. Dani, look, I know I said this at the hospital and that you probably think it's all talk based on my history, but I am serious when I said that I will be there for you from now on. I need a chance to make up for how badly I screwed up things before and this is my chance. Besides, I promised Jessie that if she brought you back to me, I would do everything in my power to make things right with you" he replied.

"Okay, well I guess it's my turn to say something then. It doesn't matter how much we grew apart or how much we hurt each other. You are and always will be my daughter's father. You are the first person who said I looked pretty. The first person I kissed…who told me those three words every girl prays to hear. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, I will always love you. That hasn't changed and I think it will be better for us if we don't pretend that's not there" she vented.

Bobby was right. She still loved him. She just didn't trust him. He could see the question in her eyes every time he told her he was going to be there for her. She was used to dealing with things on her own and he needed to change that.

"Same here princess, but I want you to promise me something" he started out.

She looked at him curious, "okay what?" she asked.

"Promise me that you won't leave me, even when I am acting like an ass because I can pretty much guarantee it's going to happen eventually" he teased.

She laughed, "I'm not going anywhere" she smiled with a reassuring nod.

"Good, now let's get you tucked into bed. I'll take the guest room" he helped her get settled into bed, propping a pillow on top of her chest and laying her arm over it. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, looking down shyly, "yeah, but I need you do something for me. Look this is already embarrassing, but can you stay with me tonight?" she replied.

He smiled and nodded, "yeah princess, I'll stay with you. No funny business though" he cracked a joke to make her feel better about the situation and lighten the mood a little.

She whacked his chest. "Don't be an ass" she replied as she cuddled into him and put her injured arm over his chest. He couldn't help but smile and hold her tight. This was going to be the best night's sleep he got in a while.


	10. Chapter 10- 3's Company

**Hi Everyone, here's another update! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, reviews and reads. I really appreciate all the support.**

 **So Dani and Kelly have defined their relationship. They are going to try and be friends with a complicated history.**

 **Please continue to read and find out how that works for them.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 10- 3's Company**

Bobby was right. She still loved him. She just didn't trust him. He could see the question in her eyes every time he told her he was going to be there for her. She was used to dealing with things on her own and he needed to change that.

"Same here princess, but I want you to promise me something" he started out.

She looked at him curious, "okay what?" she asked.

"Promise me that you won't leave me, even when I am acting like an ass because I can pretty much guarantee it's going to happen eventually" he teased.

She laughed, "I'm not going anywhere" she smiled with a reassuring nod.

"Good, now let's get you tucked into bed. I'll take the guest room" he helped her get settled into bed, propping a pillow on top of her chest and laying her arm over it. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, looking down shyly, "yeah, but I need you do something for me. Look this is already embarrassing, but can you stay with me tonight?" she replied.

He smiled and nodded, "yeah princess, I'll stay with you. No funny business though" he cracked a joke to make her feel better about the situation and lighten the mood a little.

She whacked his chest. "Don't be an ass" she replied as she cuddled into him and put her injured arm over his chest. He couldn't help but smile and hold her tight. This was going to be the best night's sleep he got in a while.

When Kelly woke up the next morning, it took him a minute to realize where he was, when the events of the night before hit him full force.

He looked down to see Dani wrapped around him. One of her legs was between his and her arm was thrown across his chest, her head resting on this shoulder.

He smiled and reached up to wipe some hair from her face before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He was dreading the day and wished they could stay there in the moment forever because he was on shift and had to leave her.

Dani moaned and nuzzled further into Kelly. Normally she was a morning person, always awake before the rest of her family but with her raging headache and the meds they have her on, she just wanted to sleep more.

"Morning dimples" she greeted Kelly.

Kelly smiled at the use of his old nickname. She assigned it to him when they were still in high school. She thought he looked cute when he smiled and had great dimples that lit up his face, so she started calling him dimples.

"Morning dollface" he replied.

"Mhmm, I didn't think I would ever say this, but I really don't want to get out of bed" she stated.

Kelly laughed, "you shouldn't have to. It's only 9am on a Saturday. I am only getting up because I have a shift at 11. Otherwise, I would join you for a day in bed. There is no reason anyone should get up this early on a weekend" he reasoned.

Dani giggled, "go shower and get changed. I'll make us some breakfast after I take some ibuprofen, my head is killing me" she stated.

That caused Kelly to freeze in his spot. He was scared for her. "You have a headache? Is it bad? Do you want me to call Grace?" he asked all at once, getting up to grab his phone and start the panic calls.

She pushed herself into a sitting position at the side of the bed, trying to smile, although it came out more as a grimace, "no, I am not that bad. It's just a headache, don't worry, this is normal with the trauma I just went through" she tried to explain before putting her hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom.

She barely made it to the toilet before she started throwing up. Kelly ran in after her and held her hair up and out of the way. Rubbing her back, letting her get it all out. He was really worried about her.

When she was done vomiting, he helped her to the sink so she could wash her mouth out and brush her teeth before helping her back to bed. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe I should call the chief and have someone cover for me. I really think that I should stay with you today. Or at least let me call Grace" he looked at her really worried.

"Kelly I am fine. It's all part of the headache. I just got up a little too fast and got dizzy. I'll be okay with some ibuprofen and sleep" she tried to reassure him.

She was a trauma doctor. She tells people this all the time. They are usually better after some sleep and something dry in their stomach.

"Dani come on, you are pale as a ghost. You can barely keep your eyes open and hold a conversation. Please, just let me stay with you today or at least call someone" he begged. He wasn't sued to seeing her so ragged.

She smiled tiredly, "Kelly, I promise I'll be okay. If you want to help then can you close the blinds, turn the lights off, tell everyone not call me and get me some dry toast to settle my stomach?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, I'll be right back" he got up and got into action doing what she told him to do. He was still scared for her. He told himself that he would call Grace when he got to the firehouse and tell her to come check on Dani.

Kelly got himself dressed, got her some toast and kept the room as dark as he could. "Okay, I took your phone off the hook and put your cell on vibrate here on your nightstand. I'll tell everyone to leave you alone for now, but I will call you later and you better answer or I am sending in the troops" he teased.

She smiled and nodded, snuggling deeper under the covers, "thanks Kelly" she replied.

He leaned over and kissed her temple, "call me if you need anything. I'll have my phone on me" he stated before leaving her to rest.

Once he got the firehouse, everyone came up to ask him about Dani. He told them that she was all fine and being stubborn as per usual. He excused himself and made his way to his office to call Grace.

 **Grace was getting out of a meeting with Connor and the rest of the heads. Really, Dani was supposed to be there to represent the ER, but since was sick, she had Grace cover for her.**

 **She was walking back to the trauma offices when her phone rang. She got nervous when she saw it was Kelly. She knew he staid with Dani last night.**

" **Hey Kelly, what's going on?" she asked, causing Connor to pause and wait for more information. If it affected Dani, then he wanted to help.**

"Hey Grace, listen, you know I staid with Dani last night and she was fine, but this morning was a different story. She woke up with a raging headache, she said she felt dizzy and started throwing up. She told me she was fine to be alone. I got her some toast and kept the room dark for her, but I am worried" he explained.

" **Okay, um, did she have the headache all night or just this morning? How many times did she throw up?" Grace asked.**

"No, I kept checking on her every couple hour last night and she was fine. The headache just came on when she woke up. I think she woke up because of it because she didn't want to get out of bed, and you know that's not Dani. She only threw up once when I was there. I told her to call me if she needed any help" he replied.

" **Okay, if she is sleeping then she should be okay. I will call her to check on her after I hang up with you and go check on her on my lunch break" she informed him.**

"No don't call her. She had me take her phone off the hook. Her cell is on vibrate and I told her that I would call her in a couple hours. She was sleeping when I left" he explained.

 **Grace took a breath and nodded, "don't worry Kelly, I'll head over there in a couple hours and keep an eye on her" she informed him.**

"Thanks Grace, call me from Dani's" he asked.

 **Grace smiled and nodded, "yeah I will, promise" she replied before hanging up.**

 _ **Hospital…**_

Connor was all over her when she hung up the phone with Kelly. He could only hear her part of the conversation and from what he heard, he was worried.

"What happened with Dani? What did Kelly say?" he asked.

"I don't know how to classify this. She felt fine all night, but this morning woke up with a raging headache, dizziness and vomiting. Kelly said he left her in a dark room with some toast and shut off the phone lines so she could sleep but am worried about lack of oxygen to the brain or intercranial pressure or…" she stopped when Connor put his hands on her arms interrupting her.

"Grace, you need to relax. If she felt fine last night then the possibility of a brain bleed or brain damage due to lack of oxygen is slim, but if you want, I will go check on her and sit with her for a little while" he said.

Grace let out a breath and nodded, "yeah okay. I told Kelly that I would go but I just remembered that Alex is coming in today for his preop appointment and I know that he is nervous. Call me when you get there and examine her okay? I am really worried. Tell her that I'll see her after work later" she said giving him a hug before running off to see her patient.

Connor didn't have any surgeries scheduled, so he told Ava that he was going to take a few hours for lunch and go check up on Dani.

Knowing that he was going during lunch, he stopped and got her some of her favorite clam chowder soup and some pasta and salad for himself.

When he got to her apartment, he dug under the loose brick in her porch for the spare key. He knocked and used the spare key to get into her apartment to find her cuddled on the couch with a fuzzy blanket, her glasses on, her hair up in a bun, drinking tea and watching Fifty Shades of Grey.

She looked up to see to see Connor at the doorway staring at her with a smirk on his face. She looked up at him with a smile. "Hi" she greeted.

Connor laughed before shutting the door and walking over to join her on the couch. He took off his coat and put the food on the table before leaning over her and kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling? I was told that you had a headache and threw up this morning" he said.

She smiled, "let me guess, Kelly called Grace. She had surgery today and so she called you" she assumed.

He smiled and shook his head, "as much as I hate to say this and as much as you may not believe it, but you are wrong my friend. I was already with Grace when she got the call, I didn't have to hear about it" he teased.

She burst out laughing, hiding her face under her blanket. "I still say that's a win" she replied.

"Whatever you say, now come on, I know you had some toast, but I brought you some soup and French bread. Let's catch up on Christian and Ana" he teased as he settled next to her on the couch.

She laughed as she took her soup coup, nodding at him as he dug into his own food, settling under the covers next to her.

Dani was exhausted by the middle of the movie. She had eaten her soup as settled against him as he ate his own lunch.

 _Kelly was worried about Dani. He called Grace in the morning and it as almost 1pm. He still hadn't heard from her. Instead of calling, he just made his way over to her house._

 _The door was open, so he just made his way in. "Dani" he called as he walked into the house. He stopped short when he saw her laying asleep with Connor Rhodes on her couch._

 _He slammed the door behind him, standing there as they both sprung awake._

Dani looked over at the door and smiled when she saw Kelly. Then she remembered where she was and who she was with before pulling away.

Connor followed her gaze and got off the couch, helping her up. "You good?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded before turning to face Kelly. She knew this was not going to go down real well. Especially with how they looked on the couch just then.

"Hey Severide, what are you doing here?" she tried to keep it light.

" _I was worried when Grace didn't call me back. The hospital said she was really busy, so I decided to check up on you myself" he replied._

"Well, I am feeling much better thank you. The nap and toast this morning really helped" she stated.

 _Kelly scoffed and nodded to the scene before him, specifically Connor and the empty food boxes on the table. "I can see that" he said._

She closed her eyes and took a breath, hoping to turn the conversation around. "Yeah, um, Connor brought me some lunch. We were just catching up on the gossip of the hospital when I guess we just fell asleep" she stated.

 _He nodded and looked them over, "I am glad you're feeling better" he replied._

Before Dani could say anything else, Connor turned and grabbed his stuff. "I better get back to the hospital. I told Ava I was coming to see you for lunch, but she won't cover for me forever" he teased before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Dani smiled and laughed at him, "you confronted Ava for me?" she teased. Knowing their relationship.

He smiled, "anything for you, you know that" he replied.

Dani blushed, "well, thank you for the soup and the company. I had fun" she gave him a hug bye.

He nodded, "I owed you a date remember. This is only part 1. If you had fun today, stay tuned for part 2" he said.

She didn't say anything, just shook her head at his antics and walked him out. She knew he was only saying stuff like that for Kelly's benefit. He was trying to make Kelly jealous. "I'll see you at your follow up" he called before he got in his car and left.

Dani took a breath and shut the door before facing Kelly. He was standing in her living room looking pissed. It looked like he wanted to say something and confront her, but he didn't at the same time.

"That was really nice of Dr. Rhodes" he said through clenched teeth.

Dani laughed, "yes it was. Apparently, he was worried about me after a 911 call from a certain firehouse lieutenant to Grace this morning" she gave him the 'I know what you did look.'

He had the sense to look ashamed, "I was worried about you and you wouldn't tell me what was going on, so I needed to call Grace for some back-up. I didn't know she was going to call that uptight asshole" he let his real feelings through.

Dani smirked, "uptight asshole huh?" she teased.

Kelly joined her on the couch, "I am sorry Dani, but I just don't like the guy. He wants to get your pants" he pointed out.

"Kelly, we are just friends. Just like me and you" she stated, trying to gauge his reaction to her statement. When he winced at the comparison, she smiled internally. She knew there was more to them.

"Yeah okay" he replied not believing her a bit.

Kelly a staid a little and watched some TV with her when her phone dinged indicating a message popped up. She opened her phone and saw that it was a text from an unknown number.

" _Hope you are feeling better. You took a nasty fall. Will be seeing you soon" -C_

Dani paled as she read the text. "Who's it from?" Kelly asked. He saw her face and knew it was nothing good.

She shook her head, trying to hide her phone. She was trying to play it down because she didn't want him to make this a big deal. "It's nothing, just something gross to a wrong number" she said.

"Oh no you don't" he grabbed her phone. He opened the message to see that it was a creepy message from someone named C. It was when he looked between her face and the phone did, he realize who the text was from.

"Is this from that guy at house 38? The one who followed you from Boston, from school? Did you tell Bobby? I told you to tell someone" he yelled at her.

"It's no big deal Kelly. He's just trying to get under my skin. If I just ignore him, he'll go away" she tried to reason as she grabbed her phone back from him.

"Not a big deal, Dani, the guy is obviously watching you. He knew you were in the hospital, knew that Rhodes was here. You need to tell someone about this, or I will" he threatened her knowing she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Fine, I'll talk to Bobby on Sunday. Happy now?" she argued.

She knew he wasn't going to let this go. In Boston, after she ignored Cody and basically told him off in front of her entire resident class, he went away. She was hoping that this was the same situation.

A little while later, Kelly fell asleep on the couch. Dani knew she was supposed to be resting, but she couldn't get Cody off her mind. If Kelly was right, then he really was stalking her and watching her every move.

She took out her phone and called Connor. She wanted to know if he noticed anything while he was leaving.

" _Miss me already?" Connor answered when he saw that it was Dani._

"You know it. I just wanted to thank you again for coming to check on me. I really appreciate the visit and the soup" she said.

" _You are welcome but come on Dani. You already thanked me a million times. What's the real reason you called?" he asked._

"Did you happen to see anyone or anything weird when you left my house?" she replied.

 _Now Connor got worried, "No, was I supposed to? What's going on?" he asked._

"No nothing, it's just an ex-boyfriend from school that's now in Chicago and being weird" she replied vaguely.

" _Let me know if you need me to do anything" he said._

She smiled, "yeah I will" she replied before hanging up.

The next couple of days were great for Dani. She was feeling better and better every day. She was still worried about Cody and what was going to happen with that. She wanted to get help, but she didn't want to get her brother involved because she knew he would freak out.

She couldn't drive yet, she wasn't feeling that great yet, so she had Grace take her to the police station. Her brother was out on an assignment, so she knew he wasn't going to be there.

Grace helped her out and into the station. Sgt. Platt was at the desk waiting for her. She called ahead and told her that she was coming.

When she saw the girls coming into the station, she rounded her desk and helped Dani into a chair. "Hi Trudy, can you call up to Intelligence and tell Jay that I am here" she asked.

Trudy nodded, "yeah you got it" she got back to the desk and called up to the detectives in Intelligence. She knew her brother was going to be pissed she didn't call him for help but even more pissed that she didn't go to Antonio.

It was a few minutes before Trudy came back to them and told them to go up to Intelligence and she would buzz them in. Grace helped Dani up the stairs and up to Intelligence.

Jay Halstead was the only one in the unit still at the station. Everyone else was out on a call. Once he saw them, he got up and met them at the stairs.

"Hey gorgeous, you're looking better" he greeted Dani with his melting smile.

Dani couldn't help but smile at him, "thanks Jay, you mind if I take a minute of your time?" she asked.

He looked at her concerned before nodding, "anything for you. Come on, let's go sit and get comfortable" he took her from Grace.

"I'll be a minute Grace. Jay will give me a ride when we are done" she said to her best friend.

Grace looked between the two and nodded, "I'll call you later" she said before pointing at Jay, "be careful with her" she warned him.

He saluted her with a smirk, "yes boss" he replied before leading Dani over to his desk.

Once they were alone, he got down to business. He's known Dani for a long time. Ever since she was a medical student and just starting out. He met her through his brother Will. They were in school together.

"Okay gorgeous, what's going on and how bad is Bobby going to kick my ass for dealing with this in secret?" he asked.

Dani laughed, wringing her hands in her lap. She was nervous. Internally she was scared but she was raised to be strong and not show emotion. "It's probably nothing. I am sorry for wasting your time" she moved to get up, when he grabbed her hands in his and stopped her.

"Dani, you are scared. I can see it. Tell me what's going on so I can help" he said.

Dani let out a big breath before nodding and pulling out her cell phone and handing it over, "okay, like I said it's probably nothing, but I need to talk to someone. Bobby and Kelly will just freak out and I need someone reasonable. Did Will ever tell you about this guy I was dating back in school? Cody Marks? We went out all together a couple times" she started.

Jay took a minute to think before nodding, "yeah a little. He's a firefighter, right?" he asked.

She nodded and pushed some hair behind her ear, "yeah, he ended up working in Boston. We only went on a couple dates, but I was still head over heels for Kelly and really messed up after Jessie, so I ended it. Told him it was better if we were just friends. He wouldn't let it go. I ignored him for a while, and he went away. Will was the only one who knew" she explained.

Jay nodded and looked at her through detective eyes, "okay, why are you freaked out now? Is he in Chicago? Has he contacted you?" he asked.

She swallowed hard and nodded, "he showed up a couple weeks ago to the firehouse. He said he was working at House 38 and had some paperwork for Chief Boden. He called me his girlfriend. Jay, we have been done for years but he still called me his girlfriend. Yesterday he sent me a text" she handed him the phone so he could see the message.

He looked over the message before looking back up at her, "Dani, he sounds like a stalker. How serious were you guys? Did he try anything with you in Boston?" he asked. He needed to know everything.

"No, we only went on 3 dates. I told him I had a lot going on in my life that I didn't have time for a relationship. Now I see him here at the firehouse. Even worse, Kelly confronted him when he wouldn't leave the firehouse. Jay, I don't know what to do? I don't want Bobby or my family to know. They are just going to freak and that's the last thing I need right now" she informed him.

He laughed and nodded in understanding, "okay, okay, let me look into things. In the meantime, I need you to be careful and call me if anything and I do mean anything happens" he pointed out to her.

She nodded and saluted, "yes sir, now will you take me home? I am getting tired" she asked.

He nodded and helped her up and out to the car. "You want to tell me why Kelly didn't bring you?" he asked.

"Kelly is jealous of Connor and I hanging out. He came over to check on me the other day last week and found Connor at my house. We are just friends, but he totally went green with jealousy. I can't deal with all the tension and the emotion. I need someone to deal with this who isn't bias. He told me that 3's company when it was just him, Connor and I. I can't deal with all that" she explained.

Jay couldn't help but burst out laughing while he drove her home. "3's Company, I like that" he laughed.

"I am glad you find my torment amusing" she teased.


	11. Chapter 11- The Date

**Hi All, thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and reads. I appreciate the support and am glad you like the story.**

 **As I have stated before I am a student, so please bare with me for the updates.**

 **Kelly is jealous of Connor, wonder where this will lead? Please continue to read to find out.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::😊

 **Chapter 11- The Date**

He looked over the message before looking back up at her, "Dani, he sounds like a stalker. How serious were you guys? Did he try anything with you in Boston?" he asked. He needed to know everything.

"No, we only went on 3 dates. I told him I had a lot going on in my life that I didn't have time for a relationship. Now I see him here at the firehouse. Even worse, Kelly confronted him when he wouldn't leave the firehouse. Jay, I don't know what to do? I don't want Bobby or my family to know. They are just going to freak and that's the last thing I need right now" she informed him.

He laughed and nodded in understanding, "okay, okay, let me look into things. In the meantime, I need you to be careful and call me if anything and I do mean anything happens" he pointed out to her.

She nodded and saluted, "yes sir, now will you take me home? I am getting tired" she asked.

He nodded and helped her up and out to the car. "You want to tell me why Kelly didn't bring you?" he asked.

"Kelly is jealous of Connor and I hanging out. He came over to check on me the other day last week and found Connor at my house. We are just friends, but he totally went green with jealousy. I can't deal with all the tension and the emotion. I need someone to deal with this who isn't bias. He told me that 3's company when it was just him, Connor and I. I can't deal with all that" she explained.

Jay couldn't help but burst out laughing while he drove her home. "3's Company, I like that" he laughed.

"I am glad you find my torment amusing" she teased.

Jay took Dani home and sat with her for a little while before she decided to get some rest. Her little adventure out of the house and across town took more out of her than she was willing to admit.

After school and work, Nick wanted to see his aunt, so Alyssa drove them over with some goodies and dinner. While Alyssa was in the kitchen setting up the dinner and getting it ready for everyone, Nick cuddled on the couch with his favorite aunt watching his favorite movie _Avengers_.

Every once and a while, Dani noticed that he would look at the screen before looking up at her like he wanted to ask her something. She let it go the first few times but after the 50th time in five minutes, she brought it up.

"What's up little man?" she asked.

"Aunt Dani, can I ask you a question?" he finally broke down.

"You just did" she teased laughing when he gave her a serious look.

"Aunt Dani! Are superheroes real in real life?" he asked.

Dani smiled, "of course they are. We are surrounded by them all the time, every day" she replied.

He looked at her surprised, turning in her lap so he could hold her face, really looking at her to see if she was lying. "Really?" he asked.

She laughed and nodded, "yup, even if you don't believe me, ask your mom" she pointed to the kitchen to Alyssa.

Nick looked over his aunts' shoulder at his mom and smiled when she nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"But who are they Aunt Dani?" he asked curious.

She wrapped her arms around him and curled him into her lap while they settled into the couch. "Well, there's your dad, your uncle Johnny and your Uncle Kelly" she started, before pointing to her and Alyssa, "that's not even mentioning the girls in this family. We have super powers all of our own" she stated.

"Really?" he got really excited.

"Yeah, like your dad for example. He would be like a blue avenger out to help the people and fight for justice. Your Uncles too, they would probably be like red or orange since they work with fire don't you think?" she wanted to include him in the conversation to make it more real.

"Totally. What about you and mama?" he reminded her.

"Ah, you are right. What you do think? Pink and purple avengers or power rangers?" she asked.

"No, definitely avengers" he stated.

"You know, not only are we avengers. We are also angels, just like Grandma Lily. That's what makes us powerful. We can look over the super heroes in our life. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble and make sure they are okay when they do get into trouble" she explained.

"Do you ever get scared Aunt Dani? Scared for Uncle Kelly, I mean superman is a big super hero and he gets hurt sometimes. Is that why you and Uncle Kelly aren't together anymore?" he asked.

Dani stilled, trying to hide her shocked expression. She even heard Alyssa stop typing, waiting to hear her answer.

"You know, that's really hard to say buddy. You know, when I was little, Uncle Kelly was my best friend. We told each other everything. We loved each other more than anyone else in the world but we were young. I wanted to go away to school and your Uncle Kelly wanted to stay here to become a firefighter, just like his dad. We wanted each other to be happy, so we had to let each other go, but that doesn't mean that we don't still love each other. So, I guess, yeah, I am scared for Kelly, but I also know that being a firefighter makes him happy and I want him to be happy. Does that make sense?" she asked.

This was really serious grownup stuff and he was only a six-year-old kid. It was hard for her to understand, let alone Nick.

"Are you happy Aunt Dani?" he asked.

She smiled and pulled him closer in a hug, "yeah I am, don't worry about me okay. You just worry about being a kid. I will always love you and so will Uncle Kelly" she stated kissing his head.

Nick nodded, "I know Uncle Kelly loves me. I think it's really cool that he likes to play with me and teach me how to fix a boat. It's that cool?" he got really excited.

She laughed, "that is cool. Kelly is really good at that. I'm sure you'll have tons of fun" she replied.

He smiled and nodded, "okay Aunt Dani. Can we watch _Cars_ now?" he asked.

She put on a fake smile and nodded. She couldn't help but think about her relationship with Kelly. Sure, they were way better now than they were before, but still, things were at a standstill.

Halfway through the movie, Alyssa noticed it got really quiet in the living room. She made her way over and saw that both aunt and nephew were fast asleep. They needed to rest.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At the firehouse, Kelly was a man on a mission, and he knew he needed help. "Hey Casey, I need your help. You know that Nick's birthday is coming up and I've been working with him on a boat I am fixing up" he started.

"Yeah, I heard Johnny saying how much Nick talking about you and the boat are getting on Bobby's nerves. So, what do you need me for?" Matt asked. He knew that's where this was going when he saw Kelly coming over.

"I want to make this right with Dani and her family, so I need you to help me fix up the boat so it'll be done by the time his birthday rolls around and I can take him for a ride, hell, take them all for a ride. We have already gone pretty far but I need it done" he explained.

Matt laughed, "geez Severide, you don't have to beg. You know I'll do it. Getting you back with Dani reduces the chance of you being a pain in my ass, so I am all for this" he stated.

Kelly glared and narrowed his eyes as he shook his head with a laugh, "thanks man, this really means a lot. I owe you one" he clapped his over the shoulder.

At the house, Dani woke up to see Nick curled into her lap fast asleep. She peered over the couch to see Alyssa sitting at the kitchen table working on stuff for work. She slowly untangled herself from Nick and made her way over to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead, are you feeling better?" Alyssa asked.

Dani smiled and nodded, "yes, thank you much. I just needed some time to rest and really sleep" she replied.

"Good, that's what I am here for" her sister-in-law stated.

Dani just laughed. Before she could say anything else, her phone rang. "Hello" she answered.

" _Hey, you feeling better? I called earlier but Alyssa said you were sleeping" the person greeted._

Dani smiled, "yes I am feeling much better. Connor, you don't have to keep calling and checking up on me. I am fine, just need to get back to my routine and get in the thick of things again" she replied.

" _Good, then I will take it you are feeling much better. Have Alyssa help you get changed and get dressed. I will be at your door in an hour to take you to dinner. We are making good on our date" he said._

Dani just laughed as she shook her head. "You are crazy Connor. It's Saturday night, there is nothing even close to being open without a reservation" she stated, peaking Alyssa's interest.

 _Connor smirked and smiled at her excitement. "Don't worry, I have a plan already. Just be ready in an hour because I am taking you out whether you are dressed or not" he teased._

"Okay, okay, I'll be ready. I'll see you in an hour" she said before hanging up. She just stared at the phone in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

Alyssa stopped typing and looked at her expectantly. "So, what did he say? What's going on? Why do you look like that?" she asked.

"Connor called to tell me that he is picking me up in an hour and I better be dressed because he is taking me out on the date that he owes me" Dani explained.

Alyssa squealed and got up clapping with excitement. Her sister-in-law needed this in her life. She needed something spontaneous where she didn't have to think about the consequences or what it meant for the future.

"Great, let's go get you ready" she grabbed Dani's hand and led her upstairs sitting her on the edge of the bed.

She had Dani sit on the bed while she rifled through her closet. It was really fun. Like she was getting ready for a date to go out on the town. She was really excited.

They ultimately decided on a simple black dress with waist cut outs, black heels, her hair left curly down her back with smoky make-up. She was ready to take the town.

"Damn, you look hot. I did good" Alyssa teased.

Dani laughed and grabbed her bag as she followed her sister-in-law downstairs to wait for Connor.

As prompt as always, an hour after he called, there was a knock on her door. Dani opened the door to see Connor standing there in a dress shirt and dress pants with a bouquet of flowers. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Connor, you are too much, thank you" she took the flowers and gave them to Alyssa to put them in a vase so she could let him in.

"Well, I was under direct orders to treat someone's Aunt Dani right" he stated.

Dani looked at him surprised before turning to Alyssa. "You knew?" she asked.

"I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know what exactly was going to happen" Alyssa explained.

"I was talking to Bobby and Johnny about taking you out when Nick stepped up and warned me to treat you right. He wanted me to make you smile and make sure you are happy, so I have some work to go" he informed.

Dani smiled and walked over to kneel next to Nick on the couch. She reached over and kissed his forehead, "I love you buddy" she whispered to him.

"Lub you Aunt Dani" he whispered back to her.

"You go and I'll close up when Nick wakes up. Go, go, you better give me details" Alyssa instructed.

Connor took her to Maggiano's, a very nice Italian restaurant. It was really sweet of him to help her take her mind off of everything with her life. They got to talk about Connor and his family issues. She knew he was having trouble with his dad.

They had sat in silence for a little bit. She was waiting for him to open up but he never did. She took a sip of her water and sat back with her arms crossed against her chest. She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled and leaned on the table a little, "so you know all about my familial issues. The whole my dad is being an ass and being married to Kelly and not knowing what we are doing with that and yet you won't tell me about your issue with your dad" she teased.

Connor smiled and leaned back to rest against the chair, "it's complicated" he replied.

She gave him a knowing look, "and my situation isn't" she retorted.

Connor let out a breath and nodded, "okay, you're right" he stated. He took a minute before starting the story.

"You know that my family is from Chicago right?" he asked.

She nodded, she had heard that around the hospital, "yeah I heard" she replied.

He nodded, "okay well I have grown up here my whole life. My mother and father had a rough relationship. My dad isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. Things at home were rough, my sister and I really only had each other" he started.

She nodded, "that's pretty rough" she said.

He nodded, "yeah tell me about it. Well there was a time when I was in high school that got really bad. They were screaming at each other. I grabbed Claire and took her to my room. I turned the music on high and just sat there holding her. Then all of a sudden, the screaming stopped, and I heard my dad call my mom's name. I didn't know what to make of that. I told Clair to stay put and went to check things out" he took a minute to gather his thoughts.

She could tell this was hard for him to get out. "You don't have to tell me if you want to Connor, I don't want to open wounds for you" she stopped him.

He shook his head, "no, everyone else knows, it's only fair that you do to" he replied.

She nodded, "okay" she just staid quiet and let him get it out.

"When I got to my dad, he was outside, standing on the porch with a blank look on his face. I followed his gaze and saw my mom laying on the ground, blood coming out of her mouth and her head cracked open from the fall. My dad told me that she threw herself off the roof. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia. My dad said she was having delusions when she did it" he informed.

Dani grabbed her napkin and wiped her tears, "God Connor" she cried.

"I don't think my mom threw herself off the roof for nothing. I think that she found out that my dad was cheating on her, pretty much ignoring his family and she couldn't take it anymore" he stated.

She nodded in understanding, "you blame your dad for your mom's death" she realized out loud.

He looked at her with a sad smile and nodded. "Yeah, talk about unrepairable relationship" he tried to make light of the situation.

"Connor that's not funny" she said as she wiped her tears.

"Come on, this was by far the worst date ever. I am just trying to salvage the situation" he teased.

When they got ready to leave, she couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you so much," she kissed his cheek, "I had a wonderful time" she said with a grin.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as he led her to the car. "Where do you want to go now? The night is still young" he teased.

She laughed, "let's go to Molly's before Alyssa and Lena send out a search party. You know they are sitting on pins and needles" she stated looking up at him.

He laughed and nodded, opening the door for her so she could gracefully get in the car. It didn't take them long to get to the bar.

Everyone from the firehouse, the hospital and the police station were all gathered together sitting in the back of the bar. They hadn't noticed Dani and Connor yet, but Kelly did. He had a sixth sense when it came to her. He always knew when she was around.

"Maybe we should have staid out longer, give them more to talk about" Connor whispered in her ear causing her to throw her head back and laugh.

Kelly frowned when he saw Connor whisper in her ear and her laugh, sinking further into him. He wanted her to sink into him, not Connor Rhodes. He needed to sit down with her and figure out their relationship.

When they made it closer to the group, Jay Halstead noticed them, and wolf whistled when he saw Dani. He knew this was good for his friend and he wanted to see her happy. He also wanted to torment Severide a little.

"Damn Dani, where you been hiding that gorgeous body?" he teased.

Dani blushed bright red, "shut up Jay" she replied with a smile. It felt good to be noticed, to be wanted. To feel like a woman.

"Yeah come on man, that's my sister" Bobby defended. He knew that Jay was only teasing and trying to get a rise out of Kelly, but still. He didn't want to hear stuff like that about his sister.

"Oh stop, let's get on to more important things. Come, tell us all about your date" Alyssa and Lena pulled her to the side.

With the girls off to themselves, Kelly took it upon himself to clear up any misconception about their relationship with Connor.

"So, you take Dani on a date?" he asked.

Connor smirked and placed his beer on the table, turning to give Kelly his full attention. "Yeah, we went out to eat and talked for a while" he explained.

"I don't know what your intentions are towards Dani, but you need to know that we are still married, and I plan on getting her back, so you need to back off" Kelly said plainly. He wasn't playing anymore.

"Dani is my best friend. I am always going to be there for her and be in her life until she tells me otherwise" he replied.

Kelly crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. He was not happy. "She's mine Rhodes, back the hell off" Kelly growled.

When the girls walked over, they noticed the tension. "What's going on? Is everything okay here?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, all good, listen I have to get going. Have an early day of surgeries tomorrow. Thank you for an amazing dinner" Connor leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Kelly practically growled. "Okay, well, have a good night doc" he said.

Dani laughed and gave Connor a hug, "thank you for everything tonight. I really had a good time and you definitely succeeded in what you set out to do" she stated.

He smiled and kissed her cheek one more time before leaving. That was the best night she's had in a along time. She felt like a wanted woman and she felt feminine for the first time in a while. She also really saw Kelly fight for her for the first time. For them to be together again. She just needed for him to make the first move.


	12. Chapter 12- Making a Move

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to all who have taken an interest in this story! Please continue to read and follow through with my story.**

 **More on Kelly's action to get Dani back !**

 **Please Review and let me know what you are thinking!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 12- Making a Move**

With the girls off to themselves, Kelly took it upon himself to clear up any misconception about their relationship with Connor.

"So, you take Dani on a date?" he asked.

Connor smirked and placed his beer on the table, turning to give Kelly his full attention. "Yeah, we went out to eat and talked for a while" he explained.

"I don't know what your intentions are towards Dani, but you need to know that we are still married, and I plan on getting her back, so you need to back off" Kelly said plainly. He wasn't playing anymore.

"Dani is my best friend. I am always going to be there for her and be in her life until she tells me otherwise" he replied.

Kelly crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. He was not happy. "She's mine Rhodes, back the hell off" Kelly growled.

When the girls walked over, they noticed the tension. "What's going on? Is everything okay here?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, all good, listen I have to get going. Have an early day of surgeries tomorrow. Thank you for an amazing dinner" Connor leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Kelly practically growled. "Okay, well, have a good night doc" he said.

Dani laughed and gave Connor a hug, "thank you for everything tonight. I really had a good time and you definitely succeeded in what you set out to do" she stated.

He smiled and kissed her cheek one more time before leaving. That was the best night she's had in along time. She felt like a wanted woman and she felt feminine for the first time in a while. She also really saw Kelly fight for her for the first time. For them to be together again. She just needed for him to make the first move.

It was a couple weeks after her date with Connor and things were progressing nicely for Dani. She hasn't heard from Cody since he texted her when she was sick and things with Kelly were finally in place. They both unknowingly decided to get each other back.

Dani knew that he was jealous of Connor and knew that he would fight for her if he felt threatened, so she used that against him. Call it juvenile, but she was desperate for her life to be normal again.

With her program in full swing between the firehouse and the hospital, Dani was able to return to the hospital full time and do what she loved. Trauma surgery.

After a grueling day in the ER, Dani found herself sitting with the girls at Molly's. "So, what's up with this impromptu girl meeting?" Lena asked.

"Who cares? We get a night without the guys to drink and gossip" Alyssa stated.

Dani laughed, "well, I do have something to talk to you guys about and I am going to need your help to get this plan executed" she said.

The girls put their drinks down and leaned forward on their arms to listen more closely. "Now I am curious" Grace stated.

Dani let out a breath and nodded, putting her hands together. She needed to work up the courage to get this out and wait for their shocked expressions.

"Okay, as you all know Kelly and I have been in sort of a limbo with our relationship" she started.

"That's an understatement" Lena teased.

Dani glared at her sister-in-law, "okay well we finally came to some sort of agreement and I made a decision after thinking everything over" she said, taking a drink of her water.

"When I went on my date with Connor, even though we are just friends, Kelly was super jealous and made it known. He told me that he broke up with his girlfriend. I decided that since he's obviously interested, I want to make the first move and tease him a little. I am going to be at Julia's wedding this weekend with him, so I want to make him crazy" she blurted out all at once.

It took a minute before the girls were squealing and clapping like kids in a candy store. "It's about damn time you gave that man a run for his money" Grace stated.

"We need to go shopping. Make sure you get some outfits for this weekend to make him pull his head out of his ass" Alyssa added.

"When are you leaving for Julia's wedding?" Lena asked.

Dani smirked and smiled really happy. She finally had a handle on her life. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to make it happen.

"I thought you would all like that. Well, I have surgery Thursday night with Connor, so I was planning to leave Friday afternoon. Should get there for drinks and the rehearsal dinner. Kelly doesn't even want to go because his dad and Beth are going to be there, but Joey is his best friend since they were little" she explained.

"Good, tomorrow since we are all off, I am going to pick you up and we are going shopping" Grace said.

Dani shook her head, "I have to go with Kelly get his suit fitted and pick out a dress to wear to this Disney themed wedding" she informed them.

Grace nodded, "good, I'll meet you there" she stated.

Dani smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan as long as you behave and don't cause any trouble for Kelly and me tomorrow" she warned her friend.

Dani knew Grace and knew that she was going to do something to tease to Kelly while they were in the store. She couldn't help herself. It was in her nature.

"Who me?" Grace acted innocent.

Dani laughed, "yeah you" she teased.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **The next day…**_

Dani met Kelly at the firehouse. He was just getting off his shift and they were supposed to go to the mall together to get everything ready for the wedding.

The guys were all hanging around the common room when she walked in with a smile. "Hey guys, good shift?" she greeted as she walked in.

"Hey Dani, yeah it wasn't bad. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Matt asked as everyone took in her appearance.

Since they were going to be spending all day at the mall, she kept it casual and comfortable. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, her black ankle boots, a tank top and leather jacket with her cross body. She didn't have time or the energy to deal with her hair, so she kept it down and clipped back with her glasses on. She decided to give her contacts a break.

She smiled and nodded for Kelly, "yeah I am good. I am actually here for Kelly. We are going to the mall to get his tux fitted for Julia and Joey's wedding this weekend" she informed them.

Matt nodded in understanding as he looked at his fellow lieutenant with a smirk, "you guys driving down together?" he asked Kelly.

"Actually no, I have something planned Thursday night, so I was planning on leaving Friday afternoon" she jumped in before Kelly could answer. She didn't think she could handle being in the car with him for 3 hours. There was no way.

"I'll meet her at the house" Kelly answered with a knowing smirk as he walked over, her eyes following him the whole time.

He leant over so he was close to her ear, "can't handle being alone with me for 3 hours princess?" he teased nuzzling her neck.

She smiled at the act. He loved nuzzling in her neck. When they were together, he said it was his happy place and brought them closer.

"Shut up Severide" she pulled away hitting his shoulder, trying to hide her smirk.

Kelly went to change out of his turnout clothes and into some street clothes. He grabbed his duffle bag and made his way out to common room to see Dani laughing at something Matt was saying. She fit right in. She was at home at the firehouse and that meant the world to him.

They drove separately to the mall but followed each other there. Dani was excited. She was excited to spend some quality time with Kelly and do some shopping. She was excited to get out of Chicago and see some old friends for a while.

She waited for Kelly to get out of the car and followed him to the mall. "Are you ready for some shopping?" she asked.

He laughed at her excitement. She was way too excited for this. "Dani, you are way to excited for this. We have to get my tux and stuff ready and then get ready to drive three freaking hours" he stated.

She smiled, "Kelly, Joey and Julia have decided on a Disney theme, so we need to make sure that the tux is fit with the theme. I told Joey I would stop and get him his gift for Julia, so we need to stop at the jewelry store before we finish too" she informed.

"What the hell is a Disney theme? What does that mean?" he asked.

"Well, we are going to be at the beach house or the house by the lake, so it's going to be princess theme, I guess. She wants to be like Ariel, who is a mermaid and everyone else has to come dressed as a princess or prince" she explained.

"Who the hell came up with that?" he complained.

She smiled and laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the store. "Come on, it'll be fun" she dragged him along.

The first stop was the tux store. Dani had a feeling that if they waited to get his tux, he might not last that long at the mall.

The guy at the store walked up to them when they walked in. "Hello, my name is Robert, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi Robert, I'm Dani and this is Kelly. We need to find a Disney themed wedding tux for Kelly. The bride is going to be like Ariel, and I was planning on trying to find a dress like Cinderella, so it would have to match that" she said.

Robert nodded with a smile at the couple. It was clear that Dani was in control of the situation and that Kelly was in her hands. He had Kelly stand in front of the mirror and measured him while Dani started looking around.

She had Kelly took off his coat and waited for him to get changed. He walked out with the first option and stood in the three-way mirror. Dani walked up to him and looked him over. "So, what do you think? How does it feel?" she asked.

He felt the jacket and looked at her through the mirror. "It's alright, what do you think? Think it looks it good?" he was teasing her, and she knew it.

She glared at him, "don't play games with me Lt. Severide, I know what you are up to. Yes, it looks good, how does it feel? Feel like you can go all day with it on because I don't know the itinerary yet, but I am sure that Julia has us busy all day" she stated.

He stretched his arms a bit and felt around the jacket a bit before nodded, "yeah it feels alright" he replied, nodding to the sales guy, "we'll get this one" he said.

Robert looked thrilled that he was making this big sale. Kelly was very particular and didn't like getting dressed up, but he did this for his friend. Joey was the first person there for him when his mom died, and he was there for him when he decided to marry Dani. He would do anything for him, even wear this stupid monkey suit to his wedding.

"He'll need a couple dress shirts and a sports jacket also" Dani added.

Robert nodded and got everything ready for them. Kelly paid for his belongings and made his way out of the store. Dani was waiting for him.

"Okay, what's next?" he asked.

"Let's go get my dress and then we can get something to eat for lunch before stopping at the jeweler and Victoria Secret" she said.

He stopped short when she said Victoria Secret, "why do we need to stop there?" he asked, recognizing the name of the store.

"I need to get some things for Julia and then some things for myself" she stated.

He swallowed thickly and did say anything. He just nodded, "yeah okay. Let's go" he directed her to go first, waving her through.

She walked ahead of him and to the dress boutique. The sales attendant practically ran up to them right away.

"Hello, my name is Jenna, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Dani, and this is Kelly. We are looking for a dress that fits the theme Disney Princess" Dani explained.

Jenna's eyes lite up at hearing that. She was very excited. She led Dani to the fitting room while Kelly took a seat in front of it, waiting for the show.

"So Dani, are you excited for this wedding?" Kelly asked through the curtain.

Dani smiled, "yeah I guess, you know how I am. I love weddings. It's the essence of true romance at its finest. Are you excited? You know we are going to see your dad and Beth, right?" she stated.

"Yeah I am happy for Joey and Jules, but it's going to be interesting being back in Kenosha after all this time" he replied.

Jenna came over to the them with a bunch of dresses in her arms, "okay, I pulled together some stuff that I thought you would like. I don't really know your style, but I tried to stay with the Disney theme and pick with what I would like" she informed Dani as she hung everything in the fitting room.

Dani looked at all the options and smiled at Jenna, "I think you went above and beyond the call of duty" she teased.

The first dress was an off-white dress with a frilly skirt and tight corset like top that was strapless across her chest. The skirt of the dress fanned out over her waist, all the way down to the floor.

Dani walked out of the dressing room and stood on the little stand in front of the three-way mirror, patting down the skirt, looking herself over.

Kelly got up and stood behind her, looking her over, catching her reflection through the mirror. "Well, what do you think?" Dani asked Kelly. He smiled, catching her gaze as she ran her hands down the dress, "I think you look great. It looks really good on you" Kelly said.

Jenna smiled at the couple. "mmhmm, I'm sure you do" she mumbled under her breath. She turned to Dani, "what do you think Dani? Yes or no?" she asked.

Dani smiled, "I love the fit and feel, but maybe something more WOW and less looking like a bride" she stated.

Jenna nodded and shooed her back into the dressing room. She knew exactly what she was going to pick for her. She had the best thing for the occasion.

The next dress was beautiful and exactly what she was looking for. The dress was a deep royal blue with an off the shoulder neckline with lace decorating the whole dress. The skirt flared at her waist with flower lace flowing down to her feet. The whole outfit was paired with shiny black sandal heels.

Dani put on the outfit and felt like a million bucks. This is exactly what she was looking for. The dress was form fitting on the top, but princess like on the bottom flaring out to the floor.

She walked out and stood on the step-in front of the mirror to see Kelly and Jenna looking at her with smiled on their faces.

"Well, how about this one?" she asked, twirling around, analyzing herself in the mirror. Kelly came up behind her with a smile on his face, "you look beautiful" he said seriously.

Dani smiled and leaned back into him, "thank you" she met his gaze in the mirror, "I feel like a million bucks" she replied.

He smiled and pulled her hair to the side and off her neck and put a smile heart diamond necklace around her neck with Jessie's birthstone. "There, now you look perfect" he added.

Dani turned to look at Kelly with her hand clasped around the necklace. "Jenna can you give us a minute?" she asked.

The sales lady could tell this was personal. She nodded and stepped away to run the dress through pricing to the register.

"Don't fight me on this Dani, she would want to be there and now she can be. She can be there and be with us when we battle the drama that enfolds when we are in Kenosha" he explained.

Dani smiled with tears running down her cheeks. She was grateful to him for the thoughtful gift. She would really need the strength to deal with the drama that is sure to unfold when she and Kelly get back to Kenosha together. People are going to flip out.

She cupped his cheeks and leant forward to kiss his cheek, "thank you so much Kelly, this means so much to me, you have no idea" she wrapped his arms around him tight.

Kelly smiled and kissed her temple, keeping her in his arms, lifting her off the step and into the dressing room.

"I wanted to find a way to remember her and for her to be with us all the time. I got you the necklace and me a charm for my necklace with an angel holding her birthstone" he explained showing her his necklace.

Kelly unzipped her from the back and left her to get changed. Dani wiped her tears and made her way out to Kelly with the dress in her arms.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they headed to the register. When they got to the register, Kelly went to pull his wallet out when Dani handed Jenna her card.

He turned to her ready to argue when she put her finger against his lips, silencing him immediately. She was freely touchier than she has been since she got back, and he wasn't complaining.

"You can pay for my stuff that I get from Victoria Secret" she teased with a blush and smile on her face.

"You can't play with fire unless you want to get burned" he replied.

Dani smirked, "who says I don't want to get burned?" she stated as she grabbed the back, winking at Jenna before walking out, leaving Kelly standing there with his jaw on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13- Journey to Kenosha

**Hi All, thanks for continuing to read and keep up with my story. I have changed jobs and have been studying for finals, so I haven't been able to update, so please bare with me.**

 **Things have been moving forward with Kelly and Dani. Stay tuned for more updates on Dani and Kelly's relationship when they are alone.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 13- Journey to Kenosha**

She cupped his cheeks and leant forward to kiss his cheek, "thank you so much Kelly, this means so much to me, you have no idea" she wrapped his arms around him tight.

Kelly smiled and kissed her temple, keeping her in his arms, lifting her off the step and into the dressing room.

"I wanted to find a way to remember her and for her to be with us all the time. I got you the necklace and me a charm for my necklace with an angel holding her birthstone" he explained showing her his necklace.

Kelly unzipped her from the back and left her to get changed. Dani wiped her tears and made her way out to Kelly with the dress in her arms.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they headed to the register. When they got to the register, Kelly went to pull his wallet out when Dani handed Jenna her card.

He turned to her ready to argue when she put her finger against his lips, silencing him immediately. She was freely touchier than she has been since she got back, and he wasn't complaining.

"You can pay for my stuff that I get from Victoria Secret" she teased with a blush and smile on her face.

"You can't play with fire unless you want to get burned" he replied.

Dani smirked, "who says I don't want to get burned?" she stated as she grabbed the back, winking at Jenna before walking out, leaving Kelly standing there with his jaw on the floor.

Dani got home and started packing her things. She had some things for the wedding for Julie and some stuff for Joey from their childhood that she wanted to bring and include in the festivities. After packing up her clothes and all the things she needed to take with her, she made sure to pack a little cooler and got herself ready for the trip before going to bed.

She was exhausted. The night of drinking and partying before a big trip was not a good idea. Seven am came too soon for Dani as she got up and ready for the big trip ahead of her.

"God this is going to suck ass" she heard from her best friend from school Tamara. Tam flew into Chicago the night before to drive up with Dani to Kenosha.

"Tell me about it. Come on, let's get dressed and ready to go. I'll make us some breakfast sandwiches" Dani said.

After breakfast and getting changed. They grabbed their food to go and started their journey. About an hour into their journey when Tamara woke up some more, she turned to her best friend. They talked all the time, but they haven't seen each other in a while.

"So, are you going to spill about Kelly yet or what? We are going to see him when we get there. We are all in the wedding party. We are going to be boarding a plane to some stupid Florida resort for the Disney wedding like we are 5-year old's" Tam started.

Dani looked over at her and let out a big deep breath. "That's a long story Tam. You know the majority of it" she stated.

Tamara nodded, "yeah but I don't know the recent details. I need the details. What's it been like to work with Kelly and coming back to deal with your dad and your family? How was it with Jessie and what happened? You haven't told me what to expect? Do we like him, or do I kick his ass?" Tamara asked.

Dani couldn't help but just laugh. She loved Tam. She was the stronger, tough kick ass of the two of them. That's why they were best friends.

The girls spent the whole two-hour drive talking about Kelly and what was going to happen when they saw each other. Dani told her everything that happened since she got back and all the developments with Kelly and their relationship.

When they got to Kenosha, they pulled into Dani's childhood house. Her parents and family were all waiting for her. Ironically enough it was right next door to Kelly's childhood house. They arrived at the same time and got to see each other in the driveway.

"Heya neighbor, miss me?" Tamara broke the ice.

Kelly grabbed his stuff and made his way over. "Damn Tam, I thought we shipped you off to New York for good" he teased as he leaned over and greeted her with a hug.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easy, but I should be thanking your for being a man to my girl" she nodded towards Dani.

Kelly followed her gaze to Dani and smiled, "I'm getting there" he stated, wrapping an arm around Tamara's shoulder and leading her back to Dani on her side of the driveway.

"I thought we got rid of this one" he teased Dani.

Dani smiled, "there's no way you can get rid of Tam that easy."

Tam started laughing and walked with them into the house. "Ma, Dad?" Dani called out to announce their presence.

"We are on the patio honey" her mom called out.

Dani let out a deep breath and made her way into the house. Everyone, her brothers, sisters-in-law, cousins and friends were all on the patio drinking and eating when they walked in.

As expected, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. She could feel the tension and judgement of everyone. It was getting to be a lot and they just got there. All of a sudden, she felt someone squeeze her hand.

She looked down to see Kelly holding her hand. She looked up at him to see him wink at her. He had her back and would always be there for her.

Her mom ran over to her and grabbed her in a hug. "Honey, are you doing okay? Feeling okay?" she asked, holding her daughter at arm's length, looking her over.

"Mom, I'm fine. Doing really good. How are you doing?" she asked to make nice. This was really awkward with her parents.

"We are good honey. Kelly, it's so good you could come" she greeted him with a hug.

Kelly smiled and hugged her, "good to see you too Mrs. Taylor. Chief" he greeted, shaking her dad's hand.

"Lieutenant. It was nice of you to drive up and bring my daughter" he stated.

Dani snapped to her dad with a fake smile on her face, "actually dad, I drove up with Tamara. We met Kelly in the driveway" she stated.

Her dad just nodded with a tight lip. "I see, well I am glad to see you are doing better. Excuse me" he said before walking away to the bar.

Tamara stepped in before Dani could really loose it, "come on, I'm starving, let's go get some dinner" she dragged Dani away from the situation.

The whole night was a disaster for Dani. Her family members were all taking turns coming over to her asking her what her situation was with Kelly and her life back in Chicago. She couldn't wait to get home and to bed to get the day over with.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Next Day…Kenosha**

With everyone at her parent's house and everything ready for the wedding, they were sitting at O'Hare Airport waiting for their flight to Florida for the big wedding weekend celebration.

Dani could feel her stomach turning she was so nervous. She was not looking forward to this wedding or seeing all her family together with Kelly and her being awkward.

She looked around the terminal and saw her family talking weddings, looking at bridal magazines.

She could see her best childhood friends sitting next to each other nuzzled into each other. Then she saw her aunts and uncles looking at her and whispering. They were looking between her and Kelly and Julia and Joey. She knew they were judging her that she wasn't married yet.

She felt eyes on her and turned to see Kelly sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"You'll be fine, I am right here with you" he said.

She held his hand and squeezed for dear life. She got up and walked over to the window away from the rest of the women to get some space. She needed to catch her breath and gather her bearings.

Kelly got up and walked over to her. He knew she needed some air and a minute to herself, but he also knew that all her family together was getting to her.

"I can't do this Kelly" she blurted out. She felt him behind her. She knew he was there to check on her and make sure she was okay.

"Dani, you will be fine" he tried to reassure her but worry was evident in his tone. He was really worried about her. He didn't want her to take this on.

"No I am not going to be" she stated, turning around to face him. She leant against the window with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Well, I got you something to help you with this journey" he pulled a little gift bag out of his carry on.

She took the bag from him and laughed pulling out a Sudoku book, giving him a look, "really?" she teased.

He smiled, "yeah, take out all your frustration on this" he said.

Then she pulled out a piece of paper from the middle of the book, "in case of emergencies, anger bursts, panic attacks, or criminal thoughts, please call this number and someone will be happy to assist you, calm you down and help you hide the body" she read aloud.

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and pulled out her phone to call the number listed, watching as Kelly pulled out his phone and answered.

"Took you long enough" he huffed, making her roll her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Nice note" she held up the piece of paper.

He nodded and leant forward to nuzzle her neck, "I meant every word. I am only a phone call away if you need me for anything this trip" he stated, kissing the side of her neck.

He pulled away to find her with tears in her eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, needing him for comfort.

Her family watched as they stayed that way, in their own little world until the flight attendant called for their flight to start boarding.


	14. Chapter 14- Party!

**Hi All, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I enjoyed reading all your reviews and comments on the story.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking.**

 **Kelly and Dani are surrounding with her family and friends at their childhood friends wedding! How is that going to affect them?**

 **Please Review!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 14: PARTY!**

"Dani, you will be fine" he tried to reassure her but worry was evident in his tone. He was really worried about her. He didn't want her to take this on.

"No I am not going to be" she stated, turning around to face him. She leant against the window with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Well, I got you something to help you with this journey" he pulled a little gift bag out of his carry on.

She took the bag from him and laughed pulling out a Sudoku book, giving him a look, "really?" she teased.

He smiled, "yeah, take out all your frustration on this" he said.

Then she pulled out a piece of paper from the middle of the book, "in case of emergencies, anger bursts, panic attacks, or criminal thoughts, please call this number and someone will be happy to assist you, calm you down and help you hide the body" she read aloud.

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and pulled out her phone to call the number listed, watching as Kelly pulled out his phone and answered.

"Took you long enough" he huffed, making her roll her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Nice note" she held up the piece of paper.

He nodded and leant forward to nuzzle her neck, "I meant every word. I am only a phone call away if you need me for anything this trip" he stated, kissing the side of her neck.

He pulled away to find her with tears in her eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, needing him for comfort.

Her family watched as they stayed that way, in their own little world until the flight attendant called for their flight to start boarding.

The next morning, they all met at Julia and Joey's house for breakfast to go over everything and the line-up for the wedding week to figure out what everyone was supposed to be doing.

Dani and Tamara woke up and got dressed. They were supposed to be having some type of breakfast/brunch at Julia's, so they didn't eat.

They met Kelly outside in the lawn and all rode together to Joey's house. It wasn't even that far away. It was only a couple blocks away from their house.

Joey ran out when he saw Kelly. He was really excited to see everyone, specially Kelly. They were like brothers.

Kelly laughed and greeted him with a hug, "hey man" he greeted him.

"Hey Kelly, thank you for making the trip man. I am really happy that you are here for this" Joey stated as he pulled away, patting Kelly on the back.

Kelly smiled, "of course I would be here man. You are my best friend. There is no way that I would stay away at a time like this. Come on, we have always been there for each other, this is no different" he replied.

Dani walked over with tears in her eyes, as Joey pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry already, we haven't even started getting into it yet" he teased, rubbing her back in comfort.

She pulled away and wiped her tears, "I am just so happy for you guys. This was everything we wanted for each other when we were little" she said looking at Kelly longingly.

"Come on, Jules is cooking, and we all know what a disaster that can be" he led them all into the house, his arms around Dani and Tamara.

Jules squealed in delight when she saw the girls and Kelly. She ran over and pulled them both into a hug. "YEEEH! I am so glad you are here" she started jumping up and down with them in her arms.

Dani and Tam just started laughing, "we are happy to be here. We are so happy for you JJ" Tamara said, as they all pulled away, wiping their tears.

"Well, it's good that you are here, because everyone is supposed to be coming to our house and I am supposed to be cooking for everyone, so I need some serious help" Jules stated, pulling them into the house and into the kitchen.

Dani put their stuff in the living room closet and walked into the kitchen to help Jules. Both Tamara and Dani helped Jules with the food. Jules had food for breakfast and lunch.

"Okay, Tam, why don't you start on the salads and appetizer stuff and I'll help Jules with the hot food" Dani ordered.

Joey and Kelly grabbed some beers and went out to sit on the patio that Jules had set up. Kelly took a chug of his beer and looked at his friend, really looking him over.

"You ready for this man?" he asked.

Joey let out a deep breath, "I don't know how I am supposed to feel. How did you feel when you married Dani?" he replied.

Kelly snapped his gaze to his with a smile behind his beer. Joey realized what he said and looked up concerned, with regret. "I'm sorry man, I forgot" he stated.

Kelly waved him off, "don't worry about it. When I asked Dani to marry me, I was 18 and she was 16. I asked Chief Taylor for permission. Told him that he didn't have to worry about his daughter. That I would take care of her. When I asked her, I was terrified. She was coming over to help me study for a chem test, or that's what I told her to get her there. Before she could even take off her coat, I just blurted it out" he laughed at the memory.

Joey laughed, "real romantic man" he teased.

Kelly nodded, "yeah tell me about it. The look on her face was priceless. I held my breath and froze. I couldn't breathe until I knew her answer, but we were young and made a lot of mistakes. Don't use us as an example. Before my mom died, she asked me if I loved Dani and would lay down my life for her" he started.

Joey looked at him curious, he's never heard this version of the story. "What did you say?" he asked.

Kelly smiled, "I always have and always will" he replied.

Joey followed his friend's gaze through the patio door to the kitchen to see both Jules and Dani laughing at something that Tam was saying. He looked at Kelly and knew that his friend still loved his wife.

He took a chug of his beer and thought to himself that this was going to be interesting. He knew how Dani was feeling and now he knew how Kelly was feeling. The question was, did they know how each other was feeling?

The girls were having a similar conversation in the kitchen. Jules watched behind her wine as Dani put the tray of vegetables in the oven to roast.

"So, Dani, I just wanted to thank you personally for coming this weekend. I really appreciate it. I know this must be hard for you" Jules said.

Dani looked at her confused as she took a drink of her own wine. "What do you mean? Of course, I would be here. You are both my friends" she replied.

Jules and Tamara looked at each other before glancing at Dani. She was missing something. She could see the looks the others were giving each other.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, knowing they were talking about her someway.

"She's talking about you and Lt. Husband" Tamara stated.

Dani laughed and whacked her friend with the dish towel. "Don't talk about him like that" she teased before letting out a deep breath.

"It's complicated and weird. When I first got back to Chicago, it was hard, but now I am making my move. I brought some stuff to help entice him into making a move, so now it's in court" she said.

The girl's eyes lit up, "what kind of stuff?" Jules asked.

"Alyssa and Lena took me shopping to get some stuff like outfits and such to wear to get the ball rolling on this plan" Dani replied.

Jules smirked and gave her a high-five, "that's my girl! Don't take it laying down" she instructed Dani.

She's never known Dani to take anything laying down, so the fact that she waited this long and danced around Kelly for months was not like her. She also knew that it was hard for Dani to come back and face everything with her family, but from what Joey told her, she was handling it with poise and ease.

"It's about time you made that man work for what he's got" Tamara said.

Dani laughed and continued to cook. It was her only coping mechanism. It also took the heat away from her because they were preoccupied.

About an hour later, everyone started arriving to the house for the brunch. They were surprised to see the four of them together; being Joey and Jules and Kelly and Dani. When they were little, those four were inseparable.

"This looks great Jules" Aunt Vicky said looking at the spread on the kitchen island.

Jules smiled and looked to Dani, "thanks Aunt Vicky, but I couldn't have done it without Dani's help" she replied.

Dani smiled and waved her off, "it was a team effort. Besides, as a doctor, I can't in good conscious let all these people get food poisoning from your cooking" she teased.

Jules laughed and held her glass up to Dani in agreement. She couldn't deny that. She could barely make food for herself, let alone for her whole family and their friends.

As they all sat down to eat, Tamara brought it up first. "Okay guys, what's the plan for this weekend?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night we are going to have the ball, so we have to get out dresses from Allison's shop and then Saturday is the wedding and Sunday we are having breakfast before we leave for our honeymoon" Jules informed everyone.

"So that means tonight we are having a dinner party to get to see and connect with everyone" Tamara added.

The girls laughed, "yeah, we can do that, it sounds fun" Jules stated looking at her future husband for more information, wanting to know what they were doing.

"We'll have the rehearsal tomorrow before the ball so we can have the dinner at the ball" Jules added.

"Sounds good honey" Aunt Vicky said.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Dani kept fielding questions about moving back to Chicago and her relationship with Kelly by talking about the program at the firehouse and working at the hospital.

Towards the end of the night, they all decided on sleeping arrangements. Dani and Tamara staid with her parents at their vacation house.

Dani made her way upstairs and to her old room. She stood in the doorway and took a 360 of the room. It was royal blue with cream colored carpet and a queen-sized bed in the middle with a dark blue flowered comforter and white sheets. She couldn't help but smile as she looked around. Nothing has changed.

She put her suitcase against the wall and laid in the middle taking a breath. It's been a long 24hr and she's been through a lot of emotion. She heard a small knock and turned to see Tamara peaking her head in.

Tam made her way into the room and joined her friend on the bed, both of them crossing their hands over their stomach.

"This is going to drive me crazy and really test my psychological standing, you know" Dani said.

Tamara looked over at her confused. "Why exactly?" she asked.

"Because I am staying with my parents who are pretending that everything is fine with us when my dad won't even look at me. My family is sending me pity looks because I am the last sibling who is not married. Kelly is right next door and acting all nice and nostalgic. Need anymore reasons?" Dani replied looking at her friend with a knowing look.

Tamara laughed, "yeah, now that you mention it, I totally get it" she nods in understanding. She turned to her best friend, "speaking of Lt. Hotness, shouldn't you be reconnecting with a certain squad lieutenant?" she added.

Dani let out a little breath and closed her eyes, gaining her composure, "I am making him sweat a little" she replied.

"Come on Dani, that's just mean. I mean, you know he is pacing his house, sitting by the phone, going back and forth to the door, just waiting for you to make your move" Tamara stated.

"Shut up" she laughed, making Tamara smirk.

"Do you still love him?" she asked her friend, trying to figure out what the problem really was and why her friend was holding back.

Dani turned to look up at the ceiling, letting out a big breath. "That's not the problem. I will always love him but it's everything else that made things complicated" she replied.

Tamara turned to her side and looked her over. "Dani, I am being serious when I say this. I really want you to listen to me and understand me. Nothing in life is guaranteed. Nothing is forever. You know that more than anyone. If you find someone you love, who loves you and would lay down their life for you, then you need to hold onto them and do whatever it takes to keep them in your life. I know it can be scary and that you are afraid of rejection, but you are never going to be truly happy if you don't take the risk in the first place" she said.

Dani had tears rolling down her face. She couldn't help it. She knew it was true and she needed to take a risk and be with Kelly to truly be happy, but she was scared.

"I know, I know. I haven't been as happy as I have been since I was with Kelly. But everything has changed. So much is different. We are grown up now. I am scared of what will happen" she cried.

Tamara smiled and wiped her friends' tears, "I know you are Dani. I can tell, but you have to try. You deserve to be happy. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up and dressed. We need to dress to impress" she said.

As they were getting cleaned up and getting dressed, her phone chimed. She reached up and grabbed it with a smile as she started to laugh.

"See, he's texting you now" Tamara said.

Dani laughed and shook her head, "actually, it's for you" she stated pointing the screen in her direction to see the text.

Tamara walked over and looked at the phone, "THAT BITCH!" she exclaimed.

Dani burst out laughing as they stared at the picture of the new blender and bottle of coco chair margarita mix next to a plate of salt and limes from Grace, Alyssa and Lena. The picture had the girls holding up glasses with smiles on their faces.

" _We miss you! Be careful! Go get'em tiger!"_ the text said.

The girls smiled and hugged each other taking a selfie, sending back to the girls. She knew her brothers and sisters-in-law were worried about her and how she was going to handle this weekend.

Tamara laughed and helped Dani curl her hair and finish her makeup. Once the girls were done with their make up and hair, they put their outfits on. Tamara was in a lacy black jumpsuit with black sandals. She went for the subtle look.

Dani on the other hand, was dressed to impress. She had on a baby blue strapless corset gown that flared at her waist all the way down to her feet. She was wearing silver sandals with her hair curled up. She looked like Cinderella.

The banquet hall decorations were beautiful. People were dressed in their best, conversing and chatting with each other, dispersed around the room, enjoying themselves as they indulged themselves in champagne and the appetizers.

She spotted the aunts and uncles were gathered around the appetizer table looking at her with looks of pity and sympathy. She sighed and continued to take in the décor of the bedroom.

The marble floors were cream colored with swirls of gold throughout. The structures and columns were from floor to ceiling. A huge sparkling chandelier hung above them and the walls were adorned with windows, lanterns with flames flickering behind the glass. It honestly looked like the ballroom from Beauty and the Beast. It didn't help that Julie was wearing a yellow ball gown with her hair braided up like Belle.

Tamara walked over with two glasses of wine. She handed one over to Dani and took a sip of the other one. "I was hoping that prince charming would come and rescue you by now" she teased looking around for Kelly.

Dani nudged her side. "Don't say stuff like that. He will come over when he is ready. Besides, I don't need anyone to be my knight and shinning armor" she teased smiling at her friend.

"You know if I could take that pain away from you, I would. You know that right?" Tamara asked.

Dani smiled and pulled her friend into a side hug, "you are always going to be my best friend Tam. I love you and you better always stay with me" she said.

Tamara laughed and kissed Dani's cheek, "you know I will always love you" she said.

Before Dani could say anything else, the music started blaring and Tamara started squealing, jumping up and down.

"Come on, this is my jam" she explained.

Dani looked at her and shook her head violently before she was pulled onto the dance floor with her best friend. Dani and Tamara slowly started to move with the music. It took a minute, but Dani was finally getting into the music. She felt Tamara start rubbing against her with the rhythm of the song and rolled her eyes as a smile graced her lips. She smiled and began moving with her.

The song ended and she hugged Tamara as they laughed at their goofiness. She started to walk away when a slow song started, and she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see who grabbed her hand and smiled when she saw Kelly standing there looking at her.

She looked up at him surprised, "can I have this dance?" he asked.

She smiled and blushed cherry red, "of course you may" she put her hand in his and turned to fit her body against his.

She was trying her hardest to keep her composure. She could tell that he was looking down her dress and giving her a once over. He leant forward and let his lips brush against her ear, causing Dani to close her eyes and gasp, holding her breath.

"You look stunning" he kissed the hallow of her ear, "but then, you always were a breath of fresh air" he kissed the point behind her ear that he knew made her weak in the knees.

She pressed her face in the crook of his neck, pressing closer to him.

From the corner of the room, Tamara was standing with Jules and Joey. "The right people are dancing together, now, it's time to party!" she said nodding to the couple on the dance floor.


	15. Chapter 15- Severide

**Hi All, thank you for reading and taking an interest in my story. Sorry the updates have been coming late. I am in graduate school and writing 3 papers a week. It's a lot, but I finally got a break and wanted to update!**

 **So Dani and Kelly are with her parents in Florida for the wedding. How will the emotions that wedding inspire motivate them to get together?**

 **Please continue to REVIEW!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 15- Severide**

"Come on, this is my jam" she explained.

Dani looked at her and shook her head violently before she was pulled onto the dance floor with her best friend. Dani and Tamara slowly started to move with the music. It took a minute, but Dani was finally getting into the music. She felt Tamara start rubbing against her with the rhythm of the song and rolled her eyes as a smile graced her lips. She smiled and began moving with her.

The song ended and she hugged Tamara as they laughed at their goofiness. She started to walk away when a slow song started, and she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see who grabbed her hand and smiled when she saw Kelly standing there looking at her.

She looked up at him surprised, "can I have this dance?" he asked.

She smiled and blushed cherry red, "of course you may" she put her hand in his and turned to fit her body against his.

She was trying her hardest to keep her composure. She could tell that he was looking down her dress and giving her a once over. He leant forward and let his lips brush against her ear, causing Dani to close her eyes and gasp, holding her breath.

"You look stunning" he kissed the hallow of her ear, "but then, you always were a breath of fresh air" he kissed the point behind her ear that he knew made her weak in the knees.

She pressed her face in the crook of his neck, pressing closer to him.

From the corner of the room, Tamara was standing with Jules and Joey. "The right people are dancing together, now, it's time to party!" she said nodding to the couple on the dance floor.

Dani couldn't help but look around and see that everyone was staring at them and whispering to themselves. She sighed, knowing they were talking about them and their complicated relationship.

Kelly felt her tense and nudged her head up with his finger, causing her to look at him instead of around at the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just keep your eyes on me and I promise nothing bad will happen" he assured making her smile and relax a little.

Dani's heart was racing. She couldn't help but smile as she felt Kelly's going just fast under her palm, from where it was resting on his chest. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pressed him closer.

"You look annoyed" he teased, making her glare up at him.

"It's not funny, they are all staring at us like we are going extinct" she pouted.

He smirked and shook his head. He pulled her closer and let his hands rest lower on her back. "Don't worry about those posers. They are just jealous" he tried to cheer her up.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, just under his chin as he led her around the dance floor. She was finally starting to relax when she felt him tense and go rigid.

"What?" she looked up.

He sighed and nodded to their left, "to your left" he replied, making her think the worst was waiting for her. She glanced around the room to her left and immediately spotted Benny and Beth Severide standing by the bar along the dance floor staring at them.

Dani stopped moving and looked at up at Kelly concerned. "You okay?" she asked.

He never took his eyes off his dad and Beth while nodding. Dani wasn't expecting that as an answer. She cupped his face and tilted his jaw down, so they were staring at each other.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

He shrugged, "what am I supposed to do here Dani?" he replied sounding defeated.

Before she could answer, she caught sight of Benny and Beth making their way over to them. Kelly froze. He was as hard as stone. She grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, smiling at him. "It's going to be okay, I'm here" she whispered in the crook of his neck.

When they got closer, Benny and Kelly just stared at each other. "Hi Benny, it's really good to see you again" Dani started.

Benny smiled at her, "it's good to see you sweetheart" he pulled her into a hug. It was only a one arm hug because Kelly wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Kelly" he greeted his son.

"Hey pop" Kelly nodded his head at them.

"Hi, I'm Dani Tay…" she started only to be interrupted by Kelly, "Severide. Dani Severide. My wife" he stated.

Dani looked at Kelly shocked for a second before turning and smiling at Beth, "nice to meet you" she greeted the woman.

Beth smiled at her, "nice to meet you too. I have heard so much about you, it's nice to put a face to a name" she stated.

Dani smiled politely at her, "you too. Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked.

Beth smiled and nodded, knowing what the younger woman was trying to do. She was trying to fill the silence with polite conversation.

"Yes, this is a lovely party and dinner. I don't know if you are free, but we are having a barbeque tomorrow at our beach house and we would love it if you could come" she invited the couple.

Dani looked up at Kelly, who was starring daggers into Benny, before turning back to Beth and nodding, "we would love too, thank you" she replied.

Beth nodded and left with Benny when they realized there was going to be nothing said between father and son. It was still hard for Kelly to be around them since his mom.

Once they were farther away from the couple, Dani turned to Kelly to see how he was doing.

"You okay?" she asked.

He pulled her closer to him and nodded, "yeah, just don't leave my side okay" he stated.

She nodded with a smile, "you got it prince charming" she teased.

He looked at her confused, "what? Where did you get that from?" he asked with a laugh.

She looked up at the music and put her finger to his lips, "shsh, listen" she said.

He staid quiet for a minute and listened to the music, finally realizing what she was talking about and laughed. The song that was playing was _A Tale as Old as Time_ from the _Beauty and the Beast._ It was one of her favorite songs.

He smiled down at her and laughed, "that must be a sign, right?" he asked.

She laughed and smiled really big, shrugging, "it must be" she teased.

They continued to dance and smile at each other. "We should celebrate this moment" he said.

Dani looked up at him confused for a minute before she finally understood what he meant and looked up at him with panic, shaking her head. "No beast, no way" she replied.

He smirked, "come on, just one" he sighed and pouted like a five-year-old.

She laughed, "fine, just one" she agreed.

He smirked as they moved across the dance floor. She braced herself as he shifted and spun her out before extending her hand and pulling her back, causing her dress to swirl and whoosh around her. She smiled with a laugh, feeling like a real princess.

Dani and Kelly made their way to their friends by the table, with drinks in their hands. "That was quite impressive" Joey teased.

"Dani made us take dance lessons before the wedding" he replied watching his girls dancing and laughing with each other, having a great time.

Joey took a chug of his beer and nodded in understanding. "I saw you talking with your dad and Beth, how was that?" his friend asked.

"You know, it sucked. He is trying to act like nothing happened but I can't do that. I mean all that I have been through, graduating top of my class at the academy, getting married, having a kid…nothing from him. He just left. Now he wants me to go and make nice with his new wife, how am I supposed to do that?" Kelly vented, clearly frustrated.

Joey took a chug of his beer and nodded in understanding. He knew the troublesome relationship that Kelly had with his dad. It's been that way since they were kids, since his mom died.

"What did Dani say about it?" Joey asked his friend.

Kelly smiled looking over at the girls, "you know Dani, she tried to play peacemaker, while also trying to be there for me. So she agreed to go to the stupid barbeque they are having tomorrow. You guys want to come after the girls get their dresses fitted or whatever wedding stuff they are doing?" he asked.

Joey looked at him surprised, "are you sure Benny would be okay with it?" Joey replied.

"Yeah, he'll be fine with it. Besides, I am not staying with them at their beach house. I am going to stay in my family house. It's one thing to play nice for my dad and Dani's sake, but I am not staying overnight with his new family" Kelly replied.

Joey smirked at him, nodding his head in understanding. "Does Dani know that?" he asked.

Now it was Kelly's turn to smirk, "not yet" he stated.

Joey laughed, "good luck with that one man" he replied.

The girls were having a similar conversation. Dani was updating Julia on what happened with Benny and the fact that she agreed to go to their house for a barbeque. She also invited the couple to join them, thinking it would be best if there were more people that Kelly got along with there.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Everything was great and really fun. Dani hadn't danced that much in years. She was also enjoying being with Kelly and being able to spend time with him alone.

She was finally starting to feel like there would be hope for them in the future as a couple.

She was getting ready for bed, knowing that Julia wanted them up early tomorrow for dress fitting and trying to squeeze in as much wedding planning stuff as she could before Dani had to be at Benny's.

She was about comfortable in bed when her phone went off.

RING! RING!

She reached over to the nightstand and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Dr. Taylor speaking" she greeted.

" _You mean Dr. Severide?" the person asked._

Dani flipped onto her back and smiled up at the ceiling, holding the phone with her ear.

"I guess it depends on who's asking, so who's asking?" she replied.

" _Does your husband count?" he teased._

Dani smiled and let out a little laugh. "I guess my husband is acceptable. What's going on? Are you okay?" she asked.

She had a feeling something was wrong and that was why he was calling.

" _I just wanted to check in to make sure you were okay after the night? I know you tried to get through it but it wasn't easy for you" he said._

Dani smiled and let out a sigh, "it was okay. You know I had this really good-looking lieutenant with me, he was there for me and kept a watchful eye on me all night, it was quite romantic" she replied.

 _Kelly smiled, deciding to play along, "really, did you tell him you were married?" he asked._

She laughed, "maybe, maybe not. It depends" she replied.

 _He sat up curious, "depends on what?" he asked._

"Depends on if I am still married to said lieutenant this weekend so he can go and play nice with his dad and his dad's family" she stated.

" _Well, it turns out that I am still married because there is no way that I am going to be able to get through a day at my dad's house without you" he said._

Dani laughed, "don't worry, I'll be there with bells on. What time are we going to get on the road?" she asked, wanting to be ready.

" _Well, I have to go help Joey with some stuff for the wedding, so we'll go in the afternoon and just stay overnight, so we can be back for the rehearsal dinner" he explained._

She nodded, "okay, I am going to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Just call me if you need me okay" she said.

 _He smiled and nodded, "I will. I'll see you in the morning" he replied before hanging up._

Dani just smiled at the ceiling. She knew it was going to be hard for Kelly being with Benny and Beth. It was going to be hard for him to deal with everything.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **The next day….**

It was a crazy morning for the couples. The girls went one way and the guys went another way. While the girls were getting their dresses cleaned, fitted and some dinner stuff organized, the guys were working on some last-minute gift and tuxedo details.

It wasn't until the afternoon that everyone got back together and were able to see each other. The guys were sitting on the deck with beers when the girls walked in. The girls walked up to them with bags and planners, leaving everything at the door before joining them on the deck.

"What's going on with you guys? How was your morning?" Jules asked as she sat on Joey's lap.

"We got out tux's fitted and they are getting cleaned today, should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. What did you ladies do today?" he replied.

"We got a lot of stuff done. We got our dresses fitted cleaned, got some stuff ready and organized for the rehearsal dinner. We just had to make sure that everything was together for tomorrow night" Jules explained.

Dani looked at Kelly expectantly. "You ready?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "no, I'm not. I would rather stay here and eat Julie's cooking" he teased.

That got everyone laughing as Jules threw a napkin at Kelly. "Shut up!" she argued with him.

Kelly sighed and got up to get their bags. They had everything ready for the trip before leaving this morning. Dani grabbed her purse and the desserts she made and put them in a cooler for the barbeque.

She followed Kelly and their friends out to the car. "We'll see you guys tomorrow" she gave each one of them a hug.

Jules hugged Kelly and gave him a pointed look, "at least try to have fun" she stated.

He looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language, "not possible with Benny Severide" he replied before packing the cooler away and getting in the car.

He was not looking forward to this trip at all. He didn't even want to go. He wouldn't be going if Dani didn't accept the invitation to dinner. He would rather just pretend that his dad wasn't there and just be there for the wedding.

On the way there, he looked over at his wife. She was beautiful, dressed in a simple black button-down summer dress, black sandals and aviators. She didn't really want to deal with her hair, so she left it down and curly.

As if feeling eyes on her, she turned to see Kelly stealing glances in her direction. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "nothing, I am just glad that you are here with me" he replied.

She smiled and pulled her sunglasses up so she could really look into his eyes, "there is nowhere I would rather be. Now, I need you to promise me something" she said.

He looked at her curious but nodded, "okay, what?" he replied.

"I need you to promise to try and be on your best behavior tonight. If something doesn't sit right or something bothers you, just ignore it and come find me" she made him promise.

He crossed his pinky finger with hers and nodded. "You got it babe" he replied.

Dani glared, "don't be funny" she scolded him, causing him to burst out laughing.

It didn't take very long before they were pulling into Benny's driveway. Kelly parked on the street in front of the house. It looked like there were a lot of people there. They left their bags in the car, but Kelly carried the cooler for her and followed her into the house.

They stood on the porch and rang the doorbell. Beth greeted them first at the door. She opened the door, looking surprised to see them.

"Kelly, Dani, hi, I am so glad you came. Please come in" she moved from the door to let them in.

Dani and Kelly walked in with smiles, "thanks for inviting us. I brought some homemade treats for dessert, I don't know where you wanted those" Dani said indicating to the cooler that Kelly was carrying.

"Oh my, thank you, you shouldn't have. Benny is outside on the grill. Do you need any help with your bags, let me put this down and I'll show you where you are staying tonight" she was trying to be polite.

Kelly and Dani looked at each other before Dani turned back to Beth. "Um, actually we are going to be staying at Kelly's family vacation home" she said.

Beth sighed and looked defeated. "Oh, okay, well, we are just glad that you could make it" she tried to turn the conversation around, leading them into the house.

Dani and Kelly smiled and followed her through the house. The whole time, Kelly couldn't help but look around at all the family pictures and figurines on the wall. Dani noticed him looking around at everything and squeezed his hand.

He smiled down at her and followed the girls through the house. It's when they got to the backyard that everyone froze, turning to look at them.

Benny broke the ice and made his way over to the couple "Dani, Kelly, thank you for coming. Please help yourself. There's food and drinks, make yourself comfortable" he said welcoming them into the backyard.

It took a while, but Kelly and Dani finally started to relax a little, catching up with a couple people from their past and their childhood. Every once and a while, Dani would look over and make sure that Kelly was okay.

They were actually having a good time and she didn't want anything to ruin that.

"Everyone, the food is ready, please help yourselves" Beth announced a couple hours later.

Dani turned to Kelly, "I am going to make a plate, do you want something?" she asked.

He looked down at her and went to stand up, "no, I'll get it" he replied.

She shook her head and put her beer down in front of him on the table, "don't worry about it, I'll get it" she said before getting up and making her way over to the food table.

She grabbed a couple plates for her and Kelly and waited her turn to get some food. While she was making their plates, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Whaley's come in.

She knew that with these beach parties, everyone was welcome. It was open invitation, but she didn't really think that they would show up. They have been at odds with the Severide's forever.

She looked over at Kelly and saw him tense at seeing Eric, but going back to talking to Ryan, trying to ignore him.

Relaxing a little, she continued to make their plates. It wasn't a couple minutes after they arrived when she felt a presence behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder and sighed, "what do you want Eric?" she asked.

"Can't I just come say hi to my old friend. It's good to see you here but I am surprised Dani Taylor would be anywhere close to this place" he replied.

She turned to him fully and glared, "cut the bullshit" she stated.

"You're gorgeous Ms. Taylor" he ignored her statement.

Before Dani could even reply, they heard, "Severide" from behind them.

Dani looked to see Kelly had made his way over. She didn't even notice him; she was so annoyed by Eric Whaley and their conversation.

"Excuse me but I was talking to Dani **TAYLOR** " Eric repeated, emphasizing her last name.

Kelly stepped up and inadvertently pushed her behind him, "I think you mean **SEVERIDE** , because she is still a Severide and will always be a Severide" Kelly pushed his point.

Before either of them could say anything else, or Dani could step in to make sure the situation didn't escalate, Beth made her way over. Not that Dani was surprised. Everyone could sense the tension.

"Everything okay here boys?" she asked.

"Yeah, all good. Just introducing Lt. Whaley to my wife, Dr. Daniella **SEVERIDE"** he said.

Beth and Dani looked between the two men and nodded. "Good, glad that's taken care of. Now, everyone, go make a plate and mingle" she diffused the situation by separating everyone.


	16. Chapter 16- The Move

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading. I really appreciate it. Please keep in mind that I am just a student. I don't have a medical degree, so please bare with me on the medical jargon used in this story.**

 **So Kelly and Dani are progressing…there is going to be a big move in this chapter that will have their relationship move in a BIG direction.**

 **Please continue to read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 16- The Move**

Relaxing a little, she continued to make their plates. It wasn't a couple minutes after they arrived when she felt a presence behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder and sighed, "what do you want Eric?" she asked.

"Can't I just come say hi to my old friend. It's good to see you here but I am surprised Dani Taylor would be anywhere close to this place" he replied.

She turned to him fully and glared, "cut the bullshit" she stated.

"You're gorgeous Ms. Taylor" he ignored her statement.

Before Dani could even reply, they heard, "Severide" from behind them.

Dani looked to see Kelly had made his way over. She didn't even notice him; she was so annoyed by Eric Whaley and their conversation.

"Excuse me but I was talking to Dani **TAYLOR** " Eric repeated, emphasizing her last name.

Kelly stepped up and inadvertently pushed her behind him, "I think you mean **SEVERIDE** , because she is still a Severide and will always be a Severide" Kelly pushed his point.

Before either of them could say anything else, or Dani could step in to make sure the situation didn't escalate, Beth made her way over. Not that Dani was surprised. Everyone could sense the tension.

"Everything okay here boys?" she asked.

"Yeah, all good. Just introducing Lt. Whaley to my wife, Dr. Daniella **SEVERIDE"** he said.

Beth and Dani looked between the two men and nodded. "Good, glad that's taken care of. Now, everyone, go make a plate and mingle" she diffused the situation by separating everyone.

Thankfully, the rest of the night went by smoothly. Benny and Beth joined Kelly and Dani at their table when the party started dying down.

"Are you my new sister?" Frank, one of Beth's sons asked.

Dani took a sip of her tea and smiled, "why do you ask that?" she replied.

He looked at his brother David, wanting his big brother to take over. "You're married to Kelly right?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah, I am" she answered.

He gave a 'duh' look, "yeah well, Kelly is our older brother. I mean, we don't see him as much, but he is still our brother, so that makes you our new sister, right?" he logically reasoned out with as much information as a 10-year-old understood.

Dani smiled at his reasoning. How was she going to explain her complicated relationship with Kelly to his 10-year-old brother?

She put her tea on the coffee table and turned to the little boy, "here's the deal guys, it's hard for adults sometimes to figure out what's going on with their relationship. Kind of the reason that you don't see your brother Kelly a lot. But yeah, I am Kelly's wife and that technically makes me your sister. But I want you guys to know something. Just because you don't see us that much, doesn't mean that we don't love you and will always be there for you, whatever you need" she said.

The brothers looked between each other and nodded, "cool" David said before going off to play with the rest of his kids.

Kelly came over and sat next to her, nudging her shoulder with his. "Everything okay?" he asked.

She smiled at him and nodded, "yeah, you okay Lt. Severide?" she replied, specifically putting emphasis on their last name.

He scoffed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "That's not funny" he feigned looking wounded.

Dani laughed and turned to look at Kelly with a smirk on her face. "Come on, it was a little funny" she teased him.

He huffed, "it's not funny. He knew what the hell he was doing when he came in here and walked up to you. Why the hell did they even come to begin with?" he replied.

"It's a public beach Kelly" she stated.

"He was being an asshole" he was not budging from his position against Eric.

Dani laughed and patted his chest comfortingly. "Well, you sure put him in his place huh?" she teased.

He couldn't help but smile and shake his head at her antics, "you are such a smartass" he said.

She laughed and took a minute to compose herself when she saw Benny and Beth walk over. Kelly noticed her gaze shift and looked over his shoulder to see his dad coming his way. He got up, keeping his arm around Dani's waist, keeping her against his side.

"Hey, was everything okay today? Did you all enjoy yourselves?" Beth asked.

Dani smiled, "yeah it was great. We had a lot of fun, right Kelly?" she turned to look at the Squad Lieutenant who was staring at his dad.

"Yeah, sure. We better get going. It's getting late and we have to leave after breakfast tomorrow to head back to the craziness" he said.

She nodded, "do you need any help cleaning up or packing everything Beth?" Dani asked. She knew that Kelly wanted out as fast as possible, but she didn't want to be rude.

Beth shook her head, "no, I got it. I am going to leave most of it anyway until tomorrow. Here, let me pack up your plates" she turned to head to the table to get the empty plates that held Dani's desserts.

Dani shook her head, "no, please. I can get it tomorrow. We are going to stop by for breakfast and to say goodbye. Right Kelly?" she said it in a tone that left no room for argument.

He forced a smile on his face and nodded, "sure" he replied.

Benny couldn't help but smile at the closeness and the relationship between the two. He was really happy that his son was there and he knew that he had Dani to thank for that. He was glad that they were working their way to finding each other again.

He stepped up in front of his wife and pulled Dani in a hug, "well, we look forward to it sweetheart" he replied.

Dani smiled and grabbed her bag before going off with Beth, leaving father and son to their own devices. While she was trying to have a conversation with Beth, she kept glancing over to Kelly and Benny.

Beth touched her arm to get her attention, "we really appreciate you coming. I have never seen Benny so happy" she said.

Dani smiled and nodded, "it was our pleasure. Whether they know it or not, both of them needed this" she replied, causing the older woman to nod in agreement.

"Thank you for coming Kelly, it meant a lot" Benny was the first to break the ice and say something.

Kelly hung his head and nodded, "it was nice pop, you look like you got a good set up here" he replied.

Benny looked over to where Beth and Dani were talking and nudged his head in their direction, "the same can be said for you" he stated.

Kelly followed his dad's gaze and couldn't help but smile, "yeah I'm not doing too bad" he replied.

Benny nodded in agreement and understand, "Kelly, I don't know if your mom ever got the chance to tell you this, but her last dying wish for you was that she wanted you happy. She knew that Dani was the one to make you happy" he told his son.

Kelly looked down, stuffing his hands in his pockets before looking up at his dad and nodding. He couldn't talk about his mom or this stuff without getting emotional and he didn't want to show that side of him.

Benny nodded in understanding and cleared his throat, "so we'll see you both tomorrow morning" he led his son over to the women who were cautiously waiting.

Dani looked at him with questioning eyes, she wanted to make sure he was okay. He looked wrecked. He smiled and nodded before closing the gap between them and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ready to get going?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and nodded before turning to Beth and Benny. "We will see you both tomorrow morning. Thank you so much for a fun night" she said before grabbing Kelly's hand and leading them out of the backyard.

Benny walked them out and waited for them to load in the car and pull away before going back into the house.

"Everything okay honey?" Beth asked.

Benny looked forlorn. She wasn't sure what to make of the look on his face.

He nodded, "yeah, it was good having Kelly and Dani here" he replied before going off to the den.

Dani noticed that Kelly was acting strange. He was quiet and withdrawn. The whole ride back to the house, he was quiet. He kept looking at her and shaking his head.

Finally, Dani had enough of the stares and the shaking of the head. "What?" she snapped at Kelly when she saw him glance at her again.

He shook his head, "just something my dad said before we left" he replied.

Before she could push him further and ask him what Benny said that had him so rattled, he continued with the explanation.

"He said that before my mom died, she told him that her last dying wish was to see me happy. She said that she knew you were the one to make me truly happy and that she wanted us together. It just got me thinking. Not only did I screw up our relationship, but I couldn't even honor my mom's dying wish" he shook his head and looked straight ahead.

He wouldn't look at her when he said it. It was like he was blaming himself for everything they went through in their relationship and it wasn't all his fault. They were young and stupid. They both made mistakes.

"Kelly…" she started, not really knowing what to say.

He shook his head, "don't Dani" he replied.

She just sat there, not knowing what to say. When they pulled up to the Severide's beach house, Kelly carried their bags in and stopped in the living room.

"I'll take your bag to my parent's room, I'll crash in my old room" he said before she had time to even process what to say.

She left her bags in the living room and made her way upstairs to the Severide's old room. She went through her night time routine, changed into a new teddy set that she bought Victoria Secret. She couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tried to get comfortable, Kelly's words kept ringing in her head.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and quietly made her way to Kelly's old room. She let herself in and stood against the door.

He was laying on his back in a pair of black boxers, his arm over his eyes. He looked to be sleeping, but she knew better.

"It's not your fault what happened to us. We were both young and stupid. Way too young to be married and pretend we were mature adults. We both made mistakes. We didn't know how to support each other and achieve our own dreams at the same time. Besides, I was the one that left, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me" she said.

Kelly dropped his arms and took a breath, "I was too involved in getting on Squad and beating my dad's record. I was so obsessed and being better than Benny that I left you in the dust" he replied.

Dani left her perch against the door and walked over to sit on the side of the bed. When he wouldn't look at her, she cupped his chin and turned his face so he caught her gaze. "it's not your fault and I will not let you take all the blame" she said.

He smirked, letting his hand rest across her thighs, pulling her closer. Dani had no choice but to lean over him so their faces were inches apart. "Oh yeah, you won't let me huh? Who said it was up to you?" he teased.

Dani met his gaze with a smirk of her own, "did you forget who wears the pants in this family Severide?" she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over his body so he was beneath him. He ran his hand down her body so he could curve her leg over his waist. "Doesn't feel like you are wearing pants to me" he stated, looking at her lips.

They both froze, their gazes moving from each other's eyes to their lips. It was like neither one knew what to do.

Finally, Dani reached up and brushed her lips against his, keeping her gaze on his. It was all the invitation that Kelly needed. He missed her and he wanted her.

His lips collided with hers for the first time in years and lost all control to himself. He was devouring her lips like he was starving and she was his last meal.

Dani moaned and opened her mouth, relaxing her body against his, framing him against her. He took advantage of her gasp and sucked her lower lip into his mouth before slipping his tongue in to battle with hers.

Dani moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, delving her fingers in his hair. Wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him centered against her.

Kelly ground himself against her as he played with her tongue. The sensation was making Dani moan loudly, pressing herself against him even harder, meeting his thrust.

She was trying to relieve the tension between her legs, making him crazy as she ground her groin into his.

Kelly groaned and reached up, twisting his hand in her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss, pressing her closer into him, if that was even possible.

Dani reached around his back and pulled at his waist, pressing him closer to her, running her hands up and down his back, pressing into him.

She wasn't the only one letting her hands wander, Kelly raked his hand down her side, brushing the side of her breast, down her waist, around her back to cup her ass, squeezing hard, pressing her deeper into him.

That made Dani break the kiss, fling her head back and gasp, "Kelly" she moaned.

It broke Kelly out of his lust filled drive, causing him to pull back, resting his head against the crook of her neck.

As they were both trying to get their breathing and bodies under control, Kelly froze on top of her when he realized he basically attacked her.

He rolled off of her, laying beside her, staring at the ceiling.

After a minute, Dani heard, "I'm sorry" causing her to turn and look at Kelly confused.

"For what?" she asked.

He turned his head to meet her gaze, "I basically attacked you Dani" he explained.

Dani laughed, "Kelly, you didn't see me complaining or pushing you away" she replied.

He smirked looking her over, "I blame it on your lack of pajamas" he stated.

Dani full out started laughing and turned on her side to look at him fully, "they are cute. It's a teddy. I just got it from Victoria Secret, I take it you like?" she teased, knowing full well the reaction she was going to get out of him. Tamara and her sisters are going to be thrilled.

He glared at her, "you damn well I like it, as long as I am the only one that get's to see it" he stated, a little possessiveness seeping through his tone.

Dani smiled and closed the gap between them to rest against his chest, her head resting under his chin. Automatically, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'll make you a deal, you don't blame yourself for finally making a move tonight and I'll reserve this teddy for you only" she teased, waiting for his reaction.

He smiled and tightened his arms around her. "Deal, now let's get some sleep so we can deal with my dad tomorrow" he replied.

She snuggled against him and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

The next morning, Dani was awoken to ringing. At first she thought it was her alarm and she needed to get up for work, when the events of the night before came crashing back to her.

She smiled as she looked down to see Kelly's arm around her waist, feeling him against her back. They must have shifted positions during the night. His face was pressed in the crook of her neck.

She stretched to her side to get the offending object, which she realized was her phone. She looked over her shoulder to see Kelly still fast asleep, so she tried to be quiet.

"Hello" she answered.

" _I am going to kill you for leaving me here with the wedding harpies" the person said._

Dani couldn't help but chuckle through a smile. "Good morning to you too Tam. I was doing you a favor, trying to get you in the wedding mood" she teased.

" _If I didn't love you and miss you so much, you would be in big trouble. Please tell me your night was better. How's Lt. Hotness?" Tamara asked._

Dani looked over her shoulder, shifting so she was facing Kelly. Taking in his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and happy. When he felt her shift, he pulled her tighter against him.

Dani smiled, "he's still sleeping. Yesterday was rough for him with Benny and Beth" she explained, waiting for Tam to pick up on her double meaning.

" _Oh, yeah, I guess it is still early….wait…." she paused, thinking over what her friend was really telling her. "YOU WHORE! Please tell me you played naked twister with Lt. Hotness" she screeched._

Dani moved the phone from her ear at her friends screech. She knew Tamara would freak out when she understood the underlying meaning of what she was telling her. If she could see Kelly while he was sleeping, that meant that they were together.

She had to try hard to stifle her laughter, in an attempt to let Kelly get some more sleep. "No, we did not such thing. I am a lady and Kelly is a gentleman in his own way" Dani teased.

 _Tamara scoffed, "gentleman my ass. At least tell me you got to first base" she pressed on._

Dani blushed bright red, thinking how far they got last night. She was so close to going over the ledge, she just needed a little more friction. The thought made her squeeze her legs, clenching her thighs.

Before she could reply, the phone was taken out of her hand, "second base, a couple more minutes we would have been flying over the edge and rounding third" Kelly said sleepily into the phone before handing it back to a blushing Dani.

He had been awake since he felt her shift away from him. He staid quiet and listened as she talked to Tamara and vented about the evening. When he felt her leg muscles tighten against his and her thighs clench, he knew Tam was asking about them specifically.

" _YOU WHORE! YOU LUCKY BITCH! LADY MY ASS!" Tamara laughed, screeching._

"I'll see you later Tam" Dani quickly said goodbye and hung up before her friend could say anything else.

Dani put the phone on the nightstand before turning to face Kelly. "Good morning" she greeted.

Kelly reached up and caressed her cheek. He lent up and pressed his lips against hers. Dani gasped and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lazily returned the kiss.

Kelly pulled away after a minute, "mmhmm, best way to start the morning" he said.

Dani settled against him and traced random patterns against his chest. "You know that you just egged her on with that information, right?" she asked referring to what he said to Tamara.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "that's not a bad thing. We need people on our side Dani and Tamara wants the best for us. I am sure she is thrilled that we are working things out" he replied.

She got up on her arms, "is that what we are doing? Working things out?" she asked, needing clarification on where they were going with their relationship.

He looked down at her and nodded, "yes, that is what we are doing. We are working things out. I realized something being at my dad's. The only time I ever felt like a had a family, or someone who would always have my back regardless was when we were together. I want that back and I plan to do whatever it takes to get it back" he said, staring at the ceiling.

Dani smiled against his chest and leaned up to give him a kiss, "come on, let's get ready for our day. We have a big day and a lot of stares and gossip to look forward too" she teased, patting his chest.

He scoffed and took her pillow to cover his face dramatically. "Oh great, I can't wait" he replied.


	17. Chapter 17- The Wedding

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and taking interest in my story! Please continue to follow along.**

 **So Kelly finally made a decision and put actions to his words with Dani. Stay tuned to see how this plays out!**

 **PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 17- The Wedding**

" _YOU WHORE! YOU LUCKY BITCH! LADY MY ASS!" Tamara laughed, screeching._

"I'll see you later Tam" Dani quickly said goodbye and hung up before her friend could say anything else.

Dani put the phone on the nightstand before turning to face Kelly. "Good morning" she greeted.

Kelly reached up and caressed her cheek. He lent up and pressed his lips against hers. Dani gasped and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lazily returned the kiss.

Kelly pulled away after a minute, "mmhmm, best way to start the morning" he said.

Dani settled against him and traced random patterns against his chest. "You know that you just egged her on with that information, right?" she asked referring to what he said to Tamara.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "that's not a bad thing. We need people on our side Dani and Tamara wants the best for us. I am sure she is thrilled that we are working things out" he replied.

She got up on her arms, "is that what we are doing? Working things out?" she asked, needing clarification on where they were going with their relationship.

He looked down at her and nodded, "yes, that is what we are doing. We are working things out. I realized something being at my dad's. The only time I ever felt like a had a family, or someone who would always have my back regardless was when we were together. I want that back and I plan to do whatever it takes to get it back" he said, staring at the ceiling.

Dani smiled against his chest and leaned up to give him a kiss, "come on, let's get ready for our day. We have a big day and a lot of stares and gossip to look forward too" she teased, patting his chest.

He scoffed and took her pillow to cover his face dramatically. "Oh great, I can't wait" he replied.

Dani had promised Beth and his dad that they would be back for breakfast before leaving to the resort.

Kelly changed into some jeans and a polo and waited for Dani in the living room. She knew they were in for a busy day, so she decided to keep it light and comfortable.

She decided to wear a simple army green t-shirt dress with her comfortable black sandals. It was humid and hot outside, so she just left her hair braided down her back. She didn't want to mess with it.

When she made her way to the living room, she laughed at Kelly, who was playing with his phone, waiting for her on the couch. He looked annoyed that they had to go back to his dad's house.

She grabbed her bag, "you ready?" she asked.

He nodded and got up, not the least bit thrilled to be doing this.

Beth and Benny were excited to see them again. This time, it was just them for breakfast. It was more intimate and actually felt like a real family. Dani was glad that Kelly was able to do this with his dad.

Right before they were about to leave, Beth pulled Kelly to the side. Not that he had anything against her, he just didn't know what she could possibly want to talk to him about.

"I know this is awkward considering we don't really have a relationship, but I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate you coming last night" she said.

Kelly looked uncomfortable but nodded at the woman. "Sure, it was nice" he replied.

Beth could tell that he was out of his element. She knew he was itching to flee. That's the same quality she saw in Benny.

"Kelly, I know this is weird for you and I also know that you don't have the best relationship with your father. He is not going to tell you this and he is going to be mad that I am even bringing this up, but I know that this meant the world to him. He would love starting a relationship with you now that you are older. He is very proud of the man you have become and, well, I don't know if it means anything, but so am I" she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Kelly looked up at her shocked. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't really sure what to say. "Thanks Beth, it does mean something" he replied.

She smiled at him and nodded, wiping her tears, placing her hand against his arm.

They made their way back to Dani and Benny. Kelly pulled his dad into a man hug before Dani hugged both Beth and Benny. "Thank you for everything. We will see you at the wedding" she said as they left.

The whole ride back to the wedding craziness Dani had linked her hand with Kelly's. She didn't know why, but she could tell that he needed her to be close.

As they got closer to the house, Kelly could feel Dani tense. Her hand tightened around his. He knew she was worried about facing the firing squad, but he already took care of it. While he was waiting for her that morning, before going to his dads, he sent Joey a text, explaining everything.

" _Hey man, I need your help on something" he sent to Joey._

" **It's not even 9am on a Saturday, what is so damn important?" Joey was definitely not a morning person.**

 _Kelly just chuckled quietly to himself. He knew his friend was a grump in the morning. "I need you to help me keep the girls from rounding on Dani when we get back" he said._

 **That got Joey's interest. "Why would the girls be all over Dani? What the hell did you do Severide?" he asked.**

" _I may or may not have gotten past third base without actually playing twister" he replied._

" **WHAT. THE. FUCK. SEVERIDE! The girls are going to roast you alive man" Joey stated. He knew there was no way the girls wouldn't figure it out. Dani doesn't have that good of a poker face.**

 _Kelly sighed and nodded, "I know, I don't care about me. Just tell Tam and Jules to take it easy on her" he warned before quickly pocketing his phone._

Kelly pulled up to the house and just parked. He staid seated and turned to face Dani. She was looking ahead, staring at the house, knowing she was going to get grilled.

Kelly tugged her hand, so she had no choice but to turn to look at him. "Don't worry about it. Whatever faces us in there, we are going to face it together" he said.

She smiled, "is that an order Lieutenant?" she teased.

He smiled, "absolutely" he replied, smirking when she saluted him with a nod.

He laughed as he got out and grabbed their bags. Dani grabbed the cooler with the empty plates and followed Kelly into the house.

As expected, the girls and Joey were waiting in the kitchen when they walked in. Dani froze in the doorway when she saw everyone.

"Hey guys, how was your night? Ready for the rehearsal?" she asked as she started taking the plates out of the bag and putting them in the sink to get washed.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy" Tamara grabbed her hand, while Julia practically pushed/dragged her out to the patio, leaving Kelly with Joey in the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to talk to Jules?" Kelly rounded on Joey when the girls were out of earshot.

The young man nodded with his hands up in surrender, "I did" he replied.

Kelly walked over to the sink so he could see out the window. He was worried about her. He knew that she was going to get grilled by the girls.

When they got outside on the patio, the girls rounded on Dani. "What the hell happened last night?" Tamara asked.

Dani sighed with a smile as she plopped down on the patio set, "we did some major touching with clothes on but it was getting pretty hot and heavy. It was beautiful moment where Kelly said that he was willing to do anything possible to fight for me" she said.

They looked at her and sighed, "Dani, I am really really happy for you. I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't want you to get hurt again. Please be careful and make sure to talk to him to lay out the terms of your relationship before jumping right in again" Jules said.

Dani nodded, she knew where her friend was coming from. That was a big deal to her too.

"You were wearing the red lace teddy, weren't you?" Tamara asked.

Before leaving for the night with Kelly, Dani had shown the girls her outfits, at least, what she had planned to wear.

Dani blushed bright red and nodded. "Yeah" she replied sheepishly.

The girls laughed, "I knew that would get his head out of his ass" Tamara teased, causing Dani to glare at her.

"So, how did it go seriously?" Joey asked Kelly as he handed him a beer.

They made themselves comfortable around the island in the kitchen, "it was okay with my dad. Just awkward as hell. Whaley showed up" he stated, knowing Joey would flip.

Joey snapped his eyes to Kelly, "what the hell would he show up for?" he asked.

Kelly shrugged and shook his head, "I have no idea, but I do know that he was trying to push up on Dani and he was two seconds away from getting his face punched in" he explained.

Joey smiled, "you wouldn't take that away from me, you love me too much" Joey teased.

That caused Kelly to throw his head back laughing. They both had bad blood with Whaley and were itching for a chance to get him.

When the girls came back inside, the guys stood up a little straighter, "everything okay?" Kelly asked.

Dani smiled and walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist, causing him to wrap his arm around her. She nodded against him, "all good" she replied.

"Okay, let's keep it PG-13, we have to get ready for the rehearsal" Jules teased, pulling Dani away from Kelly.

The girls helped get things ready to take to the banquet hall before making their way to the salon to get their make-up and hair done.

The guys followed the same regime. They helped the girls pack the cars and changed into their suits. Kelly, Tam and Dani followed Joey and Jules to the hall.

The girls started setting things up that Dani brought from Chicago and setting up the tables with little knickknacks.

When the guest started to arrive, the girls got down to business. They went over how the wedding was going to go, the dinner and the reception. It was a great night. They got to understand and know that they were doing, so there would be no confusion the next day.

After the rehearsal dinner, the couples decided to relax by the pool with a drink. To get ready to the wedding craziness the next day.

The guys were sitting outside on the patio drinking their beers, letting the reality of the next day wash over them when they heard the patio doors open and the girls come out.

Dani and Jules walked out and stood next to each other smiling when they saw the guys jaws on the floor.

Dani was wearing tight black short shorts with an old Squad 3 t-shirt that was like a second skin. When she turned to shut the door, Kelly groaned and chugged his beer. Seeing his name on her anywhere was turning him on more than he already was.

She smiled and walked over to sit next to him on the chair when he took her arm and pulled her to sit between his legs, so her back was resting against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her middle, resting his hands on her thighs, pressing her closer to him.

He leant over to rest his head in the crook of her neck, so he was close to her ear. "You are going to be the death of me" he mumbled in her ear.

She smiled, "I hope not anytime soon" she teased, pressing harder into him, flexing her hips.

He smirked against her, flicking his tongue out and licked her pulse point and nipped at her neck. He moved up to her ear and slowly kissed it. Nipping at it, then licked the shell of her ear.

Dani knelt her head back to give him more access. Both were in their own world they didn't notice that Jules and Joey went inside to give the new couple some privacy.

Kelly slid his hands up her thighs and stopped just before he got too far, gripping her tightly.

Before Kelly could call it and flip her over on the chair, Dani pulled away panting, trying to catch her breath.

She turned to see Kelly in the same situation. He was affected just as much as she was. "Sorry" he said.

She smiled and shook her head, "there's nothing to be sorry for. I just want to make sure that we are on the same page before we move on to something serious"

He cupped her face and leant his forehead against hers. "You know you can tell me anything" he said.

He could tell that she was nervous but she had something serious she wanted to get out.

She nodded and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Yeah I know. Okay, look, I know that we already said that we love each other and want to be with each other. I am all for that. I think we are going on the right path, but I think that we should use the past and our past experience to learn from. I think that we should start from today fresh and start out slow" she blurted out all at once.

She was nervous that when she suggested they backtrack and go slow, he will say forget it and ditch her.

Kelly rested his forehead against hers and gave her a quick soft kiss. "You know I love you and I am going to do anything to be with you. If you want to start out slow, then let's start out slow. After we get back to Chicago, let's go on a date" he suggested.

She looked at him surprised, like really looked at him, as if trying to read him and see if he was serious.

"Seriously?" she asked.

He laughed at her shock, "yeah, seriously" he stated.

She nodded and wiped her tears, "thank you Severide" she kissed him quick before getting up and walking them inside.

They needed to get their beauty sleep, they had a big day tomorrow.

The next morning, Dani was busy with Jules at her house while Kelly was with Joey. While they were helping their friends get dressed, they were updating their friends on what was going on with them.

The guys were at the church, standing at the front of the aisle, fidgeting. They were so nervous. Kelly looked at Joey, who was shifting and fidgeting. "Don't be nervous man, you'll be fine" he patted his friends back.

"You're one to talk" Joey scoffed, tugging his collar.

"I seem to remember you pacing the altar, wanting to tear down the church before you got married" he added, glaring at Kelly.

"I was 18, what's your excuse?" he teased.

Joey scoffed a laugh. "You are such an asshole," he said.

The girls were having a similar conversation at the back of the church.

"You ready Jules?" Dani asked her best friend.

Jules let out a big breath and nodded, "yeah I think so" she replied.

Dani smiled and rubbed her friends' arms, "you will be fine. Don't worry. Before you walk down the aisle, close your eyes and take a breath. Open your eyes and look straight ahead and focus on Joey. Just think about your life together and follow the red brick road" she teased.

Jules wiped her tears and leaned over to give her best friend a hug. "I love you Dani" she kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Jules" the young doctor replied.

Dani helped Jules and her dad line up at the back of the church. She got all the flower girls and ring bearer ready before making her way down the aisle to check on Joey.

"You okay?" she asked, fixing his tie and collar.

"Is Jules ready? She okay? She nervous?" he blurted out.

Dani smiled, "she's fine. She's at the back of the church getting ready with the chief. You okay? You ready?" she asked.

He nodded and wiped his forehead again. "Okay, I am going to take my place. See you soon" she kissed his cheek, winking at Kelly before making her way back to the church.

Jules was ready at the back of the church. Dani took her place as the maid of honor before walking down the aisle when it was her turn.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. The flowers and decorations were amazing and made the whole event just seem like a fairytale. It was like they really were at a castle.

Kelly walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and looked up at him over her shoulder. He kissed her temple as. He pulled her closer into his side.

"You okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah, just taking everything in" she replied.

He nodded in understanding, catching her gaze staring at Jules and Joey. The happiness was radiating off them. It was contagious.

"They look good together" Kelly stated.

She smiled, "they should. They have been after each other since we were kids" she teased, looking up at Kelly, catching his gaze.

He knew what she was referring to them all being after each other when they were kids. They were like the four musketeers. They were always together when they were little.

"So, have you thought about our date and what you want to do?" he asked.

He wanted to change the subject and cheer her up a little. He promised her a date when they got back to Chicago. He wanted to do something special for her. Something to show her that he loves her and wants to be with her for real.

She smiled and turned to face him, pretending to think. "I don't know, but it needs to be something grand and spectacular" she teased.

He laughed and gave her a knowing look, "really? Well, I don't know what you consider special, but don't worry, I got things planned that are going to blow your socks off" he replied.

She smiled, "can't wait" she replied.

Tamara stood at the bar looking over at her friends with a huge smile on her face. She could see the smiles on their faces and knew that they were happy. This is how she wanted them all the time.

She walked over to Jules and Joey, who stopped to greet people, and directed their gaze to the dance floor to see Kelly and Dani swaying to the music with their arms around each other.

"I'd say plan A was a success, don't you?" Jules asked Tamara.

"Let's initiate Plan B" Tam replied.

The girls clapped hands and nodded, like they knew what they were doing. They wanted the couple to get together.


	18. Chapter 18- Fifty Shades Severide

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I appreciate all the comments.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking! The relationship between Kelly and Dani are progressing. They are finally on the same page, so it's time to move things along between them.**

 ***VERY MATURE CHAPTER! FIFTY SHADES OF GREY SPOILER! MATURE! MATURE CONTENT! ***

 **REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you are thinking!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 18- Fifty Shades Severide**

Kelly walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and looked up at him over her shoulder. He kissed her temple as. He pulled her closer into his side.

"You okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah, just taking everything in" she replied.

He nodded in understanding, catching her gaze staring at Jules and Joey. The happiness was radiating off them. It was contagious.

"They look good together" Kelly stated.

She smiled, "they should. They have been after each other since we were kids" she teased, looking up at Kelly, catching his gaze.

He knew what she was referring to them all being after each other when they were kids. They were like the four musketeers. They were always together when they were little.

"So, have you thought about our date and what you want to do?" he asked.

He wanted to change the subject and cheer her up a little. He promised her a date when they got back to Chicago. He wanted to do something special for her. Something to show her that he loves her and wants to be with her for real.

She smiled and turned to face him, pretending to think. "I don't know, but it needs to be something grand and spectacular" she teased.

He laughed and gave her a knowing look, "really? Well, I don't know what you consider special, but don't worry, I got things planned that are going to blow your socks off" he replied.

She smiled, "can't wait" she replied.

Tamara stood at the bar looking over at her friends with a huge smile on her face. She could see the smiles on their faces and knew that they were happy. This is how she wanted them all the time.

She walked over to Jules and Joey, who stopped to greet people, and directed their gaze to the dance floor to see Kelly and Dani swaying to the music with their arms around each other.

"I'd say plan A was a success, don't you?" Jules asked Tamara.

"Let's initiate Plan B" Tam replied.

The girls clapped hands and nodded, like they knew what they were doing. They wanted the couple to get together.

The wedding and whole weekend experience was beautiful. They got to reconnect with their friends and even make nice with Benny and Beth.

When they got back to Chicago, things went back to normal with everyone. Dani went back to work at the hospital and Kelly got busy with the firehouse.

It was hard for them to try and get together like they promised each other but Kelly made sure to keep his word on the date. He wanted to plan something special for Dani and make up for all the bullshit he put her through in the past.

After shift, Kelly found himself at Bobby's house with a beer sitting across from Johnny and his brother, waiting for him to make a move. He was the one who called and asked to meet with them.

"So, what's the deal?" Johnny asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Johnny, hush" Lena smacked her boyfriend's shoulder.

"What? He's the one that called and called this summit meeting" Johnny replied.

"Give him a minute babe" Lena replied setting down a veggie plate before taking her seat next to her boyfriend.

"Okay, I actually came to talk to the girls. I need your help" Kelly started.

Lena and Alyssa looked at each other with a knowing glance before turning back to Kelly. They knew what he wanted to talk to them about.

"About what?" Alyssa asked.

Kelly put his beer down and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. "Uh, well, when we were in Kenosha and Florida, Dani and I got kind of serious. I just want you all to know that I love her and want to be with her again" he started off.

"Fucking over my dead fucking body" Bobby jumped up, ready to protest and argue with Kelly.

"Bobby" Alyssa started, trying to calm her husband down.

"No, it's bullshit Aly. He broke her heart and left her crumbled, alone, for years. She buried a daughter by herself because of that asshole. There is no way that I am going to let them get back together" Bobby replied.

Before Alyssa could step in to say something, Kelly got up and got in Bobby's face.

"This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and your sister. I made a promise to her to be a better man and be the best man that she deserves and that is what I am going to do. I am just trying to do the right thing and include her family on our way back to each other but it's up to you whether you stick with us or against us" he argued before taking a breath and wiping his hand down his face.

This was not how he wanted to handle things. He wanted to come and extend the olive branch to the Taylor's because he knows how important family is to Dani and even more so her siblings.

"Look, I know that we got off to a rocky start and it's going to take some time for all of us to trust each other again after what happened, but I swear to everything that is Holy, I am not going to give up your sister, so you either accept that or don't but I am not going away. I love her and I am going to fight to get her back" Kelly stated.

Johnny looked between the two men with a smirk. He knew this was coming. He saw the look on Kelly's face when Dani was in the hospital. He knew that Severide loved his sister, he was just waiting for him to man-up and do something about it.

Bobby looked at his brother and wife before letting out a breath, turning to Kelly, "I am only going to say this once. She shed's one tear over you or I hear one complaint out of her mouth about you and I swear to God, they'll never be able to put you back together when I am done with you" he threatened, as his big brother duty swore him to.

Kelly smiled as he took a chug of beer, "if I hurt her then I deserve it. Don't worry, we are just starting to work things out and we are going slow, so it's going to take time for things to progress. We have a lot of things to work through. Which is why I am here. I need the girls help trying to plan the perfect date to take Dani on" he replied.

The girls both looked at each other and smiled. "Well, as you know it's hard for us to get or do anything for Dani because she is so easy going with everything and always says that she doesn't want or need anything, but I think I have just the thing that will surprise her and really show her that you thought about her" Lena said.

Alyssa couldn't help but smirk behind the glass. She knew what Lena was talking about, because that was what the girls were talking about for the past couple weeks as a potential girls night activity.

Bobby and Johnny looked between Kelly's expression and the mischievous look on the girls faces knowing whatever they were going to say was not going to over well for either of them.

"There is a big movie coming out this Friday on Valentine's day that I know that Dani would love to go see. We were actually talking about going to see it for a girl's night, but we will gladly back out if you take her" Lena explained, looking at Alyssa for confirmation.

Alyssa nodded enthusiastically, "totally worth backing out" she agreed.

Kelly shrugged nodding, that didn't seem like it was a big enough deal. He didn't get why the girls were being so forthcoming or so vague about the movie. Anyone can think of a movie date. He wanted something special.

"Are you sure that's enough though? It doesn't seem like just going to the movies is enough" he replied.

"No, trust me. Going to see this particular movie will not only blow her away, it's guaranteed to get her in the mood to talk relationship" Alyssa encouraged him.

She could see he was doubting the "wowness" of the date they suggested, but she knew this was exactly what the doctor ordered.

That made Kelly look at the girls confused, "What's so special about this movie?" he asked, honestly scared of their answer based on the look on their faces.

It was then that it clicked for Johnny what movie the girls were talking about. He glared at his girlfriend, "please don't tell me it's the movie I am thinking of?" he groaned at the grin on her face.

He overheard her and Alyssa talking about at Sunday dinner and their plans to go see the movie with Dani and their girlfriends.

"Maybe" Lena slyly replied.

"Dammit Lena, what did I tell you about reading those books?" Johnny stated.

"Oh hush, you weren't complaining when we re-enacted chapter 6" she argued, causing Johnny to smirk behind his beer.

A proud, satisfied look on his face, "nope, and you'll never hear me complain about that" he replied causing her to blush bright red.

Kelly tried to follow along to the conversation, his mind going back to think if he heard Dawson or Brett mention anything about a new movie or anything, but he couldn't remember anything.

"What are you guys talking about?" he but into the conversation.

The group turned to him, as if just remembering that he was there. "Have you ever heard of the name Chrisitan Grey?" Lena asked.

Kelly thought back for a second before it finally clicked for him. When he realized what she was talking about, he looked up at the girls in disgust.

"That weird freak from that porno movie coming out?" he exclaimed.

Alyssa and Lena just started laughing. "First of all, it's not a porno, it's a sexy as hell romance story about two people who shouldn't be together but make sacrifices for their relationship. We all read the books and this is the second movie, which is of the second book. I know for a fact that she is really excited to see it. Like is said, we were all going to go for a girl's night, but if you take her, I know it will be special" Alyssa reasoned.

Kelly looked horrified at the idea of sitting in that kind of movie with Dani. It was a girl's movie no doubt. He was probably going to be the only guy there. He let out a defeated breath as he rubbed his hands down his face before looking up at the girls.

"Are you sure this will help?" he asked.

If he was going to do this, it wasn't going to be for nothing.

Lena nodded, "I am 100% positive that this will earn you major points in her book" she replied.

Kelly nodded and got up, "alright, then that's what I have to do" he resigned to the fact that he was going to have to watch that movie.

The girls squealed with happiness, before huddling up to get the tickets and plan the date for him, while the guys commiserated with him.

After spending another good couple hours planning things with Lyssa and Lena, Kelly went home to mentally prepare himself to even ask Dani out for Valentine's Day.

He decided to send her a text because he was too nervous to call her on the phone.

"Hey Dani, it's me. How's it going?" he asked, cursing himself for sounding so lame.

 **Dani was just getting to sit down for the first time in her shift when she felt her phone beep. She smiled when she saw the text from Kelly. He has been really trying to put an effort in their relationship after Florida.**

" **Hey Kelly, how's it going with you? I am okay, we are crazy busy, so that's making the time go by fast" she replied.**

Kelly read over the text and smiled. He was happy that she ignored the lameness of his text and decided to just play along.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

 **Dani got nervous and excited when she read his upcoming text. "Not much, it's my first weekend off this month, since the wedding. Why? What do you have planned?" she replied.**

Kelly let out a breath and nodded, "Good, how would you like to accompany me on a movie date?" he suggested, holding his breath as he typed the question.

 **Dani's grin got wider when he suggested they go out on a date. She was really excited to see what he could come up with.**

" **That depends on the movie" she replied.**

He laughed as he read over her text. "It's a surprise, but I promise that my sources have not let me down" he stated.

 **Now it was Dani's turn to laugh, because she knew his sources were her sister-in-law's. She knew they wouldn't steer him wrong.**

" **You're on Lieutenant! I'll see you on Friday" she sent with a smiley face blowing a heart.**

Kelly was thrilled. He had a date set to get Dani back, he only hoped that this movie did the trick.

After hearing about it from Alyssa and Lena, the next shift at the firehouse, he asked Brett and Dawson if they heard about it.

Everyone at Firehouse 51 was sitting at the common room table, trying to get some breakfast before they got any calls, when Kelly broached the subject.

"Hey Dawson, Brett, have you heard of the movie with that guy Christian Grey?" he asked, causing everyone to stop eating and turn to him curious.

"Of course, we have, why are you asking?" Brett asked.

"Wait, don't tell me you are going to see it?" Otis was on the verge of cracking up laughing.

"Shut up! I am only asking because Alyssa and Lena suggested I take Dani to go see it" he explained.

This was embarrassing enough for him, he didn't want to let everyone in on the joke.

The girls oohed, "that's a great date for a couple to go on. She is going to love it" Gabby reassured him.

He nodded in gratitude, rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and looked up at the girls again, "uh, I have another question" he added, causing everyone to turn back to him.

"What's it about?" he asked.

Brett and Gabby gawked. "How are you going to take Dani to a movie like that when you don't even know what it's about?" Dawson reasoned.

"What do you mean a movie like that?" he got defensive.

Brett pulled out her phone and pulled up the trailer for Fifty Shades Darker before handing it to the clueless lieutenant.

"Watch this" she said.

As expected, everyone gathered around behind him to watch the trailer.

 _Footsteps….."Mr. Grey will see you now…."_

They watched the whole trailer with their mouths hanging open. Kelly couldn't believe that was what the movie was about. He knew there was sex in it, but not like that.

He looked up at a smiling Gabby and Brett, before handing back the phone, "what the hell was that? Why would anyone want to go see that?" he scoffed.

Brett laughed, "because Christian Grey is every woman's fantasy bad boy and the books are steamy" she explained.

"How the hell am I supposed to sit through a movie like that with Dani for 2 hours?" he muttered mostly to himself.

Casey laughed, patting his friends' shoulder, "good luck man" he said before going back to his breakfast.

Left alone, Kelly pulled out his phone to yell at the Taylor girls for tricking him.

 _To Lena and Alyssa: "I just saw the trailer for Fifty Shades Darker, I am going to get you both back for this."_

 _The girls were meeting for lunch when their phones beeped. Both simultaneously laughing when they read Kelly's text. That was the plan. They wanted to get him to open up a little._

" _We love you too" Alyssa replied._

Kelly smiled, shaking his head when he read their text. He didn't know they were setting him up.

All of sudden, really thinking it over, he got nervous about this date. There was no way he was going to be able to go through with that and be okay.

Watching the trailer didn't help the situation. He was already thinking of Dani in that situation and it was not a good place for him to be if they wanted to take things slow in their relationship.

He needed to figure out how to suck it up and get through this date. He needed to do this for her and their relationship. If she really wanted to see this movie, then he was going to suck up his pride and sit through the movie while literally sitting on his hands.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Friday came around, Alyssa and Lena were over at Dani's house helping her get ready for her date.

They were really excited for her. They got there a couple hours earlier and saw that she was standing in front of her closet, just staring at her clothes. She had no idea what she was doing.

They stood in the doorway staring at her in amusement. "What the hell is going on? Did a tornado explode here?" Lena asked.

Dani scoffed and turned to them in a huff, "don't tease me. I have no idea what to wear or what to do? I mean I am being ridiculous, I was married to him. We practically had sex in Florida and here I am freaking out about going on a date with him" she vented.

Lena and Alyssa sat down next to her and wrapped their arms around her. "You are going to be fine. I promise. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to help you" Alyssa said.

The girls literally just went through her clothes and picked out a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline and fit her like a glove. Alyssa curled her hair while Lena worked on her make-up.

The goal was to keep it natural, but she did add a little smokey eye to bring out the green in her eyes.

It took a couple hours but Dani was finally ready for her date. She was really excited to see what Kelly had in store and thought that she looked great.

Kelly was nervous as he stood outside her door with a bouquet of roses. He couldn't help but run his hands down his jacket and thighs. He was sweating he was so nervous.

Lena opened the door and saw him standing there staring at the door sweating. She smirked as she leant against the door staring him amused.

"Did you want to come in or are you planning on standing there all night?" she teased.

He snapped up to her like just noticing that she was there. "Don't make fun, you know I am nervous" he replied.

She smiled and opened the door for him, laughing as he walked in. "You'll be fine. She is really excited and in my personal opinion, she looks hot as fuck" she stated.

He groaned, "that is not helping Lena" he was really not looking forward to this.

She laughed at his obvious discomfort, both of them turning to see Dani start down the stairs.

Kelly couldn't help but just stare. Starting down from her black pumps, up her legs to the hemline of her dress. He was already imagining himself tearing that little black dress off her, he didn't know how he was going to handle sitting in the movie with her.

Snapping out of his trance, he walked over and kissed her lightly, "you look beautiful" he commented.

She blushed bright red, ducking her head to run her eyes over him, "thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she replied.

He held his hand out and gave her the flowers, "these are for you" he said handing her the bouquet. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, let me just go put these in water and I'll be right with you" she said turning to go to the kitchen to get a vase.

"No, I'll take those" Lena took the flowers, "you go enjoy yourself" she practically pushed Dani and Kelly out of the house.

"Okay, so, what are we doing?" she asked wrapping her arm around his.

He smiled at her, pulling her closer, while leading her to his car. "It's a surprise that I hope you like because it took me a long time to figure out what to get you" he said turning her around and standing behind her.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" she asked going to face him, stopping when he held her shoulders.

"It's a surprise so I want it to be a surprise" he pulled out a silk bandana to wrap around her eyes.

He could see her pulse throbbing and heard her gasp when he covered her eyes. He took advantage of his position and her lack of sight to lean closer and nuzzle her neck, bringing his lips to skim her ear.

She shivered at his closeness and his touch. "Don't worry I won't let you fall Dr. Severide" he teased against her ear before kissing below her lobe.

Dani reflexively leant her head back into him for more. He smirked against her and kissed her pulse point before grabbing her arm and leading her to the car.

Once she was safely seated and comfortable, Kelly got in and they made their way to the theater.

The place was packed, but he thought ahead. An old buddy of his dad's owned the theater they were going to and made sure to get them a whole section to themselves. He didn't want to be bothered by other people, when all he really wanted to do was watch her reaction to the movie.

Dani kept her blindfold on the whole way into the theater, through the ticket line and concession stand. She had no idea what was going on. All she could tell was that there were a lot of people because Kelly kept her close and she kept bumping into people.

Once she smelled food, she moaned, "if you plan to torture me all night, can you at least get me some fries or something?" she groaned.

Kelly couldn't help but look back at her shocked, laughing when he saw the look on everyone else's faces that were in line.

He paid for the food and walked back over to her, nuzzling her neck, "if you don't behave, I'll be feeding you something else tonight" he growled low so no one heard him.

Dani smirked, "promise?" she played along.

He gasped, shocked at her forwardness. They hadn't really had time to see each other since coming back from the wedding and definitely didn't have time to get physical. They were both in need, it seemed.

He swatted her ass playfully, nipping at her pulse point, "behave" he warned, causing her to giggle and follow him wherever they were going.

Very carefully, Kelly helped Dani up the stairs and into their seats in their own section, in the back of the theatre.

Once they were both settled, he turned to her with the tickets in hand. "Hold out your hands, palm up" he instructed.

She held out her hands and involuntarily held her breath, waiting, anticipating something extravagant.

He let out a nervous breath before placing the tickets in her hand and leaning over. "I am going to take off the blindfold now" he said reaching behind her head to carefully untie the scarf.

Being able to see again, once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she looked down at her hand and gasped, before turning to Kelly shocked.

"Fifty Shades Darker! We are seeing Fifty Shades Darker?" she exclaimed.

Kelly got nervous. He couldn't tell if she was excited or angry at him. He started to try and defend himself.

"It was Lena and Alyssa that gave me the idea. They said you have been wanting to see this movie since reading the books and it was the new big girl thing coming out. We can leave if you want" he tried to redeem himself.

 _Damn, he didn't think of a plan B. Lena and Alyssa were soooo sure she would love going to see this movie, he didn't have anything else planned._

Unexpectedly, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Surprised, it took Kelly a minute to realize what was happening.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to him. "So, you are happy with this?" he asked to be sure.

She pulled away, cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard. She nipped at his mouth, her tongue invading his mouth, as she ran her hands down his chest to steady herself against his thighs.

Once he got over the shock, he grabbed her face with his left hand, trying to take control of the kiss, while reaching around with his right to dig his fingers in her hair.

Before it could get too deep, Dani pulled away with a smile on her face. She wiped the lip gloss off Kelly's lips and gave him a peck.

"Does that answer your question?" she replied.

He laughed, "most definitely" he stated, with a lustful grin as she settled herself back in her seat and tried to act like she didn't just attack him in a movie theatre full of people.

Once the movie started, he couldn't help but watch her. He wasn't there for the movie, he was there for her.

He wasn't interested in what was going on until he saw her thighs clench, her cheeks blush and her breathing turn erratic.

He turned to the screen to see that the guy had some girl tied up, using toys to pleasure her. You couldn't really see what he was doing, but from the look on the girls face and the sounds she was making, it was making every girl in the theater envious.

Kelly decided to up the ante. He saw Dani squeeze her thighs together and start to squirm in her seat.

He leaned over and dipped his head so his lips were next to her ear. He smiled as it caused her to shiver as he spoke, "you like that princess? Watching her cum make you writhe?" he lowered his voice.

She couldn't help but close her eyes, tilt her head back and moan quietly.

He smiled as he slid his hand down her waist to the hemline of her dress. He lifted the arm rest and pulled her closer to him, draping his jacket over her legs to conceal what he was doing to her.

He skimmed the top of her thighs under her dress, causing her to gasp and shiver, squirming to get his hand closer to where she needed it.

"Kelly, we're in public" she whispered breathlessly.

He chucked in her ear as she arched into him more, "no one can see us back here. Besides, that hasn't stopped you before" he replied.

She hissed as she sucked in air when she felt his hand move up to trace the edges of her lace underwear.

Kelly kissed the spot below her ear, marking it as his own as he dipped his fingers under her panties and into her sopping folds.

Dani couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his thigh for support and arched off the seat at the sensation. It has been so long for her.

Kelly felt her muscles clench around his fingers. "You okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Don't you dare stop" she growled. She was too far gone to stop now.

He smirked and started pumping his fingers in her, pressing his palm on her clit. Dani's inner muscles squeezed his fingers as she started following his thrusts with her hips, her eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure.

It didn't take her long to completely explode. Kelly pressing his mouth against hers to swallow her moan as she came hard.

Once she was able to open her eyes again, she turned to look at her husband with a lust blown gaze. Her eyes were bleary with pleasure.

He tucked the jacket around her legs and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

She smiled and rested against his shoulder, so her head was under his chin as they watched the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over, she reached up and kissed his cheek. He looked at her surprised, "what is that for?" he asked.

"That is for being amazing to me and taking me to see Christian Grey. It was the best date that a girl could ask for" she replied.

That made Kelly grin big, "good, I am glad you liked it" he felt proud of himself.

She smiled, "I did, but I believe that dates should be equally beneficial" she stated.

He looked at her confused, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I know that it was a girl movie and I got something out of it, but I also think that you should too" she replied.

It took Kelly a minute to figure out what she meant, but when he did, his gaze snapped to her. "You better not be playing with me right now" he warned.

She smiled and laughed, "let's just say the sooner we get home, the sooner you get your reward" she stated.

Kelly couldn't get them home fast enough. It seemed like every opportunity she had to torture him, she did. Whether it was running her hands up and down his thighs, or nuzzling his neck, she wouldn't keep her hands to herself.

They barely made it into the house when Dani turned the cards around and pushed Kelly up against the island, stumbling to reach the kitchen without breaking apart.

She captured his mouth in a hot kiss. She nipped at his mouth, her tongue invading his mouth, as she quietly made work in pushing down his jeans along with his underwear.

He grabbed her face, trying to take some control of the kiss, failing when she began to lazily pump him. He was already pumped up. He couldn't take much more.

Dani pulled back with a smirk as Kelly's head fell in the crook her neck, groaning at the feel of her hands on him.

Proud of her ability to render her man speechless, she didn't notice that he had wrapped his arms around her before she was picked up and swung around and carried to the counter she had pushed him against. He kicked off his jeans while ripping her dress up and pulling her panties off.

He fisted his member a couple times and then teasing the head against her slick folds.

He pressed a needy kiss to her lips as he pressed it inside, she felt the air rush out of her lungs as she choked out a moan as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Kelly leaned down and left a love bite on her neck. He moved hard and fast as he hit that sweet spot that had her toes curling.

"God Kelly" she whined as he continued his relentless pace causing her to close her eyes as she was that close to shattering into a million pieces.

She was not going to last much longer. She was hyped up after watching Fifty Shades Darker to say the least.

His thumb found her clit and with his pace and how it was hammering against her G-spot, he popped his lips from the tops of her breasts leaving a vibrant hickey against her chest and whispered in her ear, "Come for me princess."

It was her undoing as she screamed as she was hit with a blinding euphoria that had her screaming as her nails dug into Kelly's shoulders, pressing him closer against her.

He continued to pounded into her in pursuit of his own pleasure. Her thighs were trembling and she was greatly overstimulated, but she could feel something building again.

Kelly caught her lips in a desperate kiss before he pulled back, "wanna hear your mine princess" he mumbled against her.

She whined in protest, but a rough snap of his hips made her cry out. She opened her lust blown eyes and connected with his gaze, "tell me Dani" he demanded.

She smiled, "I am yours babe, I am yours forever" she whimpered.

"Come for me," he ordered and she couldn't help but follow his command.

She came with a cry, her eyes closed and stars erupting behind her eyelids. She clung to him as his steady rhythm soon turned erratic, with the scratch of her nails against this neck along with a hard bite, he shuddered in delight and a string of curses flew from his mouth and with a satisfied groan as he found his release.

His hands gripped her hair as he pulled her into a searing breathless kiss as he whispered against her lips.

"I am yours Dani, forever and always" he stated against her neck.

Dani decided to be a smartass and smirked as she racked her fingers through his hair over his scalp and down his back, "Fifty Shades Severide" she teased, causing him to grunt out a laugh against her.


	19. Chapter 19- The EX

**Hi All, thank you for the reviews, favorite's, follows and reading my story. I really appreciate the feedback. As I always say, I am not a professional writer, just a college student who likes to write in her free time.**

 **More with the development of Kelly and Dani's relationship in this chapter. A little more drama from Cody to spark things up.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you are thinking!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 19- The EX**

She was not going to last much longer. She was hyped up after watching Fifty Shades of Grey to say the least.

His thumb found her clit and with his pace and how it was hammering against her G-spot, he popped his lips from the tops of her breasts leaving a vibrant hickey against her chest and whispered in her ear, "Come for me princess."

It was her undoing as she screamed as she was hit with a blinding euphoria that had her screaming as her nails dug into Kelly's shoulders, pressing him closer against her.

He continued to pounded into her in pursuit of his own pleasure. Her thighs were trembling and she was greatly overstimulated, but she could feel something building again.

Kelly caught her lips in a desperate kiss before he pulled back, "wanna hear your mine princess" he mumbled against her.

She whined in protest, but a rough snap of his hips made her cry out. She opened her lust blown eyes and connected with his gaze, "tell me Dani" he demanded.

She smiled, "I am yours babe, I am yours forever" she whimpered.

"Come for me," he ordered and she couldn't help but follow his command.

She came with a cry, her eyes closed and stars erupting behind her eyelids. She clung to him as his steady rhythm soon turned erratic, with the scratch of her nails against this neck along with a hard bite, he shuddered in delight and a string of curses flew from his mouth and with a satisfied groan as he found his release.

His hands gripped her hair as he pulled her into a searing breathless kiss as he whispered against her lips.

"I am yours Dani, forever and always" he stated against her neck.

Dani decided to be a smartass and smirked as she racked her fingers through his hair over his scalp and down his back, "Fifty Shades Severide" she teased, causing him to grunt out a laugh against her.

The next morning, Kelly's eyes popped open, but he immediately closed them as the streaming sunlight through the windows stung his sleepy eyes.

It was then he became aware of the body that was tucked into his right side and why his arm felt dead.

Dani was still asleep, her breath ticking his chest. The sheet was pulled up to her chin covering her naked frame.

A grin came over his lips despite it hurting a little due to it being split and even more aggravated by what him and Dani did last night. So much for going slow in their relationship.

As he looked around, he could actually see the remnants of their night on the bed sheets and their bodies.

Dani moved to her back causing the sheet to fall and expose her breasts that were littered with hickeys. Kelly was thinking about waking his wife up when the house phone began ringing.

He realized that was what probably woke him up in the first place. He furrowed his brows as his left hand grabbed the phone that was on his side.

"Hello" he asked groggily.

"Kelly, what the hell is going on there?" Johnny asked through the phone.

"Jesus Johnny" he winced at the tone and got up from the bed to walk out of the room not to wake up Dani.

"Why the hell are you calling on the house phone anyways? Why didn't you call Dani's cell phone?" he grumbled annoyed. He just wanted to get back and cuddle in bed with his wife.

"It's almost noon and we are all here at Bobby's for brunch and neither of you are answering your phone. Bobby is ready to skin you alive, so you better haul ass and get over here" he warned his brother-in-law.

"Everyone is waiting for you guys, hurry the hell up" he added.

Kelly groaned, "okay, I have to wake up Dani, so give us like an hour" he stated.

Johnny laughed, "you have 20 minutes before Bobby sends the entire 21st district after you" he replied before hanging up.

Kelly hung up and started collecting their clothes on his way back to the bedroom. He dropped everything in the corner on the floor before leaning over Dani, softly calling her name, nipping her lips.

She groaned and tried to pull away from him. She didn't have to work this weekend, she wanted to sleep in.

"Princess, it's time to wake up" he said between kisses.

She eventually moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her.

Kelly smiled and placed a kiss on her lips and couldn't help but grope her bare breast and swipe his thumb over her hardening bud. She moaned and tried to pull him closer, groaning when he pulled away.

"As much as I would love to continue this, your brother called and they are meeting at Bobby's for brunch. Everyone is waiting for us" he stated.

She moaned and turned to snuggle in the blankets. "I don't want to go. I would rather just stay and cuddle in bed with you than go deal with my parents and the drama that comes with the Taylor family get togethers" she vented.

Kelly nodded in understanding, "I get it babe, but I think that Johnny has something serious to talk to everyone about because he is the one that called" he said.

That got Dani to open her eyes and fully wake up. Johnny was the brother that she was closest too. He was always the peacemaker between her and Bobby. They were like the dynamic duo, best friends.

"What do you mean? Is he okay? What did he say?" she asked, getting up and getting ready to go.

"He didn't say much, just that they were all waiting for us at your brother's house" he explained.

"Okay, give me like 20 minutes to get ready" she said.

Kelly laughed, "according to Johnny, in 20 minutes the whole 21st district will be pounding your door" he teased.

Dani rolled her eyes, "that's just Bobby being annoying. Don't worry, Alyssa will put him in place" she said.

Kelly laughed at her as he ran to get in the shower. Dani changed into some leggings and a sweater before grabbing her bomber jacket and tied her hair in a messy bun.

Kelly got out of the shower and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt before following Dani out to the living room.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked.

He nodded, "yeah, let's get this show on the road" he wrapped his arm around her, leading her out of the house.

Dani was nervous as Kelly pulled up to Bobby's house. He pulled into the driveway and tugged on her hand, so she had no choice but to turn and face him.

"I'll be with you every step of the way" he said.

Dani smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "let's get this shit show on the road" she teased.

Kelly put his hand on the small of her back as he led her into the house. "Bobby" she called out.

"Kitchen" Alyssa called.

Dani took out a breath and walked over to the kitchen with Kelly still holding her waist, his hand on the small of her back.

They stopped at the doorway of the kitchen to see her entire family standing around the small room, waiting for them.

She pulled away to greet her cousins Mike and Nico, her parents before going back to stand with Kelly.

"Okay, so what's going on? Johnny was vague" she said.

Johnny rubbed a hand over his face before letting out a nervous breath. "There is something that I have to tell you all" he started before getting up to pace.

"Johnny what is it? Is something wrong with you or Lena?" Dani asked genuinely concerned for her brother.

"No, nothing like that. This is actually happy news. Well, at least I think so" he said before letting out a big breath.

"Johnny, just spit it out" Bobby stated.

"Lena and I are getting married" he announced finally.

Everyone was quiet before Dani and Alyssa started squealing and jumping up to congratulate their brother.

"I am so happy for you Johnny; you guys are perfect for each other" she kissed her brothers' cheek.

He smiled, "thanks Dani. I knew out of anyone that you would be happy for me. I just don't want to hurt you" he said.

She smiled and wiped her tears, "no, don't worry about me. Please, let's just be happy about this moment for you and Lena" she replied giving him another hug.

"Where is Lena?" Alyssa asked.

"She's on her way. She doesn't know I told you though. I told her that I would wait for her to tell you all, but I couldn't hold it anymore" he stated.

The girls went into the kitchen to finish the food and set up the island while the guys settled in the living room.

When Lena walked in, she acted like everything was normal. It wasn't until they all sat down to eat that she noticed everyone staring at her with smiles on her face.

She put down her orange juice and turned to Johnny with a sigh, "you told them, didn't you?" she questioned him.

He pretended to look sorry, "I couldn't help it babe" he replied.

She laughed and pulled out her hand, "it's official, you're stuck with me now" she said showing everyone her ring. It was beautiful.

"YAY! I am so excited, we get to plan a wedding" Alyssa clapped her hands excited.

As the brunch moved along, the attention turned from Johnny and Lena to Kelly and Dani. It was her brother, the shit starter that brought it up.

"So, Kelly, you want to tell us why you answered Dani's house phone this morning?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, and while you are it, explain what the hell that shit is on your neck" Bobby added.

Kelly smirked as he looked over at Dani, who blushed bright red. She took a sip of her orange juice and turned to glare at her brothers.

"If you don't know what those marks are, then you clearly aren't doing it right" Kelly replied with a complete straight face, causing the girls to squeal and jump all over Dani.

They pulled her away to get the details while the guys rounded on Kelly, Bobby especially. "Are you really doing this with my sister again?" he asked.

Kelly took another sip of his orange juice and nodded, "we are starting out slow but we are progressing" he explained.

"I can't talk for my parents, but I already told you that if you hurt her, I will kill you" Bobby said before going back to eat his food.

Kelly cautiously looked down the table at the Taylor's. Chief Taylor was looking at him like he was going to kill him.

Maria Taylor put her silverware down and turned fully to Kelly. "Sweetheart, as long as you and my daughter are happy and you treat her right, we are willing to support you" she said.

"Thanks Maria" he replied.

That was at least one hurdle down that he didn't have to worry about. Now all he had to worry about was the chief. He knew that Chief Taylor and Dani had a troubled relationship to begin with, so he wasn't sure which way this was going to go.

"Lieutenant, can I have a word with you?" Chief Taylor got up and started walking to the patio, causing Kelly to take a breath and follow.

He was waiting and anticipating the showdown.

The chief stayed quiet as they both stood there, under the snow on the patio, waiting for the other one to start the conversation.

"You know when you and my daughter started your relationship, I always feared that this would happen" he started.

Before Kelly could say anything in his own defense, the chief continued on.

"I told my wife that our baby girl would end up hurt and alone. I heard about you. The stud, the hotshot in the academy that was working hard to prove his dad wrong. I knew all about you and your reputation and I wanted my daughter nowhere near it" he stated.

Kelly dropped his head and nodded, "I agree with you chief. There is nothing that I could say or that I want to say that would defend my actions. I was young and stupid, only thinking of myself and making myself better than my father, when I turned out just like him" he paused to take a breath.

"There are no words to express how sorry I am for hurting your family and Dani, but by the Grace of God, she decided to give me a second chance, so I am going to do everything in my power to make it right. I am not that young, stupid, selfish, immature kid anymore" he tried to stick up for himself a little bit.

The chief looked at him and nodded, "I know. Daniella lights up when you walk into the room. Hell, when your name is mentioned she smiles. I haven't seen my daughter smile that much in her life and I want her to be happy, so I am going to tell you this, as long as you keep my daughter safe, loved and happy, then we are okay. The moment that changes, God himself won't be able to save you from me" he warned.

Kelly smirked and nodded, "yes sir" he replied.

The chief may not show any emotion or be touchy feely with his family, but they all knew that he loved them. He would go to hell and back for them. Especially his little girl.

Once the girls were done grilling Dani, she walked back into the living room to see that Kelly and her dad were gone.

"Ma, where's dad?" she asked.

"He went to talk to Kelly outside for a minute" Maria replied calmly.

Dani, on the other hand, panicked. "What!" she exclaimed as she rounded the table and made her way to the patio.

Just before reaching the doors, she saw the guys coming in. Her gaze narrowed, looking between then curious.

"Everything okay here?" she asked.

Kelly smiled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple, "we are all good Dani, I promise" he replied.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Since family dinner and their date, things between the Severide's and the Taylors were copasetic. It was peaceful.

With hectic jobs, Dani and Kelly tried to see as much of each other as they could, really cherishing their alone time.

Things were finally starting to look up in their relationship. Things were so good, that Dani completely forgot about her stalker ex situation.

It had been a long week for Dani. Was on on-call in the ER for trauma and it was like she was advertising free surgeries the number of trauma's she had.

It never failed to amaze her the stupidity of the human race.

Around 3am, she joined Connor and Will for some coffee in the cafeteria and caught up on some charting while they talked hospital gossip.

"So, things better with you and Severide or what?" Will asked.

Dani let out a stressed breath, "yeah, we are finally good and catching some peace. Peachy keen, how about you and Natalie? I know there is something going on there" she replied.

She really felt for Will. He loved Natalie and the girl didn't see it. She was the only one in the hospital who was oblivious to their relationship.

"It's okay, I just give up Dani, it's whatever" he replied.

Dani leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a side hug, "aww, my poor baby" she teased, causing Will and Connor to laugh at her.

She loved her friends. They are the ones that helped her get through the tough times in the hospital and in their life.

The rest of the night went through okay, the traumas were crazy, but they also had fun with everyone that they worked with.

The next morning, she walked out with Connor to the car and made her way to her house. She stopped at the grocery store before going home.

She was so tired and busy, that she didn't notice the kitchen light was on, her hallway light was on and the bedroom door was open.

She started to put away her groceries when she heard something coming from her bedroom. She grabbed her phone, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and made her way down the hall.

"Whose there?" she called out.

SILENCE.

"Come out or you will get hurt" she tried again.

SILENCE.

"I am going to call the cops" she stated, inching further into the bedroom.

SILENCE.

Looking around, she saw a scene out of some horror movie. Her bed looked slept in, her sheets crumpled. Her things everywhere, clothes all ripped up and thrown all over the floor.

It wasn't until she turned did she see something written on her walls that made her freeze. It was the word SLUT in big red letters on top of the words YOU ARE MINE, surrounded with cut up pictures of her and Kelly at various things over the last few months she's been back.

She just stood there and cried. Someone had come into her space and violated her. Deep down she knew who would do this. There was only one person that was capable or had any motive too.

Too frozen in shock, she didn't notice the person come out of her closet, wrap a hand around her waist and one over to mouth.

She bucked and tried to scream, but he pressed his cheek against hers, so his lips were at her ear.

"Shsh, you wouldn't want to wake the neighbors. You like my collection. You bitch of a whore, you are mine and no one is going to touch you, except me. I bet all those times he touched you, you thought of me. I know I did. Watching him touch what's mine, made me go crazy. You don't want me to go crazy right. We love each other, we want to be together. Now be a good little girl and get rid of him, or the next time, it won't be pictures of him I am cutting through" he licked up her cheek before pushing her into the wall.

Her air was being cut off from the force behind his grip around her throat. He was going to kill her.

"You think you deserve your cake and eat it too. It doesn't work that way babe" he was murderous the way he was looking at her.

He slammed her back into the wall so hard, she could see stars. She knew she was going to pass out. It was only a matter of time.

He finally let go of her only to shove her to the ground and deliver a swift kick to her ribs. She landed on her hands, breaking her wrist in the process.

"AHHH! PLEASE STOP!" she screamed as loud as she could after being choked.

"You deserve more you BITCH" screamed at her before punching her in the face before she was lights out.

Dani woke up disoriented and in pain. It took her a minute to realize what happened, but when she did, she reached around the floor for her phone, calling the one person that could help.

" **Halstead" Jay answered in a rush. He didn't even look to see who was calling. They were in the middle of something big and he was in a hurry.**

"Jay" Dani croaked.

 **That one word made him sit up straighter at attention, instant dread filling him.**

" **Dani, what's wrong? What happened?" he yelled into the phone, as he started gathering his stuff to leave.**

"Jay…help" was all she could get out before she passed out again.

" **Dani…Dani!" Jay yelled into the phone, his team surrounding him.**

 **Sgt. Voight looked at him questioning and concerned. "What's going on?" he asked.**

" **Dani Taylor's in trouble. She came to me a couple months ago about an ex stalking her and I told her to call if she needed help. I haven't heard from her since then, but now she called and I am worried" he relayed.**

 **Dani had helped them on a few cases previously. They all cared for her. She was one of their own.**

" **Go" was all Voight needed to say before Jay and the rest of the team left to Dani's house.**

 **On the way out, the sergeant stopped at the desk, "Trudy, I need you to send Bobby Taylor to his sister's along with EMS and extra uniforms NOW" he informed.**

 **Sergeant Platt could read between the lines. She knew something was wrong. She could see it the day Dani came to see them a couple months ago.**

" **You go it Hank" she got on radio and dispatched Bobby and Bianca to Dani's along with some back up.**

Dani was still passed out when Intelligence got there. The door was broken open and hanging off the hinges.

Jay and Adam pulled out their guns and started their way through the house. They cleared the kitchen and the living room before making their way down the hall towards the bedrooms.

Together, they moved into Dani's bedroom, clearing it before taking in the scene.

"Jesus Christ" Adam whispered taking everything in.

Jay was more focused on Dani. She was lying face down, her clothes ripped up, spread eagle.

He knelt down beside her and moved some hair from her face before slowly and carefully turning her over.

"Dani…Dani, wake up" he caressed her cheeks and hair.

Dani woke with a start, bolting into a sitting position, frantic, pushing at the arms coming at her.

"Whoa, Dani it's me, it's Jay" he called out to get her to calm down.

Once the blurry vision faded and she saw Jay kneeling in front of her, she launched at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing against him hard.

Jay wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she began sobbing. "Shsh, it's okay" he tried to comfort her.

They could hear the other cops start to come in and take in the scene. It wasn't until they heard Bobby did they all look concerned.

Bobby and Bianca were driving around their normal neighborhoods trying to catch a beat on a drug lord they were after when they got the call from headquarters to get to Dani's house.

Instantly concerned, he picked up his phone to call his sister. He had to have called her at least 20 times in the short drive to her house.

He really started freaking out when he saw her house was surrounded with cops and Intelligence was there.

He knew his sister had a special bond with the Halstead brothers from when she was in school, but he didn't know to what extent.

As they walked into the house, he heard guttural sobs coming from the bedrooms. Before he could charge his way in there, Sgt. Voight stopped him.

"I can't let you back there right now" he said.

"Fuck that, she's my sister" Bobby argued trying to push past him.

" _Don't let him see me like this, please" she whispered against Jay's chest._

 _She felt him nod, "okay, let me cover you up and get you to a hospital" he stated, accepting the blanket from Adam, wrapping it around her so she was fully covered._

Voight understood the young man's pain and concern, but he didn't know what they were walking into.

"I understand what you are feeling. Believe me I do, but going in there half ass cocked is not going to help her. You need to calm down" the sergeant tried again.

Bianca stepped up and grabbed his arm, "Bobby he's right. If something bad did happen, you are just going to scare her. You need to relax until we find out what went down" she pulled him away so he could take a minute.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Jay walked out carrying Dani bridal style with a blanket wrapped around her.

"She needs to get to the hospital" was all he needed to say. They all understood the double meaning behind his words.

Bobby saw red. He knew what Halstead meant and why his baby sister was wrapped in a blanket. It infuriated him. To know that someone violated her like that.

Bianca stepped up and nodded, "I'll go with you. No offense, but she is going to need a girl to lean on" she stated before following Jay out to his car.

Voight followed them out and pulled out his radio, "I want all available units for a road block and escort from 2349 Adams St. to Chicago Med. We got one of our own coming in" he ordered.

The patrol men and officers scrambled to get to their cars, lining themselves up next to, in front of and behind Jay's truck, ready to roll when he was.

He laid Dani down in the backseat so her head was resting in Bianca's lap as he got in and drove them to Chicago Med.

Adam called ahead to the hospital and told them what was coming. Natalie, Will, Connor, Ethan, April, Maggie and Ms. Goodwin were waiting when Jay pulled up to the ER.

He got out and carefully picked Dani up and followed the medical team through the ER, into an exam room.

Natalie, Connor and Will began assessing her injuries while April got her hooked up to the monitors and got her vitals.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Connor asked gently.

She sobbed quietly, "guess" she replied as tears streamed down her face.

They all knew that it was the worst of the worst. Dani was the strongest person that any of them knew. For her to be so broken and vulnerable meant that something drastic happened.

"Okay, let's get a CBC, BMP, CHEM Pannel, CMP, Tox screen, a full trauma panel and work-up. Someone, give me the fast scan" Connor announced.

He did a quick ultrasound of her abdomen to find that thankfully, there was no internal bleeding. "Okay, Dani, you have no internal bleeding. I am going to get an x-ray for your ribs, Head CT and MRI and we'll get ortho down here to set your arm and facial fracture" he informed her.

She cried harder, her body hiccupping but nodded, reaching out with her good hand to squeeze his hand, "thank you Connor" she expressed.

He leant over and kissed her temple, "you are more than welcome, don't worry. We'll take care of you" he said before leaving the room.

He waited for everyone at the desk to talk about what they were going to do and what actually happened to Dani.

Will started putting in an IV and check her neurofunction while April drew the labs.

Natalie waited until everyone else was out of the room before turning to Dani, "do you need me to do a rape kit?" she asked.

Dani cried even harder, "I don't know" she replied.

Natalie nodded, "okay, I'll get one just in case. Hang in there, we'll help you through this" she squeezed Dani's good hand before joining everyone outside.

Once the exam room doors were shut, everyone rounded on Jay to tell them what happened. "I don't know much. All I know is that a few months ago she came to be about an old boyfriend stalking her from Boston. He works at firehouse 38 and he's been bugging Dani ever since she got back. I told her I would look into it but she said not to worry, just that she wanted me to know" he started.

"Cody Marks, the guy was in our EMT basic life support class at school. He was really creepy, always had his eyes on Dani. Even when she told him to back off, he kept pushing" Will added what he remembered.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what she told me. Today she calls me and all she can say is 'jay help.' When we got to her house, her bedroom was trashed. He went to town in there. She was lying on the floor, face down, spread eagle with her pants around her ankles" he shuddered at the image in his mind.

"You need to go after Marks" Bobby said matter of factly.

"Based on what evidence. We have CSU sweeping the room for prints but I doubt there is any. The guy has been after her for years. He isn't stupid. He's smart, educated and methodical. We need to be smart about this" Jay replied.

"Jay, he attacked my sister. He's been after her for years. Since she was in school. There is no telling how sick this guy really is" Bobby said.

Jay sighed, "yeah man I get it. The image of her today will haunt me forever, but when we get this guy, I want it to stick" he stated.

He felt Bobby's pain. He remembered the scared look in Dani's eyes when she came to him a few months ago. He is never going to forget the sight of her in her room tonight.

"That son of a bitch" Bobby yelled.

Before either of them could say anything, the guys from Firehouse 51 walked in, Kelly leading the pack.

"What happened?" he asked as they all walked up to the group.

"She called me asking for help to find out that she was attacked when she got home from work" Jay informed him.

"What do you mean she was attacked? Where is she?" Kelly moved to get through them to go to the trauma room, only to have Casey hold him back.

"You can't go back there Severide. Let the doctors do their job" Bobby tried to calm him down.

"How was she attacked? What happened?" Kelly asked.

"We don't know for sure, but the running theory is that Cody Marks attacked her because she is with you and not him" Jay explained.

"That asshole. He came to the firehouse the first couple days that she got here. He said he had papers for Boden, but we didn't have a call with House 38. He came for Dani" Kelly informed them.

"Well, we don't have any physical evidence. She told me that she didn't want to do anything when she came to see me a few months ago" Jay replied.

"That's bullshit. Bobby you have to do something. I mean, come on Jay, you mean to tell me that Voight doesn't have any underground connections to get this guy?" Kelly argued.

Both cops sighed. They could understand how Kelly was feeling. "We'll look into it okay. We are taking point on this investigation, so don't worry, we'll get this guy" Jay stated before heading out.

The team was waiting for him in the lobby. They all stood up concerned when he came out of the ER.

"How is she doing?" Kim Burgess asked.

Jay sighed and shook his head, "it's not good. He really did a number on her" he replied.

"Okay, I know this is hard because Dani is one of our own, but we need to focus on the investigation and getting the scumbag that did this to her" Voight got everyone focused on the task at hand.

"We don't know much, but our first stop should be with Cody Marks" Jay said before they left to handle things.

Dani was laying in the hospital bed just thinking everything over. She replayed the whole night in the mind. Thinking of ways, she could have done things differently.

There was no way that Cody was that crazy. How could he be that diluted to think that she would still want to be with him.

She couldn't believe that he did this to her.

Natalie knocked on the door with Maggie and April at her side. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Dani took a deep breath and nodded. She knew she need to get this over with. Natalie needed to do this first before Connor and Will could treat her physical injuries.

The girls came in and started setting up the room and the equipment they would need. April was ready to document everything, while Maggie set up the kit to help Natalie with the exam.

Once they were good to go, Dani got in the stir-ups and stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, I am going to get started. You are going to feel a little pressure. Let me know if anything hurts" Natalie said as she started inserting the speculum.

Dani couldn't help but flinch and tense when she felt the metal. "Just try and relax. Take some deep breaths. We can go as slow as you need" Dr. Manning reassured.

Dani nodded, taking some deep breaths, willing her body to relax enough to get this over with. Her fingers white from the tight grip on the edges of the bed, Natalie was able to get through the pelvic.

Dani was able to relax her legs and breathe when the pelvic was finished. She was beyond sore down there.

"Well, what did you see?" she asked.

"Without doing a pelvic ultrasound, I saw significant small tears and scarring. There is bad bruising and trauma. The uterus looks swollen and damaged from the surface" she explained the preliminary findings.

Dani couldn't help but rest her head back, squeeze her eyes shut with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help but cover her head with her hands before the tears came out, sobbing.

Natalie patted Dani's leg in support before getting up and collecting the samples to assemble the kit.

"I'll put a rush on this to get it processed. I'll let Connor know to get you to radiology for the scans" she said quietly before walking out.

April stayed with Dani and held her hand, wiping her face with a wet washcloth. "Dani, Kelly is outside and he's been wanting to come here" she said.

Dani cried even harder, "I am damaged goods April. How can I let him see me like this or be with me? He deserves so much better than me" she vented.

April leaned over and hugged Dani. "Don't think that way Dani. What happened to you is horrible and not your fault. There is nothing you could have done to fix this. Don't you blame yourself for this. That man loves you and he will always be there for you" April reassured her.

Dani let out a big breath and wiped her tears. She needed to get her strength up and get ready to face Kelly. She knew this was going to be tough on her.

After a minute, she steeled herself and nodded to April. She was ready to see Severide.

April squeezed her hand one more time in support before nodding and walking to the door of the exam room.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CPD**

Jay and Adam made their way to Firehouse 38. They wanted to talk to Cody Marks.

Pulling up into the driveway, they were greeted by the Chief. "May I help you officers?" Chief Delany asked them.

"I'm Detective Halstead, this is Officer Ruzek, we are here to talk to Cody Marks" Jay said.

He wasn't playing around. He told Voight he wanted to take point on this. Dani was his friend and he felt an obligation to her.

"What's this pertaining?" Chief Delany asked. He wanted to protect his man.

"It's pertaining an attack on Daniella Taylor" Adam stated.

Recognition and concern flitted across the chief's face. "Michael Taylor's daughter?" he asked.

"One and the same" Adam replied.

That was all Chief Delany needed to hear before he led them into the firehouse and to Cody Marks.

He was sitting at the table in the common room, talking and laughing, like nothing happened. Jay and Adam looked at each other surprised.

"Cody Marks" Adam called out.

Marks looked up and tensed for a minute when he saw the two officers. "Yeah, that's me. How can I help you guys?" he asked nonchalant.

Jay tensed. He was ready to explode. "We need to talk to you in private" he said.

Cody Marks got up and followed the two of them outside to the front of the firehouse. "What's this about?" he asked, sticking his hands in his front pockets.

"Take your hands out of your pockets" Adam instructed.

Marks smirked as he pulled his hands out and held them up so they could see them.

"Can you tell us where you were this morning between 8am and 10am?" Jay asked.

Cody shrugged, "I was at home, sleeping before shift tonight" he replied.

"Can anyone verify that?" Adam asked.

"No, I was alone. Why? What is going on?" Cody acted like he had no idea what was going on.

"What's your relationship with Daniella Taylor?" Jay ignored his question.

"I am not answering anything else without you telling me what's going on" Cody stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Daniella Taylor was attacked this morning between the hours of 8 and 10am" Adam explained.

Cody had the audacity to look surprised. "Wait, you think I did it? Why would I do that? Just because our relationship is rocky since leaving school, doesn't mean that I would hurt her. I still care about her" he realized they were onto him.

Jay snapped, "you don't have a relationship with Dani. You are the **EX** and you need to stay out of her life. You come near her again and we are all over you" he warned.


	20. Chapter 20- Healing

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and just for reading my story. I really appreciate the support.**

 **So, the last chapter was pretty intense and things kicked up with Dani's EX. More on the pickup of their relationship and the healing phase.**

 **Please continue to REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 20- Healing**

Marks smirked as he pulled his hands out and held them up so they could see them.

"Can you tell us where you were this morning between 8am and 10am?" Jay asked.

Cody shrugged, "I was at home, sleeping before shift tonight" he replied.

"Can anyone verify that?" Adam asked.

"No, I was alone. Why? What is going on?" Cody acted like he had no idea what was going on.

"What's your relationship with Daniella Taylor?" Jay ignored his question.

"I am not answering anything else without you telling me what's going on" Cody stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Daniella Taylor was attacked this morning between the hours of 8 and 10am" Adam explained.

Cody had the audacity to look surprised. "Wait, you think I did it? Why would I do that? Just because our relationship is rocky since leaving school, doesn't mean that I would hurt her. I still care about her" he realized they were onto him.

Jay snapped, "you don't have a relationship with Dani. You are the **EX** and you need to stay out of her life. You come near her again and we are all over you" he warned.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Everyone was still huddled outside the room, waiting by the desk. Chief Taylor and Maria have now arrived and were getting updated on their daughter.

"Connor, she's ready for radiology" April said to the doctor, who nodded respectfully at the group before taking his leave to put in the order.

"Kelly, she's ready to see you now" she stated.

Kelly just looked between her and the exam room frozen. He was scared to see her. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to scare her" he said.

April nodded in understanding and patted his shoulder, "Kelly, she is scared and vulnerable right now. She thinks that you aren't going to want to be with her anymore because of what happened" she informed him.

He looked at her like she was crazy, "there is no way April. I love her, I am not going to leave her because of what that asshole did to her" he said.

She smiled with a nod, "I know, that's why I told her" she replied leading him to the exam room.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he knocked on the door before walking in. He couldn't help but just stop at the doorway, taking her in.

He raked his eyes over her body, mentally tracking her injuries. Dani was staring down, afraid to look at Kelly. When she heard the knock, the door sliding open, his gasp as he looked her over, she couldn't help but start crying.

At seeing her tearing, Kelly walked over and wrapped his arms around her upper body. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing his shirt, hiding her face in his neck, balling.

"I am so sorry this happened to you Dani. I should have been there like we planned and none of this would have happened" he mumbled against her ear.

She pulled back surprised. Kelly cupped her face gently and wiped her tears, "this is not your fault Severide. It's my fault for underestimating Marks. I really didn't think he would hurt me, but he sounded crazy. Like it wasn't even him" she stated.

Kelly shook his head, "no, this is nobody's fault, except that psychopath. Jay and Intelligence went after him, so don't worry about it. One way or another, we are going to get him and he is going to pay for what he did to you" he said, wiping her tears.

"Kelly, it's really bad. I mean, Natalie did a pelvic exam and she saw tears and scarring. She said that my uterus looks swollen and damaged. That's not even going into all the fractures and contusions that I have. We won't know that until Connor does the imaging and his trauma exam" she informed him, more tears running down her cheeks.

He wiped her tears and gave her a small peck gently on the lips, "hey, hey, stop. We'll get through whatever it is together. I am not going anywhere okay" he reassured her.

She wrapped herself in him for support. Being in his arms, listening to him reassuring her is exactly what she needed.

"Your family is outside. They really want to come and see you" he broached the subject.

She let out a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let everyone in" she said, sitting up straighter in bed with his help.

Kelly kissed the top of her head before walking towards the lobby. Everyone stood at attention when he walked out.

"She's ready to see you all, but let me warn you. She's in bad shape" he warned. He didn't want anyone upsetting her about her appearance. She was already vulnerable.

Kelly nodded and walked in with everyone following behind him. Kelly walked over to her bedside and sat next to her good side for support.

"Dear God" Maria gasped seeing her daughter.

"I'm okay mom" Dani stated, tears running down her face.

"Oh sweetheart" Maria rushed forward and gently wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"The girls are coming later after work" Bobby informed her.

Dani wiped her tears and nodded, giving her brother a hug. She knew he was at the house and it was hard for him to hear her and see her like that.

"I am going to check in with Voight and see where they are on the investigation" Bobby stated before kissing the top of her head and leaving.

Her parents staid with her and Kelly in the exam room. They looked up when Connor and Ms. Goodwin came in.

"We are ready for you in radiology" he said.

Ms. Goodwin stepped up and squeezed her hand, "don't worry Dani, we are going to take care of you. Whatever you need" she reassured.

"Thank you, Ms. Goodwin. Mom, Dad, this is Sharon Goodwin, she's the brains of the ER" she introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting you both, I am sorry it's under these circumstances. You should be very proud of your daughter" she said before taking her leave.

Kelly and Connor helped Dani get into a wheelchair. Connor personally wheeled her to radiology where Will was waiting for them.

They had Kelly wait in the viewing room, while they went into the scanner and helped her on the table.

"I am going to start with a head CT, then we'll readjust to do a full body CT. Natalie wants a pelvic" Connor explained.

Dani smiled up at them the best she could and squeezed his hand, since her head was encased in the stabilizing bars.

"Okay, let's get started" he said before securing her to the table and joining Kelly in the viewing room.

Once they were ready, he got behind the screens and up to the mic. "You ready Dani? Okay?" he asked.

" _I'm good, let's get this over with" she replied in the scanner._

"You got it" he knew just wanted this day to end and this nightmare to be over with.

Kelly just stood back and watched as Connor and Will periodically told her to hold her breath or breathe deeply while they took the images.

After about an hour, they finished all the CT images and moved over to the MRI machine for a closer picture of everything.

It was another hour before they were finally done in radiology and back up to the ER. Her family still there, with the addition of Alyssa and Lena.

Both girls immediately ran up to her and wrapped her in hugs, wiping their own tears at the sight of her.

"If Jay doesn't get this guy, I am going to kill him" Lena stated matter of factly.

"Intelligence is on it Lena. They'll get him" Dani said confidently.

While everyone started talking and catching up on everything, Connor and Will walked in with Natalie.

"So, what's the verdict?" she asked.

As a doctor, she knew that when a team of doctors walked into a room together looking somber, it was something drastic going on.

"Well, as expected, there is some pelvic damage. I am going to get you a pelvic sling that should help put it back in place" Natalie started with the less bad news.

Dani nodded, "okay, I was expecting that after the pelvic exam" she stated.

"After Natalie does that, I am going to set your arm and facial fracture and get you fitted for a cast" Will explained.

"You also have a concussion since he knocked you out and you blacked out. Luckily, there is no internal organ damage or injury, so everything besides your pelvic floor is superficial. I'll wrap your ribs when everyone is done, luckily, only a couple of them are bruised and not broken" Connor added.

"Thank God" Chief Taylor whispered under his breath.

Dani took in everything and nodded. She had a lot of contusions and wounds that would need stitching up.

Her family stepped to the side while the doctors got to work on their friend. Natalie fitted her for a pelvic sling while Will got started on her stitches.

When her wounds were all stitched, Will and Connor started setting her fracture and putting her arm back into place. It hurt like hell.

Kelly had to help her unbutton her shirt so they could fit her for the sling under her clothes, so she would be able to change later on.

The whole ordeal was starting to hit her the more time she spent in the ER and everyone was beginning to see it. You could see the mix of emotions written on her face.

"Dani, I am going to keep you tonight for observation, but in order to be discharged, you are going to have to have help" Connor explained, starting to wrap things up.

"We'll all rotate shifts staying with her to help her while she needs it" Alyssa stepped up.

"She can just come home with us for the time being" Maria stated. As her mother, she wanted her daughter to comeback to her childhood home so she could take care of her.

"Dani is going to stay with me" Kelly announced, shutting them all up. They all looked at him surprised.

Before she could open her mouth to argue, he stepped in, "I have a loft that's all one floor. You don't need to be going up and down the stairs while you have a concussion" he reasoned.

She huffed, "fine" she conceded. Honestly, she was excited to stay with Kelly. It was like moving things along in their relationship, even if it was under screwed up circumstances.

While everyone else left, Kelly staid with Dani in the hospital. They kept her in the observation unit connected to the ER. She had constant visitors of people she worked with. It never ceased to amaze Kelly how much she touched people.

The one person he was not expecting announced their presence during dinner. They had brought Dani a food tray, while Kelly grabbed something from the cafeteria.

In the middle of eating he got a call. "If it's the firehouse, go" Dani stated. She knew that sometimes, they needed a relief lieutenant or someone to cover.

"I am not leaving. Casey and Cruz said they would cover for me if need be. Boden told me to take as much time as I needed. Don't worry" he replied before answering the phone.

"Severide" he didn't even look to see how was calling.

" **Hi Kelly" the person said.**

Kelly looked genuinely surprised, causing Dani's interest to peak. "Who is it?" she asked as she dug into her soup.

"My dad" he replied before going back to the phone.

"Everything okay pop?" he asked. His dad only usually called or showed up when something was wrong or he was coming to town.

" **Wally told me about Dani. How's she doing? They catch that asshole that did this to her?"**

 **Benny heard through the firehouse grapevine that something happened to Chief Taylor's daughter. They didn't know details, but they said that she was attacked.**

Kelly sighed, "yeah, she was pretty banged up, but she's going to be okay. Voight and Intelligence are on it" he explained.

Dani smiled at the phone call from Benny. She appreciated his concern. "Tell him thank you for calling" she said, tugging on his arm to get his attention.

Kelly kissed the top of her head and nodded, "Pop, Dani needs some help with dinner. Thanks for calling and checking on her. We both appreciate it" he said before saying his goodbyes and hung up.

"That was really nice of your dad" Dani stated.

"Yeah, he heard about it through the firehouse gossip chain" he replied, teasing.

They both knew that all the old chiefs got together to play cards and drink every once and awhile to gossip and talk about what was going on with the present generation of firefighters.

Dani couldn't help but smile and laugh a little as she continued to dig into her soup. It was sweet how attentive and caring Benny was with this new family thing.

After they finished dinner, before Kelly could help her get ready for bed, they heard a knock on the door. Both of them looked up to see Dr. Charles peaking his head in.

"Hey there, just wanted to check on you" he said, walking in putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hi Dr. Charles, come on in" Dani held her stomach as she sat up a little and straightened herself out.

Dr. Charles came in and took the chair that Kelly vacated. She really needed to talk and Kelly could tell that she wanted to talk to the doctor, so he excused himself.

"I am going to call Casey and have him get the house ready. Excuse me" he kissed the top of her head and grabbed his phone before walking out of the room.

When he was out of earshot, Dr. Charles turned to Dani and smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Dani shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel so broken. Dr. Charles, how do I be intimate and move forward with a relationship with my husband when I feel so dirty and unworthy. I don't know how to move on from here" she vented.

 _Kelly was standing outside the door listening to her talking to Dr. Charles. He knew she felt vulnerable and broken, but he didn't know what to do to help her._

Dr. Charles reached forward and held her hand. "Dani, what you went through is horrible for anyone. You were attacked by someone you trusted and you loved once. That is not going to be easy to get over. It would be ridiculous for you to get over this in a day or week, or even a year. You need to take the time you need to process everything and take steps to heal" he stated.

Dani wiped her tears and nodded, "it's hard. When Connor said that he was going to keep me overnight I was relieved. I am afraid to go to my own home. How do I get over that?" she asked.

"Honestly, one day at a time. Dani you have people around you that love you and are willing to do whatever it takes to get you through this" he said.

She smiled and pulled him in for a hug, "thank you Dr. Charles" she hugged him and wiped her tears after pulling away.

He squeezed her hand for support, "I am here anytime you need to talk" he said before walking out.

He stopped when he saw Kelly standing outside the doors to the room with tears in his eyes. He walked with him to the vending machines.

"How do I help her?" Kelly finally asked.

Dr. Charles handed him two hostess cakes before sighing, "be there for her. Let her lead. She needs to be in control for now" he advised.

Kelly accepted the sweets and nodded, "thank you for being there for her. She loves you all here" he stated.

Dr. Charles patted his shoulder, "I am here for you too, anytime" he said before going to answer a page.

Kelly took a big breath, taking a minute to collect himself before going back in the room. "I brought dessert" he said holding up the cakes for her to see.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The night was restless for Dani. She was in too much pain to sleep and that got her thinking of everything that happened. She kept replaying everything in her mind over and over like a movie.

She was so grateful for Kelly and her friends at the hospital though. Kelly stayed with her all night, holding her hand, watching movies, filling her in on firehouse gossip and keeping her mind occupied.

Throughout the night she got visits from everyone. Natalie, Will, Connor, Maggie, April, Ethan, even Dr. Becker came to see her, which she could help but mention to Connor the next morning when he came in to check on her.

"How was your night Dani? Emily told me you didn't get much sleep" he said looking over her chart.

She smiled over her cup of tea and nodded, "yeah I was restless. You know me, I am a night owl. Speaking of my night and night owls, you are never going to guess who came to see me last night" she was practically bursting with amusement.

He glared and narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't want to talk about it" he growled.

She laughed, "Oh, we are going to talk about it. She came to see me for at least an hour. Brought me tea and flowers too. Said everyone in cardiology is thinking about me and she would gladly take care of any patients I needed her to while I was out" she added to his misery.

Kelly just looked between the two in amusement. He realized a long time ago that Connor and everyone from the hospital are going to be in her life and he either needs to get on board or get gone.

After everything that happened, he couldn't be more grateful for Connor, Will, Natalie, really everyone in the ER for taking care of her and all that they have done for her.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Connor argued.

"Yes, after all the grief you have given me, it's your turn. Now, you know I have never been a fan of Ava, but you deserve to be happy Connor" she stated. She was not backing down.

"You know what would make me happy? Getting you recovered and healed up to be back here so I can have my trauma buddy back" he retorted.

Dani chuckled, "but Ava can offer so many more services than I can" she said.

Connor laughed, shaking his head at her. "Smartass" he replied.

Dani burst out laughing as he took a seat on the side of the bed so he could fill out her discharge paperwork.

"You know you love me" she said, scooting up a little so he could go over the paperwork and instructions with her and Kelly.

As a doctor she knew everything already and it was going to suck. She was not looking forward to not being able to do very much for weeks. She was lucky she managed to get Will to bring her some charts from the ER to go over and finish, otherwise she was really going to go crazy.

Once they went over everything and Kelly got her dressed, everyone was waiting for her outside her room.

"Okay, I'll see you in two weeks for your follow up" Connor said.

"I packed a bag of supplies so Kelly can help change your dressings and wrap your ribs" Will said handing the bag to the lieutenant.

"We'll be by to visit over the weekend, we are all off and have already cleared room in our schedules to come and stay with you, so be prepared to be tired of us by the time 6 weeks is over" Natalie said leaning over giving her a cautious hug.

Dani looked up at all of them with tears in her eyes. They were her family. "I don't know what to say to express how much you all mean to me. I don't have the words to thank you for everything you have done for me" she said.

"We are always going to be there for you, no matter what. It's what we do" Ethan said wrapping his arm around her shoulder for a slight side hug. He wasn't the affectionate type, so that was big for him.

"I'll be by later to drop off those charts for you" Will said as he walked them out.

Kelly brought the car right up to the ER doors so she wouldn't have to walk far. He put the bags in the car before leaning over and helping her stand up and comfortably get in the car.

"I'll see you later Will" she said through the window. The pain meds were starting to wear off and she was starting to get uncomfortable.

Kelly was literally going 5mph on the way home. It was cute and amusing. "Kelly, you know I am okay. You can go more than 5mph" she teased.

He glared at her, "I know that your ribs hurt and you are holding your side" he argued.

She smiled and put her hands up in surrender. She just let him do what he needs to do to make him happy.

When they got to his house, Casey came outside to greet her and help Kelly with everything. He helped Dani out of the car and pulled her into a comfortable hug.

"Welcome home Dani" he said, keeping his arm around her while Kelly grabbed the bags and came up next to them.

"Thanks Matt" she greeted, kissing his cheek.

"You guys ready? You okay Dani? Dizzy or anything?" he asked cautious.

Dani rolled her eyes, turning to face Matt, "he's a little overprotective" she teased.

"If you weren't injured right now, I would be making you pay for that" Kelly retorted.

Matt laughed and just followed the banter between the two. He was glad to see it after all this time. He was glad they were getting back on track.

"I am just glad that she is back and she is here safe and sound" Matt stated, pulling her closer to him.

Severide had called him the night before and updated him on Dani's condition. He went out and got some groceries and cleaned up the loft a little so she would be comfortable.

Matt helped her into the loft and over to the couch as Kelly came in and put her stuff down in the living room. He wanted everything to be normal for her, but he was also concerned about her.

Dani sat on the couch and took in her new surroundings. "I would give you a tour, but this is pretty much it besides the bedrooms" Kelly teased.

Dani smiled and shook her head, "no, it's great. So, this is where all the bachelor's stay now a days" she joked.

"It would be if there were bachelor's living here, but now that Gabby has moved in and I have turned over a new leaf, this is more like a lover's den" he teased.

Dani laughed, "lovers' den huh? And what makes you think you qualify in that category?" she asked, a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

Kelly smiled right back at her, "take a look in the mirror sweetheart" he replied, not missing a beat.

He was glad she was up to joking around. He knew it would take time, but she was starting to sound like her old self.

"Hey, let's keep it PG you too. There are innocent ears here" Matt joined in the ribbing.

"HA, innocent my ass. I can't wait to pay you back for all the sleepless nights you and Dawson have given me Casey" Kelly retorted.

Dani just burst out laughing at the two. No matter their differences, they were always there for each other. Like true brothers. It was nice to see them get their brotherhood back. She also knew this is exactly what she needed to be to help her heal.

Dr. Charles words kept ringing in her head, she had people she loved all around her that would be there for her. It was up to her to open up and accept the help.


	21. Chapter 21- The Investigation

**Hi Everyone! Thank you all for reading, following, reviewing, and taking interest in my story. I really appreciate it.**

 **This will hopefully answer questions about Kelly and Dani's past in relation to Cody Marks and the Halstead brothers.**

 **Please continue to review and let me know what you think!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 21- The Investigation**

Dani sat on the couch and took in her new surroundings. "I would give you a tour, but this is pretty much it besides the bedrooms" Kelly teased.

Dani smiled and shook her head, "no, it's great. So, this is where all the bachelor's stay now a days" she joked.

"It would be if there were bachelor's living here, but now that Gabby has moved in and I have turned over a new leaf, this is more like a lover's den" he teased.

Dani laughed, "lovers' den huh? And what makes you think you qualify in that category?" she asked, a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

Kelly smiled right back at her, "take a look in the mirror sweetheart" he replied, not missing a beat.

He was glad she was up to joking around. He knew it would take time, but she was starting to sound like her old self.

"Hey, let's keep it PG you too. There are innocent ears here" Matt joined in the ribbing.

"HA, innocent my ass. I can't wait to pay you back for all the sleepless nights you and Dawson have given me Casey" Kelly retorted.

Dani just burst out laughing at the two. No matter their differences, they were always there for each other. Like true brothers. It was nice to see them get their brotherhood back. She also knew this is exactly what she needed to be to help her heal.

Dr. Charles words kept ringing in her head, she had people she loved all around her that would be there for her. It was up to her to open up and accept the help.

Getting around and going through the healing process was tough for Dani. She had a hard time learning to relax and let people take care of her.

It was hard to get used to living with Kelly, but she was really happy to get a chance to get her life back.

It was nice to see how he lives and how she can incorporate herself into his life. Everyone was really sweet.

All her friends from work, the district, and her family kept coming to see her, but no one was really talking about what was really going on.

They were all thinking about the incident and the investigation. Jay was trying his hardest to get something on Marks and link him to the attack on Dani. Unfortunately, Intelligence was not having any luck.

The guy was really good at covering his tracks. They needed something, something to get him. But they were coming up short.

Dani knew everyone was treating her like glass but she was the only one who could really help the investigation and lead them in the right direction.

Not being able to drive, she put on her coat and slipped on some toms and took the walk to the 21st district.

Kelly didn't live very far from everything, so it didn't take her very long to get there. It was actually a nice walk.

Sgt. Platt rounded the desk to greet the young doctor when she saw her walk in. "Dani, hey, what are you doing here? Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asked, wrapping her arm around Dani's shoulders.

Dani shook her head, "no, I talked to Jay about the investigation and I know that they are nowhere close to getting anything close to Marks. I am here to help" she stated.

Trudy Platt nodded in understanding. "I think it's very brave of you coming here Dani. Come one, I'll walk you up" she led Dani to the Intelligence Unit.

Jay was pacing the bullpen, as everyone looked at the whiteboard with Marks and Dani's face on it.

They had all the information about the case and the attack on it and lines to connect everything. There was not a lot of lines. They couldn't connect everything.

"Please tell me we have something" Voight said, coming in from his office.

"We know for sure that Cody Marks has been obsessed with Dani since they were in school, but we can't figure out why" Adam stated.

"Maybe I can help with that" Dani said from next to Sgt. Platt.

Everyone turned to her, surprised to see her there. "Dani, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Jay ran over and took her from Sgt. Platt and helped her into a chair.

She looked up at him in gratitude. "Thanks" she took a minute to catch her breath before turning to all of them.

"How are you feeling Dani?" Voight asked her as he came out of the office fully.

She smiled at him, "I am fine, thank you. I came here today because I have been talking to Jay and I know that you guys are having some trouble with the investigation. I am here to help. Ask me whatever you need to ask me" she stated, looking at all of them.

"Are you sure about this Dani? This is going ot be really rough" Kim asked again.

Dani smiled at their concern. She knew they were all worried about her. That's how it has been since the attack happened. No one wanted to talk about it.

She was ready. She needed to get this out there. If this was going to help them, then it needed to be done.

"I appreciate the concern, but I know that you are all trying your best to successfully complete this investigation and you can't do that without the information I can give you. I am ready to get everything out there, so just ask whatever you need" she stated.

Jay nodded, "Okay, well start from the beginning if you can. Can you tell us about the first time that you met Cody" he asked?

Dani nodded and tried to think back. "Well, it wasn't really a meeting, I just ran into him" she started.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Flashback**

 **Dani was literally running across campus to get to her anatomy class. She was running really late and her professor was as ass, so she booked it from her last class.**

 **She was running so late; she wasn't expecting to run into a brick wall. Falling back on her ass, all her books dropped and scattered around her.**

" **I am so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she apologized as she got to her knees and started gathering her papers and books.**

 **The guy got down and helped her with her books. "It's no problem. Are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard" he replied.**

 **She shook her head, "No I am fine, thank you so much for helping me. Sorry again," she grabbed her stuff and went to leave, when he grabbed her wrist.**

" **Hey, wait a second, what's your name?" He asked.**

" **My name is Dani, and you?" she replied.**

" **Cody, nice to meet you. Where are you off too in such a hurry?" he pulled back and shoved his hands in his pockets.**

" **Nice to meet you too. Sorry for running into you, but I am really in a rush to get to anatomy. My friend is holding a place for me in class. Thank you for helping me" she said before running to the building.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Okay, so that's how you first met, but that doesn't explain why he is so obsessed with you" Atwater stated from her information.

She nodded, "well, what more can I tell you?" she asked.

"What happened next? What was the next time you bumped into him?" Ruzek prompted her to move on with her story.

She took a breath and tried to think back. "I was actually with Will and Amy the next time I saw him" she remembered.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Flashback**

 **It was the middle of the semester and they had just taken a big midterm. Dani and Amy were sitting on their favorite bench by the pond drinking their Machta teas enjoying their break.**

"We were sitting by the pond drinking our teas, just gossiping about random things when I heard my name from clear across campus" Dani stated as she remembered what was going on.

" **DANI…HEY DANI" They heard from clear across campus.**

 **They both looked up to see someone running towards them. At first, they thought it was Will because he was coming to meet them after work but when the person got closer, Dani realized that it was the guy she ran into.**

 **She honestly forgot about him.**

 **When he got closer to them, they both looked at him curious. He came and stood in front of them, "hi Dani, I'm so glad that you are doing better. Are you on your way to class?" he asked.**

" **Hi, sorry, what's your name again?" Amy asked before Dani could say anything.**

 **Dani was looking at him trying to figure out who he was, why he was talking to them, and how he knew so much about her.**

" **Oh, I'm Cody Marks. Dani ran into me a couple months ago on her way to anatomy and then we met, and I just saw her sitting here, so I just wanted to say hi" he informed Amy.**

 **As he was explaining everything, it clicked for Dani. "Hi, uh, no. We just finished midterms and just destressing. How are you doing? It was really nice to see you again" Dani stepped in, standing up and grabbing her stuff.**

 **She grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her up. "We'll see you around, thanks for stopping to say hi" she said pushing Amy to start walking towards the dorms.**

 **They met Will on the way, who looked behind them to see a guy standing there staring at them. "Who's that? Why's he staring at you two?" he asked.**

" **He's no one, just someone that I ran into a couple months ago" Dani stated.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"That's as far as our interaction went. I didn't even remember who he was" she stated honestly, nodding, accepting the cup of water from Jay.

"Well, that gives us a little insight into his obsession at least" Atwater stated.

Dani looked at them confused, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you said that your friend basically covered for you. You didn't remember him. You basically embarrassed him. Did he know you were pregnant?" Jay reasoned.

Dani shook her head. "No, I didn't realize I was pregnant until a couple months later. Even when I realized I was pregnant, only Will, Grace, and Amy knew and helped me through it" she explained.

"Okay, well, if you are ready, do you think you can keep going?" Voight asked, stepping in front of her.

She took a breath and nodded. She tried to think back to remember the next time she saw him.

"The next time I saw him was when I found out I was pregnant. Literally it was the same day" she scoffed thinking back on it.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dani, Will, and Grace were walking out of the trauma meeting at the hospital, coming towards the desk to gather their assignments for the day.**

 **Will and Dani were assigned to the ER, while Grace was assigned to Peds. As residents, they went with the flow.**

 **The ER was crazy busy, so they barely got to see each other and catch up with each other they were so crazy.**

 **Will saw Dani standing at the desk going over a patient chart when he noticed that she was really pale and sweating.**

" **Dani, you okay?" he asked.**

 **She nodded, smiling at him, "I'm fine. I think the eggs this morning does not agree with me" she said moving to turn and put the chart away when she got really dizzy and fainted.**

" **Whoa, Dani" Will ran over and helped her up, keeping his arms around her, "hey, are you okay? What's going on?" he asked.**

" **I don't know. I threw up like 5 times last night through this morning and have felt dizzy all day" she stated, holding on to him for dear life.**

" **Okay well, come on. We are going to get you checked out" he held her through the ER and led her to an empty exam room.**

" **What do we got?" Renee, the head nurse asked.**

" **23-year-old female had 5 episodes of emesis with dizziness and fainting" Will rattled off report of her symptoms and what was going on.**

 **While Will was giving off report, Grace came running in. "Let's start with a CBC, CHEM Panel, BMP, LFT'S, thyroid, and a full work up" Will ordered.**

" **You are going overboard. I just felt a little dizzy" Dani complained.**

" **Let's add an HCG" Grace stated.**

 **While they were waiting for the results of the lab work and Renee and Grace took her vitals, Dani was able to get back to work. After a bag of saline, she felt better. She was probably just dehydrated.**

 **She made her way to the cafeteria to get something to eat and some Gatorade or something with sugar so she could feel a little better.**

 **She was sitting alone with her green tea and a chocolate croissant when someone came up to her table.**

 **She looked up to see Cody Marks standing in front of her. "Hi Dani, how are you doing?" he greeted her.**

" **Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was starting to realize that the guy was really creepy. He kept showing up in random places.**

" **I am visiting a family member in the ICU. I just came down for something to eat and saw you sitting here alone. Are you okay?" he informed her.**

 **She nodded, "yeah, I am fine. I am sorry about your family being in the hospital. Hopefully they get better soon" she said.**

 **He nodded and took a seat in front of her, "thanks. I was going to ask you the last time, you seem pretty cool. I would love to get to know you more. Would you like to go out for dinner or drinks sometime?" he asked.**

 **Dani played with the holder around her tea, keeping her glance on her cup, taking a couple breaths to calm her nerves. She knew this was coming.**

" **Look Cody, you seem like a really nice guy, but I just finished something really hard and I am not ready to jump into another relationship" she informed him.**

 **She didn't want to get into details, that was no one's business.**

" **Was it another guy?" he asked.**

" **Something like that. I just finished a really serious relationship that was hard for me to end and I can't jump into anything" she stated.**

" **I could help you get over him" he tried again.**

" **I'm pregnant so I really just need to focus on me and my family right now. Thanks for the offer" she said before getting up and making her way back to the ER.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That night I found out I really was pregnant and my whole life changed. I had to reevaluate everything. My brothers found out and wanted me to come home, back to Kelly and back to living like a little Italian housewife, but I couldn't do it" she informed them.

"That's the nail to his coffin" Voight said.

"We can't prove that. All he did was ask her out. How did he go from that to attacking her? There's got to be something more serious behind it" Ruzek added.

"Well, the next time I saw him was almost when it was time for me to have my daughter. I mean, he just disappeared for a while after I saw him at the hospital. Even that was suspicious though, because I had a feeling that he was lying. I looked up his last name and the ICU patients and I didn't see anyone related to him. The nurses on the floor didn't even see him on the floor" Dani added to their information.

"So, there was a gap between you seeing him in the hospital and the next time you saw him. Do you know how long it was?" Al asked.

"Yeah, it was 8 months to the day" she replied.

She took a big deep breath and wringed her fingers in her lap before going into her next story.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **It was eight months before she saw Cody again. She was on her way to creative writing, holding her stomach, sweating, pale as a ghost, nauseas as hell, making her way across campus.**

 **Cody Marks was standing outside the Art building smoking a cigarette when he saw Dani make her way across campus.**

 **He saw her looking really sick, holding her stomach. Everyone knew she was pregnant, so he stood up a little straighter, watching her walk toward the building.**

 **He watched her walk into the building, barely standing up straight, and making her way towards the bathroom on the first floor.**

 **He stood back and waited for her a little while. When it was evident that she wasn't coming out, he walked through the building to the door of the girl's bathroom and knocked.**

" **DANI…HEY DANI, IT'S CODY. ARE YOU OKAY?" he yelled through the door.**

 **He pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything, but he didn't even her groaning. He couldn't even hear footsteps.**

" **Dani, I'm coming in" he called out through the door as he opened it slowly and peaked his head in.**

 **He walked through the bathroom and saw Dani laying spread eagle in a stall with blood running down her legs and staining her jeans.**

 **He froze, he didn't really know what to do. He got down on his knees and dragged her out of the stall, putting her head in his lap, keeping his arms around her.**

 **He pulled out his phone and called 911.**

" _ **911 Operator, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.**_

" **My friend is pregnant and bleeding. She needs help. Please come help. We are in the first-floor girls' bathroom of the Art Building of Harvard" he informed them.**

" _ **Okay, does she have a pulse?" the operator asked.**_

" **Yes, she has a pulse, but she's really pale and unconscious. Please hurry" he rushed the EMTs.**

" _ **Okay, we are sending an ambulance your way"**_

 **Cody stayed with Dani, keeping his arms around her. He was basically holding her. He kept checking her pulse and checking to make sure that she wasn't still bleeding, but she was.**

 **He finally took off his coat and outer shirt to put pressure between her legs to try and stop the bleeding.**

 **It wasn't long before the EMS ran in, "please, she really needs help. She hasn't stopped bleeding; her pulse is really shallow" he said.**

" **She works at Boston General, right? I recognize her. Let's get her loaded up and hooked up to the machines to get her to the hospital" one of the EMTs said.**

 **Once they got the call from the EMTs, the hospital got ready for the incoming trauma. Will and Grace were waiting for the ambulance when it arrived to the hospital.**

 **Grace got defensive when she saw Cody jump out of the ambo. "What happened?" she asked.**

" **I found her in the bathroom bleeding pretty bad. She hasn't stopped bleeding" he informed them.**

 **Will and Grace followed the gurney back to the trauma room and began to work on their friend.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"I honestly don't even remember what happened. Grace and Will filled me in afterwards. That was the day that I found out my daughter didn't make it. The OB told me that I was so stressed from fear and anxiety over him, over Cody Marks, that I lost the baby. He was the one who made me lose my little girl. She was only a month away from being a perfect, healthy baby girl" she cried, taking a minute to wipe her tears.

"They had to cut her out of me. I told the doctors that I wanted to name her Kathrine Jessica Severide. I promised Kelly when we were together that if we ever had a girl, I would name her after his mom, Kathrine and my grandmother's name was Jessica, so I wanted her named after them" she ducked her head into her hands, sobbing in her lap.

Jay rubbed her back up and down, squeezing the back of her neck, pulling her into his arms, cradling her into his chest, letting her cry it out.

When he pulled away, Dani sat with her head up high, wiping her tears, looking at the sympathy on the teams faces.

Voight came in front of her and took her hands in his, "I am so sorry for your loss. No parent should ever have to bury their child, especially one as young as you were" he said.

She nodded with a sad smile, "thank you" she wiped her tears.

"Maybe we should stop" Jay was protective of his friend.

"No, please. I want to help you. I need to get this out and help you make leeway into this investigation" she stated.

"Okay, well, we already have the complex issue of rejection, which gives us a motive. At first you rejected him and then when you lost your daughter, he probably thinks that he saved you. He saw you bleeding out, found you, called 9-11 and saved your life, in his mind, so you choose Kelly over him made it seem like you were ungrateful. He probably thinks that you owe him" Adam summed up everything they gathered from her information.

"That doesn't make sense. He knew my daughter died. He was at the funeral" she argued.

"He came to the funeral?" Voight asked.

She nodded and took another calming breath before telling that part of her story.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **When Dani got discharged from the hospital, she got together with her friends at a local cemetery to bury her daughter.**

 **Will, Grace, and Amy stood next to her with her friends from the hospital and school both stood around the grave site for Dani's little girl, being there for the funeral.**

 **Bobby was the only family member there for her from Chicago. She didn't want Kelly to know and she didn't want him there. She was going through her own issues with loosing her daughter and her dad blaming her for it, she didn't need the extra pressure.**

 **The priest was giving the final prayer when everyone stepped up and put a pink rose on her grave.**

"My silent child, our precious baby,  
Close to my heart I'll keep you with me.  
An important job God has for you,  
There is love to give, and work to do.  
He needs an angel strong but small,  
To shine light on many and give love to all."

 **The doctor gave her the wrist band that would have been given to her daughter with her birthday May 3, 2015. Dani stepped forward and put the wrist band around the rose and put it on the coffin. She bent forward and kissed the coffin, sobbing.**

 **Saying her goodbye, she walked back over to her group of friends for support.**

 **At the end of the funeral, they all turned to leave when Dani noticed Cody standing, leaning on the tree on the side of the grave site.**

 **Dani walked over to confront him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.**

" **I wanted to say sorry for your loss. I did everything I could to help stop the bleeding and save your daughter" he said.**

" **I lost her because of the stress of this relationship and I just can't anymore. Thank you for your help but I can't" she said wiping her tears and moving away from him.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"I lost my daughter because of him and did not want to start something at the funeral but I was done. The stress of the relationship and the anxiety of him creeping up somewhere, it was just too much" she said squeezing the locket with her daughters name and date of birth.

Before they could say anything else, they heard hollering coming from the stairs at the entry of the unit. Dani knew this was coming. Sooner or later her brother was going to find out she as there and throw a fit.

Bobby came running into the Intelligence Unit, staring at his sister, sitting there next to Jay with tears running down her face.

"Dani, what the hell are you doing here? What is going on?" he asked.

"I came to help with the investigation. I told them about what happened with me and Cody when we were in school" she said.

"You should be home resting and yet here you are going over what happened to you. You shouldn't have to relive all this" he replied, worried for his sister.

"Okay, well, this is done. Let's go" he stepped forward and helped her up and out of the squad.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, she turned to face the unit, "thank you guys for letting me get this out. I hope what you learned will help with the investigation, but I do have one request" she said finding Voight's eyes.

She met his gaze, "I want 5 minutes with him when you find him" she said directly to him. If anyone understood what she was going through, it would be him.

He nodded at her, "it's yours" he replied.

She nodded and turned to leave with her brother. The ride was quiet. Bobby didn't know what to say and Dani was still processing everything that went on.

"Dani" Bobby started to say something.

"Take me to the firehouse" she said.

He nodded and made his way to the firehouse. It wasn't long before he was parking behind Kelly's car and turning to help his sister out of the car.

Kelly saw Dani coming up the driveway with Bobby close behind, so he got up to meet them halfway. He was really happy to see her. It was a nice surprise.

That all changed when he saw her red eyes and tears streaming down her face. She walked right into his awaiting arms, burying herself in his chest, letting all her tears come out.

Severide wrapped his arms around her, alternating between rubbing her back up and down and digging his fingers into her hair for comfort.

"Hey, Dani, what's going on?" he asked instantly concerned.

"She went to the 21st district today and gave them information about Cody that could help their investigation" Bobby said from behind his sister.

Kelly met his gaze and knew what he was saying. She had to talk about losing Katie and everything Cody has done to her.

He nodded and squeezed her tighter into his chest, leading her into the house and straight up to his room.

"You should have told me, I would have been there with you" he said, kissing the top of her head, moving hair from her face, as she rested against him.

"I had to do this alone Kelly. I had to do it for me, for our daughter. He killed her. The stress of everything made my body reject my baby girl. After everything he's done, I had to help them anyway I could. I needed to prove to myself that I was strong enough to deal with this" she said against his chest.

He tilted her head up so she could meet his gaze, "you are the strongest person I know, no doubt. You wouldn't have been able to get through everything you did without strength" he reassured her, leaning down for a kiss.

"Well, I just hope the information I gave them helps with the investigation" she replied.


End file.
